First Light
by The Alpha 79
Summary: This is a continuation of Breaking Dawn in my point of view.  In this book I focus on what happens to Jake and Nessie rather than Bella and Edward.  All comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Bella  
Chapter 1

The Complicities of New life

The months seemed like days as I watch "Nessie" (even I have difficulty using the nickname of a monster for my daughter, but she loves it) growing at an alarming rate. I have been reassured over and over that her rapid development will stop once she hits the age of 7 (even though she will look like she's 21) as seen and lived by Hulien and Nahuel for over a 150 years now. It still is unnerving to remember my years growing up and know that there are so many things that she will be missing. The early years of school, making and bonding with friends, the fun and exciting vacations and being able to travel anywhere that they wanted too.

Even though she will be able to live out in the sun, we are restricted because of our body's reaction to sunlight and won't be able to take Nessie anywhere that I remember going as a child. There would be no trip to Disneyworld, no playing at the park with friends and family, no sunny days out at the beach, only being able to go out when the sun is hidden or going to town at night after the sun sets.

It makes me feel like a monster when I have to tell Jake no when he wants to take her out around town, with my eyes and features and Jakes closeness to me everyone that knows us would see me in her and would start asking questions, and I don't feel comfortable letting her go as far as Seattle alone with him. It's not that I don't trust Jake but there are just too many things that could go wrong. I know Jake would never let anything intentionally happen to her but with our luck you never know. . .

The most dangerous thing of all for our family is questions. They are the only thing that can lead to our discovery by the humans and that is forbidden by the Volturi as far as vampires are concerned. The one thing that keeps them out of our lives at the moment is the fact that we keep our lifestyle a secret. I hope and pray that the day never comes that they would come back on the hunt for us again (a cold shiver runs down my spine as I think of Aro's almost transparent hands as he grabs Nessie).

Edward walks up behind me putting his arms around me and gently whispers in my ear.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I turn in his arms to look at him once again being dazzled by his face, the way his eyes look at me so longingly, the soft curl of his lips, and suddenly I forget all about Aro and the conflicts that might be as I melt into his embrace and reach up to kiss him.

We begin kissing softly, tenderly, not wanting this moment to stop but of course we are rudely interrupted by the sound of gagging and giggles, hearing Emmet grumble "Come on get a room" as I turn to face them I see the disgusted look on Rose's face. We both start laughing as I throw an apple off the counter at him so fast that it explodes all over his face before he can react. "Oops", I say laughing remembering that I am still the fastest and strongest vampire in the house. I rush to the door hearing Renesmee and Jake returning from hunting.

"How was dinner?"

I asked waiting for them on the front porch. I see the look in Jake's eyes as she reaches up her hand to show me the full grown bear they encountered. I snarl at Jake and he immediately yelled.

"Hey I didn't like it, anymore than you do, but she wouldn't accept anything else once she got his scent."

I relax and sigh out loud knowing that what he said was true. I could taste the scent of the bear thru her vision and it did make my mouth water a little.

"Fine, but next time take her somewhere a little safer please." I said glaring at him.

"Jeez you act like I would let anything happen to her", he rolled his eyes at me, "I would shred anything that even came close to endangering her, you should know that by now".

I sigh again I knew he was right, Jake is just as protective of her as I am. Damn imprinting, why, why, why did he have to imprint on her, but then I remember Sam and Paul's conversation about imprinting.

"_There is nothing that can be done about it, its automatic" was Sam's response. _

"_Come on Sam, a Vampire, even if she is half human, that's just not even natural" Paul said as Sam growled and cut him off. _

"_It is done and that is it, nature has its own reasons for doing it, THE END". _

No one could say anything else, Sam was the Alpha, what he said was final.

"Come on Honey" I call to Renesmee, "Study time."

She immediately jumped on Jake's back and shrieked, "No, save me Jake, don't let her torture me pleeeeese!" She begged.

Jake laughed and pulled her off his back and placed her gently on the porch. "You know you have to or your MOM won't let you play with me," he jokingly defended himself. "And besides, you have to learn and get accustomed to human life so that you will be able to blend in with the rest of the humans."

Renesmee begged with the puppy dog look in her eyes, "but I already know more than you, I can speak 3 languages and could get into almost any college." Then she stuck out her bottom lip, pouting, really laying it on Jake.

"Don't do that to me your breaking my heart," Jake smirked. "I don't think your mother would let me live if I ran off with you right now in my arms."

"Yea, you'd be dead in less than 10 feet," I laughed.

Renesmee took off stomping in to the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Yep, just like her mother" Jake said rolling his eyes. "Hey Bells, I was thinking, there is a new movie out and I'd like to take Nessie to go see it if you don't mind."

"Jake no, I've already explained this to you, she cannot go out into public until she is full grown" I say shaking my head. "I wish I could say yes but we can't afford to take any chances right now. The Volturi are looking for any reason right now to come back for us, the last thing we need to do is start rumors."

"I know" Jake said, and I could see the disappointment in his eyes, "well I'm still taking her to Charlie's in the morning you already said I could," then he phased into his wolf form and took off.

"You coming back tonight?"

I holler after him as he was taking off. He stopped turned around, gave me that 'are you retarded' look, then darted into the woods. I laughed as I walked into the house. Was I being too protective of my daughter? Would it hurt to let her go out with Jake? Then the cold chill went down my spine again as the picture of Aro grabbing Renesmee came back into my mind. I could never be too protective.

I returned to the kitchen where Alice and Renesmee were leaning over the counter looking through books. On closer inspection I could see that Alice was already getting Nessie into designing. I laughed and shut the book in their faces and teasingly telling Alice.

"You are not going to corrupt my daughter to your ways."

"Aww, come on mom" Nessie said, "I am studying, and this will help me blend in with the humans."

"Fine, but tomorrow you have to start on your Calculus."

She rolled her eyes then immediately started looking through the books again at all the different color schemes and designs. I walk off knowing that any more interruption would hurt Alice's feelings so I decided to go out onto the back porch where I ended up wondering what life was going to be like for my half-human half-vampire daughter. My mind was going thru the different realities of what life might bring her but I couldn't help but return to the thought of that monster Aro getting his hands on my daughter.

I heard the door open behind me, and expected Edward to come out but was suddenly blasted off the porch with a couch cushion. I twisted and flipped back onto my feet seeing Emmet there laughing.

"Paybacks are hell . . ."

That was all he had a chance to say before I flew to him and threw him off the porch. He bounced once in the yard and landed in the river 50 yards away. All at once everyone in the house came running out the door laughing at the sight of Emmet half covered with mud and soaking wet.

"That was my favorite shirt!" Rose complained.

"He asked for it" I replied, laughing. 4 years as a vampire and he still hadn't been able to get the best of me. I turned to walk into the house expecting him to give up out of pride, but before I could, SMACK, I was hit with an enormous mud ball.

"You are going down now Emm." I snarled, leaping off the porch and tackling him into the mud again, face first this time. I had him pinned down in the mud smacking his face into it.

"You give up yet," I asked in between his submersion in the mud.

"Never!"

I shoved his face back in to the mud then finally got bored and let him up. I quickly dove into the river to get the mud off my dress and out of my hair. In a flash I leapt out of the river and up onto the porch soaking wet shaking my hair out.

"You've been hanging out with the dogs too much" Rose sneered as she wiped the water off her face and clothes.

Nessie looked around the corner and stuck her tongue out at Rose, making everyone laugh. She blushed and ran back inside and hid behind Alice's leg using Alice as a mock body guard against Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Questions

Jake showed up the next morning just in time to enjoy breakfast with Renesmee before leaving to go visit Charlie. Edward and I settled down in the couch together to enjoy a movie. We had just finished one movie and were talking about another movie we would like to watch when Edward suddenly jumped up.

"He wants to know what?" Edward turned on Alice and I noticed that she had gone into one of her trances seeing a glimpse of the future.

"We knew this day was coming Edward," Alice said.

"What, Who, don't do this to me, TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yelled.

"Its Charlie, Bella, he will be here as soon as he can get the nurses at the hospital to release him. He wants to know the whole truth, not just the public story." Edward spoke up trying to sound as soothing as possible.

"Hospital! Who's at the hospital? What's going on? What happened?"

"Honey calm down its Charlie. He is ok there is just something wrong with his foot." Edward tried to say calmly. "He is telling the nurses that the car fell on his foot."

I turn hearing Jake's car hit the driveway speeding towards the house. Renesmee met me at the door with tears in her eyes I reacted instantly picking her up into the safety of my arms, terror crippling my mind as she placed her hand to my cheek showing me the afternoon's events. Flashes of Charlie yelling for help pinned under the cruiser unable to move, Sue crying frantically trying to figure out a way to get the car off him turned my stomach with the emotion Nessie bombarded me with mixed with my own fears. Then the total relief and panic as I watch her running up to the car, picking it up and tossing it to the side without a moment's hesitation before realizing what she was doing. The look on Charlie's face was a mixture of utter disbelief and awe but it didn't even begin to mask the questions I could see forming so clearly in those speculative eyes of his.

"It's okay honey, shhh, everything will be okay."

I always knew in the back of my mind that my dad wouldn't always accept everything that was happening around us. He was bound to want the truth sooner or later, and having seen how fast Renesmee has grown not to mention seeing and feeling my physical changes, coldness, the way my eyes changed color, never seeing me eat, for himself. I could only imagine what his reaction was going to be after seeing what Renesmee was really capable of.

"He loves you both." Alice felt the need to remind me, "Nothing is going to change that."

"It's not him that I'm worried about," I dismissed her assumption "I'm worried about the Volturi finding out that another human knows about us."

The vision of Aro grabbing Renesmee came flooding back hitting me like a wrecking ball.

"Grandpa would never say anything to anyone, he loves us, doesn't he Mommy?" Renesmee sounded so unsure of herself. Then looking up into my eyes I could see a plan taking shape as she asked, "Mommy can I be the one to explain everything to him, I think that I can make him understand more with my sight than with your words."

"Renesmee is right Bella," Carlisle was as always the voice of reason "it will be easier for his mind to comprehend if he is shown rather than just being told."

I nodded a million things whirling around in my mind as I thought about how my dad, Charlie, the chief of police, would react to what he had just witnessed. Would he run away freaked out of his mind? Would he ever want to see his daughter and granddaughter the monsters again? Would he be able to accept it and keep on going the way he always has?

Edward walked over pulling me against his chest comforting me saying, "Don't worry Bella, he loves you, he always has and nothing is ever going to change that."

I knew in my mind that what he was saying was true but the other possibility was still nagging at me.

We all sat there in expectation as we heard Charlie's car turn onto the gravel driveway. Carlisle, Renesmee, Jake, Edward, Esme, and myself. Everyone else went out to hunt so that the atmosphere would be a little less tense knowing that this could be the beginning of a disaster, depending on the outcome of our conversation.

Carlisle opened the door when my dad and Sue got there and politely said, "Please come in, can I give you a hand with the crutches Charlie?"

He seemed very hesitant and nervous considering what was going thru his mind and just shuffled on in past Carlisle as though he didn't even notice him standing there with Sue following close behind her arms held out as though she would catch him if the crutches failed him. Edward laughed as he read some of the thoughts that my dad was thinking.

"It's nothing like that Charlie," Edward tried to reassure dad as I elbowed him glaring. He flinched and put on a more composed façade from there on.

"Grandpa, come sit next to me please," Renesmee waved him closer. "We understand why you came today and we think that it will be easier for you if I explained things to you the way I know how to."

Luckily Sue already knew what we were and this was not news to her so she made herself comfortable in one of the corner seats and just watched.

"Ok," he said hesitantly as he sat next to Nessie, a look of tension on his face.

"Don't be scared Grandpa, just relax, this is another way for me to communicate with you," taking his face in her small hands.

He shuddered at first and then closed his eyes as Nessie showed him all of the events that took place since her birth. He couldn't help but jump when she showed him how she was born. It was clear that he was in shock as he turned to me looking as white as I am.

"Just wait for the questions until she has shown you everything, please dad," I tried to give him a reassuring grin, careful not to bear my teeth.

He sat down again and allowed Nessie to put her hands back on his face to show him everything else that had happened with us and of course with the Volturi as well.

"That was why it was necessary not to tell you everything about what was going on before Grandpa," Nessie said as she folded her hands back in her lap.

"Are you ok dad?" I asked.

He just sat there mesmerized taking a moment for everything to settle in. He turned to me and said, "I love you Bells no matter what you have become, this just is a lot to take in right now. I mean I knew but I didn't know you know." He stared out of the window for about half an hour before turning to Carlisle taking on his natural interrogation tactics and started in with the questions.

"So if blood is what ya'll crave why did you decide to be a doctor?"

"I enjoy helping people Charlie, and I have become accustomed to the blood with centuries of practice," Carlisle explained.

"So you turned your family into vampires?" he almost accused.

"Only because there was no other possibility, I assure you that if there had been any other method to save them I would have used it. I would not have cursed someone else with this type of life if there had been another way," Carlisle said calmly.

"It's a lot more complicated than that Charlie," Edward stepped in to defend his father.

"Bella knew and wanted to make the change, I was against it as anyone in my family will tell you, she would have it no other way." I knew that Edward had read my dad's thoughts.

"He's right dad I wanted this, I fell in love with Edward and wanted to be able to spend an eternity with him, now I can. We just had no idea that Renesmee would be able to be conceived or it might not have happened so soon but because of what happened it was the only way to save me so to speak."

He laughed shaking his head, "Well all that matters is that you are here and I love you all just the same as I always have." he said as he picked Renesmee up and placed her in his lap.

"You know that you can never tell your mom about this right," he said the panicked look he came in with back for a flash of a second.

"I know dad," I agreed knowing good and well what would happen to mom if I told her any of this.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then seemed to remember something as his eyes darted around the room stopping on Sue's smiling face.

"Sue?"

"It's okay love I know. There is one other little thing I think you should know about me and the kinds though. Leah and Seth are in Jake's pack and I'm quite familiar with the whole situation."

"Oh. . ., OH." My dad managed to say swallowing hard.

"Sorry Charlie," Jake shrugged, "but I told you need to know."

"SO what do we do now?" he asked trying not to make eye contact with anyone. And right on cue Emmett walks in defusing the tension as only he can.

"Why we watch baseball of course." And with a sigh we all relax into what passed for normal whenever Charlie came around.

It was so much of a relief, I thought to myself, as I stood on the porch watching Sue drive my dad home that night. Finally, no more worrying about what he might think, or how he might find out about how our family truly was.

It was good to see him happy again. These last 2 years of living together with Sue has done him some good. He looks healthier and happier now that he is not alone like he was after I first left. Sue keeps him in a pretty straight line. Although she will never break him of going to the diner on Thursday night for steak and cobbler, she at least has him working regular shifts and not taking all of the responsibilities on himself. He is finding more time for the important things in life.

His face lights up so much when Renesmee runs up grabbing him in a bear hug. I'm glad that he is truly happy I think for once in his life. I know it's' hard on Seth and Leah to see their mother with another man but they know that he makes her happy and that's what matters to them. Seth is almost done with college and has already gotten a job offer from an electrical company up north. They are going to pay his moving costs and are going to help him relocate. Leah is being Leah, working in Port Angeles and keeping an eye on Jake. She refuses to go back to Sam's pack and to tell the truth I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to be around the one that rejected me for someone else either.

Jake will never change. He will always be the reckless, fun loving, easy going goofball that I have always known. It just seems strange now that his focus is on Renesmee and not on me. Edward has finally warmed up to him and they go out hunting from time to time. I still wonder sometimes if Edward will come home and Jake will never be found but I know that will never happen because of how much Ness loves him.

Ness the mess, I am coming to call her now. The way Carlisle figured is that she ages 3 yrs to 1 so I am assuming that she is around 12 now. 12 going on 200 the way she acts. So focused on what she wants in some ways and in others just as carefree as any other human would be. Herein lies my problem. She takes too many chances. Last week she decided she wanted to go see grandpa and took off running in broad daylight before Alice could let us know what she was doing. I felt so bad for yelling at her when Edward got her home but it just scared me so much to think of what might have happened. She felt so bad when she saw how upset I was and immediately I felt awful but I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to her. She promised and swore that she would never do anything like that again.

The next year flew by and that's when I started noticing the changes in Renesmee that would come to haunt me for the rest of my days. Her feelings started changing with Jake. It started small at first with wanting to fix her hair and get dressed up anytime that Jake would come over. Next came makeup that her aunt 'Rosie' was so happy to help with (I would still like to rip her head off for her help in that matter).

Then the unthinkable day that we were not sure would come she started her period. It scared her to death, she had been out with Jake hunting (which I was no longer allowed to go do with her now by her choice) when it started. She out ran Jake coming home and when she got to the door with blood on her hands I immediately freaked out.

I called Carlisle to come home and let him deal with it. I didn't know what to say or do I was stunned. Would she be able to get pregnant? What would happen? What would the baby turn out to be? Would the birth be the same as mine? Would it almost kill her like it killed me? So many questions my head felt like it would explode. Carlisle explained to me that the human part of her body was evolving and that was a part of the natural process.

Now her moods really started changing. She couldn't stand Leah being around Jake. Everything that she talked about was about Jake. Then she started asking to be allowed to spend more and more time with Jake. I knew that Jake would be happy with this because in his mind frame he was still her protector and for the time being I allowed it because Edward could keep a tap on Jake's mind to see where it was at.

That was just the beginning. Now that she could pass for 18 I agreed to let her go out with Jake for a movie. Edward told me that Jake was looking forward to the movie and was glad that Nessie was going with him. Some car movie he wanted to see. I thought everything was going to be fine. Boy was I wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Accident

"BELLA!" Alice screamed as she flew down the stairs.

"What Alice, what's wrong?" I nearly screamed at her. Oh my god, what happened, what's going on, did she see something, was someone coming for us again? A million questions ran through my mind before Alice could answer me.

"It's Charlie, he's going to the police station in Port Angeles to get Jacob and Renesmee, and he's not sure what happened just that the police are asking for him."

I froze. They are at the police station? What happened?

Edward blurred disappearing into the garage and a moment later I could hear one of the cars scream to life before seeing it fly out. He screeched to a stop in front of the door where I was still frozen.

"Bella," he yelled, "GET IN!"

I stumbled down the stairs in a stupor and climbed into the car with Edward wasting no time racing down the driveway throwing gravel everywhere. "Not my baby," I choked out finally, unable to force any other words to come out of my throat.

"Hang on honey, she's going to be fine, we just have to see what happened."

No more was said as we rushed down the highway at speeds no human would dare. I couldn't think of what I would do if something happened to Nessie, it was too much for me to bear. I would never be able to have another child. She is everything to me. I love Edward so much but she came from me, my little piece of Edward that made my world whole. I would never be the same without her.

I saw her life passing in front of me, her cute little smile, the peacefulness I felt as she slept in my arms. I could only imagine what would possibly put her at the hospital and in need of Charlie's help.

"Mommy," Nessie cried running towards the car as we pulled up to the police station entrance.

Relief washed over me seeing for myself that nothing had happened to her. Behind her inside the corridor I could see my dad and Jake talking. I walked over to them, my relief turning to anger as I grabbed Jake by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

"What did you do to put my daughter in danger?" I snarled.

"Mommy no, it was my fault not his" Nessie cried grabbing my arm.

I relaxed my hold on Jake seeing Nessie reach out her hand to my face. She showed me everything. Jake coming out of the theater bathroom, bumping into a girl, Nessie's anger building as she watched Jake talking to the girl, then her anger flared and she walked up to the girl and pushed her violently through a door. My heart ached feeling her remorse as soon as she realized what she had done, and how scared she was that she had lost control of her temper. I looked at Jake and his eye's mirrored the concern I felt.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked.

"I already talked to her parents," Jake spoke up, "they understand how fast things can escalate taking all things into consideration."

"What did you tell them?" I asked my anger flaring back up again.

"Chill, Bella, they are from the reservation and know that there are other factors involved, and luckily they have agreed to not file charges. Becky is going to be fine, just a concussion and 4 broken ribs." Jake explained. I could hear Edward calling the hospital and telling a nurse to send the bill to the Cullen's house and that we would take care of all her expenses.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I never in a million years thought that this would happen."

"Now you understand why I have been so against you going anywhere with Renesmee," I snapped. "It is just so dangerous with her having human emotions that can have vampire reactions."

"I see that now, I never would intentionally put her in danger." He had tears welling up in his eyes.

I reached out and hugged him whispering in his ear, "I know you wouldn't, don't tear yourself up for this, none of us could foresee this happening" I assured him.

"Thank you so much for coming," I told my dad.

"Anytime anywhere for any of ya'll," he told me. "Just be careful, I couldn't imagine anything happening to Nessie." He said tears welling up in his eyes too.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again," he sternly reprimanded Renesmee then hugged her tightly. I think the look on his face hurt her more than his words.

"I'm sorry grandpa, it won't ever happen again," she managed between sobs.

"It's ok, it's ok, just be careful," he tried comforting her.

"I think there has been enough excitement for one night," my dad finally said pushing Nessie towards me, "ya'll get her home and I'll finish up things here."

"Thank you dad," I told him.

"Yeah thanks, Charlie," Jake said.

My dad just gave him a nod and a look, pretty much the same 'what were you thinking' look I had given him for putting Renesmee in this situation.

I sat in the back holding Nessie's head in my lap on the way home.

Everyone was sitting at the table when we got there. Carlisle motioned for Nessie to come with him for a walk so I kissed her on the head and let her go. I watched my precious daughter walk out the back door with Carlisle and then sat down silently as Edward explained everything to Alice and the others.

"I had a feeling that there was an animal inside of her", Rose gave her opinion as always. "That girl is lucky, had I been in that situation I'm not sure I would have stopped."

"Yes we're all well aware of your temper," Edward said rolling his eyes at her. She just hissed at him then grabbed Emmet and headed for the garage.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice whispered hugging me, "I can't see anything in her future much less Jake's."

I could see the frustration in her eyes. "It's nothing that you can control," I told her, "We know you would never let her out of your sight if there was another way."

"We were lucky that it was someone from the reservation that was already familiar with some of the situation." Edward said calmly, "It could be a lot worse if it had been someone else who would have been asking questions."

"I know and luckily my dad is friends with the police chief in Port Angeles who has agreed to forget that this ever happened," I reluctantly added, "I can only imagine what would have happened if the questions started and then the newspapers got a hold of it."

I shuddered at the thought the vision of my daughter in the hands of the Volturi came back into my mind.

"Wow it's been a long time," I said after everyone was quiet for a while, "you think they are ok?"

"She is in good hands with Carlisle, he just wanted to talk to her about her emotions, and how to control them." Esme's motherly voice soothed some of my anxiety.

I nodded as I sat there just staring at the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee

Chapter 4

Dangerous Emotions 

Grandpa Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders as we walked out in to the moonlight towards the river.

"I would like to hear your side of the story about what happened." He said, "And before you start I want you to know that I am not mad at you, I just want to be able to show you the things to look for so that you can be able to control your actions. I wanted to tell you that I know that because you are half-human you do have stronger emotions than we do."

"It's ok to have emotions, they are naturally just a part of everyday life, but as you saw tonight, a vampiric reaction to human emotions can turn deadly in an instant. I am proud of you for stopping where most others more than likely would have continued until she was dead."

I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes again.

"I didn't want to stop, I wanted to rip her apart. Just seeing her there talking to him with that look in her eyes, wanting him, I saw it, and it made me angry seeing his reactions to her, he hugged her."

I stopped, shuddering at the sight in my mind of him wrapping his arms around her.

"Will you do one thing for me please," Grandpa Carlisle said turning to face me, "show me everything that happened, I can sense and understand your feelings better that way."

I put my hands to his face and showed him everything that happened earlier that night. He saw how I felt when Jake held my hand, when he put his arm around my shoulders, then he felt the hurt I felt that instantly turned to a murderous fury when I saw Jake smiling and talking to the other girl, seeing the look on her face as she flipped her hair back and blushed while Jake was talking to her. The rage I felt when she jumped into his arms. He felt how it took everything I had not to tear her head off as I walked up and shoved her through the door. The remorse I felt immediately when I saw how hurt she was, and seeing the expression in Jake's face as he ran to her. No, not trying to comfort me but ran to her. I felt the tears running down my face again.

"I see," Grandpa Carlisle nodded, "that's pretty much what I thought happened but I wanted to make sure before I talked to you anymore about your feelings."

He wiped the tears from my face, "What you felt was perfectly natural, I am very proud of you for controlling your anger to a point, most wouldn't have, they would have acted on their first instinct and gone in for the kill.

For example, your grandmother once a very long time ago while she was still a young vampire, ripped the throat out of a young woman who was trying to flirt with me in a jealous rage. She felt awful, couldn't believe that she was capable of that, to be able to end a life in an instant. It is something that we all have to deal with.

Emotions for a vampire can have deadly consequences. I'm sorry that I hadn't taken the time to sit down with you and explain this yet. I had been planning to, I just didn't realize that it was already time for you to understand how volatile your emotions could be. Especially since your human-half is even more susceptible to emotions than your vampire-half."

"I'm a monster," I cried, "I almost killed that girl for talking to Jake."

"No, Renesmee, you are not a monster. A monster would have killed her first and thought about it later. You are special, a special gift to this family. You have so many advantages that we will never have. You are capable of blending in more with everyone else than we are. You can go out into the sun, have a heartbeat, normal skin color, and are warm to the touch."

"Why can't I just be normal? Please, just change me into a full vampire like everyone else. I hate being the one that's different. I want to be able to be like you and mom and dad. Will you please do that when I turn 21? Please? I'm begging you. I want to be just like everyone else in the family. Please Grandpa Carlisle will you do that one thing for me." I begged him.

"You will have to take that up with your parents. I cannot do that without their consent since that would be something that would change you for the rest of your life."

"But, ya'll changed my mom into a vampire." I pleaded.

"Only because that was the only way to save her after giving birth to you, honey."

"See I told you I am a monster, I killed my own mother just by being born."

Grandpa Carlisle laughed, "That was the only way for you to be born and that was your mother's choice so that she could have you. You are her precious little angel, not a monster."

"If I am not a monster then why did Jake look at that normal human girl the way he did. Why did he laugh and talk to her like it was nothing. I want him to look at me that way, but he doesn't because I am a monster," I sobbed.

"No honey, it's not like that. You have to remember that he has watched over you protecting you as you have grown up. He loves you more than you know, and feels the same way about you as you do him. It's just that you have to remember that you have grown so fast, his feelings for you hasn't had enough time to catch up to yours yet, they are just as strong as yours they are just not as fast as yours are. There is more that you won't be able to understand right now so I'm not going to get into that right now. Just know and have faith in this, you are the one that he has imprinted on. Nothing will ever change that."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "It's just that it doesn't seem like it."

"It might not right now," Grandpa Carlisle reassured me, "but they are there and they will always be there."

I still wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but it gave me a little hope for the future. "I just can't stand not being with him, I miss him right now as we speak" I said.

"It's ok to feel like that honey, that's some more of your human emotions coming out. Everything is going to work out you just have to be patient and wait for them to happen. These emotions are not ones that can be forced or rushed, they have to evolve on their own," he kissed my head. We started walking back toward the house and I stopped. Grandpa Carlisle turned to see why I stopped.

"Does he really love me the way I love him?" I asked.

"Yes honey he does, and with time he will be able to show you," he reassured me again.

I grabbed him up in a huge hug and said, "Thank you grandpa, I really needed this little talk."

"No problem honey," he replied.

I felt a huge relief like a burden had been taken off my shoulders.

"Just one thing please," Grandpa Carlisle asked, "don't do anything like that again, if any of our hearts had still been beating they would have stopped when we found out you two were at the police station, so try to keep a better grip on things ok. None of us could imagine what would happen if anything were to happen to you."

"I know," I said as we walked arm in arm back to the house.

Wow, I wish Aunt Alice had not noticed what Grandpa Charlie had decided. Everyone was waiting on us to get back with worried looks and hugs and 'don't ever scare us again like that'. I have never been more embarrassed in my life. Even Aunt Rose, who is known for her outbursts of anger, grabbed me in her arms and told me to be careful.

"So, was the door metal or wood?" Uncle Emmet jokingly asked as he got slapped in the back of the head by 4 hands at once, one of them being Aunt Rose's.

"I can't even believe you would try to joke right now," Grandma Esme said. "This could have truly been a disaster."

"Geez, I was just trying to lighten things up a little," he said frustrated.

I ran up to him and hugged him saying, "Thank you Uncle Emm, and it was a steel door."

"Ouch," he said, "I guess I won't have to teach you any self defense moves then, huh?"

I just laughed and shook my head.

"Quit corrupting my daughter," mom said rolling her eyes, "come on we need to get you home so you can rest. This has been a long day for you."

"Alright mom, night everybody" I replied as I skipped out the back door and down the path to our house. It was such a relief to get out of there. I couldn't take anymore stares or comments right now. I only had one thing on my mind, what Grandpa Carlisle had told me about Jake imprinting on me. I wish I knew exactly what he meant by that. Maybe I should ask mom about that later.

The only thing I could think about right now was how perfect his body looked especially when he was just running around in his shorts with no shirt on. The perfect muscle tone, that deep dark tan that he has….. ouch! I laugh to myself after I had run into that tree because my mind was not paying attention to what was in front of me, it was only focused on Jake.

My precious Jake, and if what Grandpa Carlisle said was right I was just as precious to him. Pictures of his face kept running through my mind as mom tucked me into bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep hearing Grandpa Carlisle's words over and over that Jake had imprinted on me.

I was dreaming of Jake running with me over the snowy mountainside when I was awoken by arguing. I lay there silently as I tried to focus on the words being said.

"She could have just as easily turned and killed Jacob," Aunt Rose said. "One thought away from an action that she would never forget."

"We know that," dad sounded so serious. "We are lucky that she stopped before she killed the girl."

"I'm just saying that her being around him right now may not be the smartest thing for anyone right now," Aunt Rose said.

"Give us a chance to think about this," mom said, "and thank you for letting us know a little more about why you are so apprehensive at times."

What? Not be around Jake. My one heart's desire and they were thinking about not letting me see him. They wanted to rip the very thing that I love the most out of my life. In a flash I got dressed and climbed out the window running off into the darkness to find Jake, my Jake, the one that I loved the most.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Misunderstanding

It started raining not long after I left our house. My hair was stuck to my face and back, my clothes soaked through. I approached the field next to Jake's house with caution. Surprisingly all the lights were on in his house. I could hear the raindrops on his roof. I listened more intently trying to pick out his voice over the noises around me, but all I could make out was a muffled conversation. I needed to get closer to the house.

"Jake," I called out finally unable to wait any longer.

I flashed to the door just as he came rushing out with a flushed look on his face. Then it hit me, the scent of another woman was all over him. I peeked around the corner getting a glimpse of Leah sitting on the couch. A wave of shock crashed over me when I realized she was wearing his clothes.

"Do your parents know you are here?' he asked.

I didn't know what to say. Without thinking about it I turned and ran back into the forest. I couldn't think straight but somehow I knew staying there was not an option.

"Nessie," he called out just as I reached the cover of the trees.

I didn't stop. I had to get away from there. My emotions were a mess I didn't know what to feel. Eventually I stopped next to the river bank. I slumped down on a log, tears were streaming down my face.

He was in his house with another woman, she was wearing 'his' clothes, and he asked if my parents knew where I was. Not 'Hey, is everything ok, are you ok, what's going on, I'm glad to see you here, come in,' nothing. He said nothing, just stood in the door blocking the way like I wasn't welcomed there.

I didn't want to be bothered, I just wanted to be alone so I jumped into the river and swam up stream for a couple of miles, then launched myself up into the trees. I jumped through the tree tops till I got to the base of one of the small mountains that surrounded Forks. There I noticed a small outcropping of rocks about midway up the mountain so I hopped down from the tree then climbed my way up to the outcropping. To my surprise I found a small cave there.

Finally some peace and quiet, a place where I could be alone and get my emotions in check. I sat there crying, thinking of the sight of him standing there in the door, with Leah behind him on the couch in his clothes. I felt that murderous rage building again. He was mine, and according to Grandpa Carlisle he had imprinted on me. Did he? From what I saw his choice was obvious. I kept running the events through my head. He rushed out the door, face all red, she's sitting there in his clothes, he's standing there blocking the door, and he asked if my parents knew where I was, yeah, all too clear now. I was a monster and he didn't love me.

Tears stained my shirt and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I curled up in a little ball, safe from the world that didn't want me, or should I say the world was safe from me. Finally I gave in to my grief and cried myself to sleep thinking about him.

I woke up the next morning thirsty. There was only one problem, the blood I wanted was Leah's. I wanted to rip her heart out of her chest for taking the one thing that I loved the most, my Jake. I had to stay away from everyone right now. I couldn't imagine taking out my rage on anyone else for what she had done.

I walked out of my little protective cave and looked around. There was a precariously perched rock a little farther up the mountain that looked perfect for what I needed. I carefully rolled it down in front of the entrance to my cave, propping it up against the other rock to support it while I climbed inside. There, one good kick was all it took to settle the massive rock to block out the entrance to my prison, the only place where the world was safe from me, a place where I could mourn in peace.

This was the only place where I could get my mind used to the fact that Jake didn't want me and get the hurt out of my heart. I had to get rid of all the memories I held so close of my love for Jake. Otherwise it would be unsafe for me to be around anyone. It is the only way I can get my anger in check.

Why, I cried to myself, couldn't I just be normal, instead of this dangerous half-breed? I started pounding on the rock floor to release some of my anger and to make a little gravel so I could be a little more comfortable in my personal prison. Soon the whole floor of the cave was nothing but four inches of gravel and dust. I piled up a little dust pillow and settled down on the dust floor trying to get Jake out of my head. I cried till there were no more tears to cry.

My hurt turned to anger and I punched, kicked and clawed the cave deeper into the mountain. Finally, no energy left, no more tears to cry, I collapsed onto the floor and drifted off to sleep. The nightmares started as soon as I closed my eyes. Shoving that poor girl through the door, my parents talking about taking Jake out of my life, the sight of him with another woman in his house and him acting like I wasn't welcome there.

I woke up thirsty again but didn't have the will to get out and hunt. I just wanted to be alone, alone in my prison that I hoped would turn into my tomb. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, I had no concept of how long I was in here, I just knew that I was still hurting and wanted it all to go away.

I drifted in and out of consciousness as my human-half kept getting weaker and weaker. Soon it would all go away I thought. Soon there wouldn't be enough life left in me to want to live anymore. Good, I couldn't imagine what life would be without Jake. I didn't care, he was all that I wanted in my life and if I couldn't have him then what was the point of living to be in pain every minute of the day.

I finally wrote out 'I love you Jake' in the dirt then laid down in to the dirt drifting off to sleep to hopefully never wake up again. I heard the faint sound of a wolf howling as I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake

Chapter 6

Desperation

"Nessie," I yelled watching her disappear into the rain.

I ran onto the house and grabbed the phone.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out," I snapped at her.

What a day, I thought to myself dialing Bella's cell number.

"Is Nessie there?" Bella asked before I could say a word, "Edward and I had been talking about the incident and we think she overheard us. Rose came by explaining a few things to us and we were going to get the two of you to take it easy for awhile until she could get a handle on her emotions. When we went in to check on her the window in her room was open and she was gone."

"Great, Leah came by to find out what happened to her friend, she was upset and phased without grabbing anymore clothes, so I gave her some of mine to wear until she got back to her house. We had been arguing and I was still upset when Nessie got here."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Bella screamed.

"I asked her if ya'll knew where she was. She saw Leah was here and then ran back off into the forest. I thought to call you to find out what was going on."

"Oh no," Bella gasped, "Do you know where she was going?"

"No, I tried to holler at her but she just kept running," I felt a sudden fear building up inside me.

"Ok, we are on our way to your house, tell the others why we are there so there isn't any confusion. We have to find her. She told and showed Carlisle that she is madly in love with you, and thinks that you don't love her because she is a monster."

"What?" I stammered, "I love her with everything that I am, Bella, you know that."

"I know, but to get to your house and then to see Leah in your clothes couldn't have looked good to her."

"When are ya'll gonna get here?" I couldn't help the anxiety leaking into my voice.

"We are almost to the treaty line right now," Bella said and hung up.

I jetted out the door and phased letting out a piercing howl.

"What is it?" Sam's voice echoed in my mind.

"There has been a big misunderstanding and now Nessie has taken off into the forest thinking that I don't love her."

"Damn, ok where do we need to start looking," he asked howling a order for the others to come.

"The Cullen's are on their way to my house right now since this was the last place she was seen at." I felt a little better knowing my brothers were on their way.

"We will be there in less than 2 minutes," Sam assured me.

Oh my god, I couldn't believe that Ness thought I didn't love her. We have to find her before she does something stupid like her mother, I shuddered at the thought.

"We will find her," both Leah and Sam thought together.

Here they come, all of them had piled into Emmet's jeep. Bella was the first to leap out of the back, "Which way was she headed?" she demanded.

"Follow me," I thought in Edwards direction taking off towards tree line where Ness had disappeared.

"Ok," Edward called everyone's attention, "spread out and try to find her scent."

This was going to be close to impossible since the rain hadn't let up since it started the day before.

I found the spot where she sat on a log next to the river bank. But her scent stopped at the river's edge, she must have jumped into the river to cover her scent so I wouldn't be able to find her.

"I know." Edward read my mind then turned to face the rest of the search party.

"Everyone please, let's split into two groups. One group head south the other north. Remember she can jump a good 50 to 60 yards so keep in mind that she doesn't want to be found so she's going to be trying to cover her scent."

We all split up and started searching. The sun was coming up by the time we all met back up at the clearing by my house.

"How far did yall get?" Bella asked. "We went 10 miles upstream and couldn't find anything." She added.

"I went all the way to the state line and couldn't find anything." I confessed.

Bella collapsed on the ground distraught. Edward and I went to help her get up and I tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry we will find her. She can't stay invisible forever now that the rain has stopped we will be able to pick up her scent."

"Please Jake, ya'll have to find my baby," she sobbed.

"We will, I won't stop until she is found." With that I phased back and ran to the others.

"I doubt that she will go any closer to town so more than likely we need to start combing through the other side of the river bank," I begged my brothers for their help allowing them to feel the anxiety I felt.

"Right," Sam took charge, "we will start working our way north and try to see if she headed into the mountains."

"Thank you for helping with this Sam," I hung my head, this was all my fault.

"Hey we are all part of this," Sam tried to console me, "and I know you would do the same if the situation was reversed."

With that we all split up and started searching. The hours turned into days as we all searched non-stop to find her.

Bella eventually called Charlie to use his resources to help find her. Of course it took him a day or two before he was of any use to us. He didn't take very well to the news of his only granddaughter being lost somewhere in the wilderness. We had to keep reminding him the first few days that it wouldn't be a good idea to have the entire town and county's police officers out in the woods with a bunch of wolves and vampires. Finally he conceded and instead called all of his ranger buddies asking them to show him any hidden caves and other natural hiding places they knew of.

Hard-headed little girl just like her mother used to be. When she puts her mind to something, nothing gets in her way. If she doesn't want to be found, she'll find a way to stay hidden.

I turned more frantic as the first week passed and there was still no sign of her anywhere. I felt so guilty for not seeing what was going on with her. Why couldn't I see her feelings for me turning into love, was I that blind?

I realize more and more with every passing moment she was lost that I did love her just as much as she loved me, I just literally needed to get my head out of my rear and pay attention to what was going on around me. I couldn't imagine something happening to her, it would be because of me and there would be nothing I could do about it.

My body was exhausted, I couldn't even remember the last time I slept. I could go on no more. I slumped down next to the log that she had been sitting on the night she disappeared, over 2 weeks ago.

I fell asleep before I hit the ground my mind wandering back to all the moments we shared together. From the first moment I looked into those big beautiful trusting brown eyes to the last moment when I saw her running away from me into the forest.

How many birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgivings and other celebrations, not to mention the small everyday things that she experienced had I spent watching her little face light up with excitement.

How seldom she smiled these last few months. I knew something was wrong, I could feel it, I just couldn't put my thumb on it. All this time she was realizing her true feelings for me and I was too dumb to figure it out. What I wouldn't give to take back all the wasted hours of pain I had caused her.

I felt someone shaking me and opened my eyes, it was Edward.

"Jacob, you need to get some sleep, you look like you could really use some."

"Thanks, I was just trying to see if there was any kind of scent that might have reappeared after everything dried out."

"Thank you so much for helping us try to find her," Bella said walking up behind us. "You need to get some rest Jake."

"I will when we find her," I argued, "I can't believe I was so blind that I didn't see something like this coming."

"Don't blame yourself, no one would have imagined this happening," Bella patted my shoulder.

"I just hope we can find her before it's too late." I saw the hollow look in her eyes as she thought of the worst that could happen.

"Stop thinking like that," I told her, "We will find her."

We had turned to head back to my house when a piercing howl ripped through the air. I immediately phased and recognized Sam's voice.

"We found her but we are going to need help getting her out, some extra vampire muscle would help."

I phased back. "Get your big boys together Edward, she's been found, but we need some help to get her out."

He immediately got on his cell talking so fast I couldn't understand what was being said. A few minutes later the rest of the Cullen's blurred into view on the field right in front of us.

"Follow me," I said as I phased again and sprinted towards the mountain. Sam, Paul, and Leah were all there trying to dig out an enormous bolder that looked like it was covering some sort of cave.

Emmet flew up with a punch that made the whole mountain shake. 'Crack', was the only sound I heard as the boulder crumbled into pieces. We all immediately started throwing away the chunks left over from the boulder out of the way.

"Renesmee!" Bella screamed when Renesmee came into view. She was lying motionless on the floor of the cave.

Bella and Edward rushed in each falling to their knees beside her.

"Renesmee! Renesmee, honey, please open your eyes for mommy." Bella pleaded with her pulling her up into her arms.

"Bella we need to get her out into the light so I can examine her." At first Bella didn't respond to Carlisle's request but Edward took her gently by the shoulders and lead her out of the cave into the sunlight.

I could hardly recognize Nessie she was so covered in dust her clothes usually brand new torn to shreds.

"Look what you have done mutt." Rosalie's anger was plain to see in her golden eyes.

"It's as much your fault as mine if you hadn't . . ."

I tried to defend myself but Esme had, had enough.

"The two of you can play the blame game later. Right now Nessie is the only thing you two should be concentrating on."

Carlisle tried to examine Nessie with Bella still holding on tightly but gave up and finally decided that the best thing to do would be to take his family back to their house so that he could examine Nessie more thoroughly.

"I need to examine her at the house," was all he said before they blurred out of sight.

"Jake," Leah pulled at my arm before I could follow, "you need to see this."

I walked into the cave noticing the marks on the walls where it had been gouged and beaten back. Looking more closely at the floor above where her head had been I saw words that not only made the guilt I felt burn more strongly but also made me feel like the luckiest guy in the whole word. 'I love you Jake' was scrawled in the sand. I collapsed to my knees, tears rolling from my eyes.

"This was all my fault, she wanted to die because she thought I didn't love her," I sobbed uncontrollably not caring what the others might think of me.

"No one could have known what was going on in her mind," Leah said trying to comfort me. "She's been found and they are taking care of her now, everything is going to be fine."

I phased back and ran to the Cullen house as fast as my four paws could carry me.

"Here," Edward said as he threw me a pair of sweat pants, "I noticed you forgot about your clothes earlier. She is severely dehydrated and delusional, but she's sleeping now. She was asking for you."

"So is she going to be ok?" I asked yanking up the pants he offered me.

"Yes she just needs a lot of fluids and rest," he nodded, "go on in and see her and after that I would like to have a word with you, please."

"Ok," I agreed running into their house following the voices up to Carlisle's office. Tears kept streaming down my face seeing again how bad she looked. The dark sunken in eyes, her pale colorless face. My heart stammered when her strained voice said, "You're here."

I put my finger over her mouth so she wouldn't try to talk anymore, then leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I will always be here, and there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for awhile now that I just didn't know how to put into words. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul. Every ounce of my being is for you and you alone."

"Really," she squeaked, her voice raspy.

"Shhh. We are going to sit down and talk about all of this when you get better. You just lay back and rest now, I just wanted you to know that I do love you so much more than you know."

Tears welled up in her eyes but she did as I asked laying back and slipping off to sleep. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed laying down my head next to hers. These last two weeks had taken its toll on me. I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up the next day to find that someone had put me in the bed next to her. She was cuddled up safely in my arms at last. It felt so right with her body curled up next to mine that I didn't want to move and take the chance of waking her. I just laid there thinking about the beautiful young woman that was here beside me.

She wasn't the little girl that I had been holding onto for so long. I noticed for the first time a few more details about her that I hadn't really paid attention to before.

How could I have missed how perfectly her body fitted next to mine, how beautiful her golden hair was as it wrapped around her face, how good she smelled.

My mind was wandering in directions it had never gone before when all of a sudden I heard Edward yelling from downstairs.

"You have 2 seconds to get out of this house before I throw you out and it won't be out the door!"

"Oh boy," I thought, "here we go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Big Fight 

I carefully got up and snuck out of the room so that I wouldn't wake her. I glanced back at her thinking of how beautiful, and peaceful she looked then gently shut the door. Turning around I found myself face-to-face with Edward.

"You know you really should stay out of other people's minds if you don't like what you might hear," I laughing in his face.

"Get out," Edward hissed at me.

"You think you are man enough to make me," I growled rocking back into a defensive stance.

"Don't tempt me right now dog," Edward warned me.

I let out a snort and just stood there looking at him waiting for him to make even the slightest move.

"Get away from the door before you wake Renesmee up," Bella tried pushing us down the hall, "you two had better not get into this now."

"Maybe you would like to hear what he was thinking," Edward sneered, "then you might be helping me put out the dog."

"You gonna do something or stand there like the pansy you are," I growled, "This has been a long time coming."

The banister shattering was the only thing I heard as he shoved me through the railing at the top of the stairs, I phased before I hit the ground and leapt back up there knocking him down the stairs.

"Stop, you two, stop now before one of you gets hurt," Bella screamed.

He lunged at me again, this time I was ready, I side stepped and bit down on his shoulder throwing him through the wall. He landed outside in the yard. Bella tried to get in my way but I just lunged over her threw the hole in the wall and knocked him back down almost getting a bite of his face before he rolled me off of him.

I flipped back over on to my paws and started circling him watching his moves to see what he was going to do. Man, he is fast I thought. My right side was hurting where he grabbed me to throw me off. It felt like I had a couple of broken ribs.

"_I might have lost Bella to you, bloodsucker but your daughter is mine_," I thought so he could hear, "_stay the hell outta my way." _

"Over my dead body," he yelled lunging at me again.

This time he hit me with a rushing tackle and sent us flying backwards into a pretty good size tree that got knocked over with the force.

Snap, there goes some more ribs I thought grabbing him by the arm. I used all my strength to fling him across the yard dislocating his shoulder.

"Stop it you two," Bella screamed again running over to us to get in between us.

"No, you might get hurt," Emmet stepped in it took both him and Jasper to restrain her. She sank to her knees helplessly watching us try and kill each other.

The pain from my broken ribs was excruciating as I steadily paced around him. He wasn't close enough to anything to reset his shoulder so I knew I had a little bit of an advantage. I knew he could read my thoughts so I thought about taking out his other shoulder and as I lunged I changed my mind and clamped down on his leg twisting it till I heard his bone snap.

He collapsed onto the ground in pain, and I went in for the kill. I was just about to clamp down on his neck and take his head off when I heard glass shattering. I looked up to see Nessie flying at me from the window.

"STOP," she screamed as she tackled me, "that's my father, what are you trying to do?"

I limped off painfully, making sure to keep an eye on Edward just in case he was planning to attack me with my back turned, coughing up some blood as I headed off into the forest.

Carlisle rushed up to me with a pair of baggy shorts, "get dressed and come into my office so I can examine you."

"_What? I just tried to kill your son, and you want to make sure that I'm ok?"_ I said then realized he couldn't understand.

I looking back over my shoulder to make sure it was safe and could see Edward who had already reset his leg limping into the house.

I phased back putting on the shorts he offered and noticed one of my ribs poking through the skin. I coughed up some more blood just as Carlisle reached out to steady me.

"You two are not indestructible." he said to me shaking his head as he carried me back into the house and laid me out on the observation table in his office. I glanced over to see Ness standing at the door crying.

"I'm ok, everything is fine." I tried to assure her.

She ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Why were you trying to kill my daddy?"

"He tried to make me leave after he read some of my thoughts that he didn't like," I sneered, "tell your dad to stay out of other people's minds."

I doubled over in pain as Carlisle set my ribs back in place, and again coughed up some blood. She looked over her shoulder and saw Edward standing there. I saw her expression turn to anger as she turned to him and screamed at him,

"I hate you, look at him, you almost KILLED him!"

She burst into tears and turned back to me kissing my forehead.

"I love you so much," she sobbed.

Edward turned and slammed the door behind him so hard that he accidently cracked the frame and the door fell off its hinges. He just laid the door over the hole where it was supposed to go.

Ha, gotcha now bloodsucker, just got done beating you down and now I have turned your daughter on you. Can't wait till everyone finds out the truth about what I was thinking. You messed up, I've got you now. I smiled to myself knowing that soon Edward was really going to be in the firing line for reacting to what I thought.

"All done," Carlisle said as he finished checking the x-rays. "It's remarkable how fast your body can heal itself."

I sat up and stretched. I was still a little sore on the right side but no worse for wear. I hopped off the table and hugged Nessie.

"I love you and no one is going to take you from me."

"I know, but please don't kill my dad ok," she said with that little innocent look on her face, "swear that to me. Swear that no matter what else happens you won't kill him."

"Fine," I muttered shaking my head.

She took me by the hand and led me into the living room where everyone was sitting. She took a seat on the sofa and motioned for me to sit down next to her.

"I have called this meeting since the events of today almost ended up in death," Carlisle spoke up as soon as I sat down. "We are all aware of the animosity between the two of you," he looked at both Edward and I. "The point of this meeting is to get everything out in the open and come to some kind of understanding so that this will never happen again."

I snorted, and immediately got stares from everyone. "Hey, don't look at me," I said motioning over to Edward, "Why don't you tell them what I was really thinking."

I gave Edward the most hateful look waited for him to confess. The room fell silent and everyone turned to look at Edward waiting for his response. Edward was silent and it was obvious that he was getting uneasy at the thought of what was about to be said.

"Well seeing as how he isn't going to man up now like he did earlier, I will." I said glaring at him.

"The reason Edward wanted me out of the house is because while I was laying there next to 'my love' I noticed how beautiful she is and how she reminded me so much of Bella when she was still human. Those big beautiful brown eyes, her lovely dark hair, her selflessness and her love for her family."

"You didn't, Edward please tell me that's not why you did that," Bella said.

I interrupted her and said, "Tell them Edward about how I hoped our children would also reflect that beauty that they all share!"

I was yelling now feeling the anger build up inside of me again. My hands started shaking. I couldn't get a hold of my emotions. Then mercifully I felt an unusual calm flow over me. I looked over at Jasper, "Thank you, I needed that."

"No problem, Carlisle already asked me to keep everyone calm during this meeting so that everything could be worked out," he looked very sober, "we don't want anyone leaving out of anger or on bad terms."

"We are all family and have to figure out a way to resolve this without any further violence," Esme pleaded, "we love having you in our family Jake."

Carlisle nodded his agreement. Nessie laid her head on my shoulder. She was crying again. I put my arms around her trying to protect her from getting hurt again.

She looked up and turned her head to Edward, "Dad, is what he said true?"

"Yes honey, it's true," he admitted. "I acted out of anger for things that you don't even know about or really need to. They were in the past and I shouldn't have let them get the best of me."

Her body tensed as she said, "You almost killed him."

"Hey he was trying to kill me too," he tried to defend himself.

"I wouldn't have if you would just stay out of my head and stay out of my life," I shot back getting angry again.

"My daughter is my life too," he sneered, "I have the right to wonder what is going on."

"Then ask, just because there might be a fleeting thought at one point doesn't give you the right to comb through everything that I am thinking. I will tell you exactly how I feel about her, the rest of what I think is not any of your business."

"Stop it you two," Bella shrieked, "from now on whenever Jake is here I am going to shield him, and if there is something that you want to know you will ask him Edward. I swear I feel like we are still in high school, with you two acting like stupid kids."

Edward and I both sat back knowing that what she was saying was true. It was still like a competition between us to see who could have the most love.

"Daddy come here please," Nessie asked him motioning to the other side of her.

"Daddy, I love him with all my heart and he loves me the same. I'm not going to have you two fighting over me so if Jake and I have to go live somewhere else so we can be happy then we will, but I'm not going to worry everyday that you are going to kill each other."

She started crying again, shocked at her own words. I looked over and saw the horror in Bella's eyes at the thought of her daughter moving away.

This was not what I wanted to do, I wasn't trying to break up their family, I wished I had never said anything seeing the two women I loved distraught.

"No one is going to have to move," I burst out standing up, "Edward you have Bella, and I have my own little piece of Bella right here, the end. There is nothing that we can do now but bury the past and go on. I want to be a part of this family not the one that tears it apart."

Tears start forming in my eyes as I saw again the hurt in Bella and Nessie's.

I put my hand out to him in a gesture of friendship, and when he reached out to shake mine I yank him up and give him a hug.

"Dead and buried," I asked.

"Dead and buried," he agreed.

All of the sudden we found ourselves squished as Bella and Ness jump in turning our hug in to a group hug with everyone ells joining in.

As soon as everyone let go Nessie jumped up into my arms and locked her lips to mine in the most passionate kiss I have ever had. I was shocked, I just stood there even after Emmet started hooting and hollering.

Nessie blushed letting go of my neck then tried to bury her flushed face in my shoulder glaring at Emmet from under my arm. He immediately stopped and I stifle a laugh not wanting the same look she gave him.

"Easy tiger," I whispered in her ear.

She looked back up into my eyes and pulled my head down to hers so she could kiss me again. The world stopped, everything else just disappeared as I melted into that kiss.

"Don't forget that he has to breathe honey," Bella laughed.

The taste of her lips on mine, the feel of her pulling her body into mine, the warmth of her hands as they caressed my face, I never wanted this kiss to end. She unfortunately ended the kiss and we sank back onto the couch as she snuggled up under my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

ESME

Chapter 8

MY WONDERFUL FAMILY

It warms my heart to see my family growing. Jake has been such a blessing to us. He was such a help when the Volturi came and attempted to kill Renesmee.

Renesmee, it was such an honor to have my granddaughter named after me. It feels so good when she calls me Grandma, I just melt inside.

I got a little scared, I'll admit when Jake and Edward had their fight, I thought my family was going to be torn apart. I'm so proud of both of both of them for finally burying the hatchet and calling a truce.

I think it has been a relief to Bella seeing Jake finally as happy as she is with Edward. I know that his happiness has been a concern for her ever since she had gotten married to Edward. They had gotten so close while Edward had been away.

"What are you thinking about honey," Carlisle asked me as he walked up to me while I was looking out the window.

"I was just thinking about how good it feels to see our wonderful family grow and get closer, and even stronger." I smiled at him. "I'm glad you finally made them sit down and work things out."

"Well it was either get them to bury their old hostilities or we were going to end up burying one of them," he sighed.

"They are both very hardheaded but I think the real hero of the day was Renesmee. If it hadn't been for her love for both of them I think that death would have been the ultimate end. I'm just glad to see that they are getting along and even starting to get close now."

"I definitely agree with you dear. I'm afraid it would have destroyed them all if it had come down to something like that."

I shuddered at the thought of having to bury Edward or Jake, the impact it would have had on Bella and Renesmee, not to mention the guilt later from taking someone's life.

I knew all too well how it felt. I couldn't help but think back to the day I had taken a life myself. I felt awful as I thought of her family mourning around the grave. I was still a young vampire and didn't know how to control my emotions back then. Just the sight of her playing with her hair and flirting with my Carlisle had sent me into a rage that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I knew exactly how Renesmee felt when she saw that girl with Jake. I was so thankful that she had enough control not to kill her even at the young age that she was. I couldn't imagine what that kind of guilt would do to her mentally.

I shook my head trying to get the picture of that young woman dying, choking on her own blood from the mortal wound I had caused.

Her name was Heather, she was 25 and was just trying to start a family of her own. I felt sadness wash over me as I thought of how she never had the chance to feel the way I felt about my family because I had taken her future from her.

"Stop," Carlisle whispered taking me gently in his loving embrace, "that happened a long time ago, regretting it now does nothing, the only thing that we can do right now is make sure that no one else will ever have to face that alone."

I let out a sigh, he was right. It was done and nothing could change that. It hurts me so much to think about it, that's why I had him talk to Renesmee and tell her about what happened.

There are very few people that know what really happened that day. We don't speak about the dark times in our pasts. All of my poor children have had their own dark past that they wished had never happened. I felt sorry for them but am glad to see that they have all been able to take those events and use them to make themselves stronger.

I laugh looking out the window seeing all my children outside goofing around. Jake and Emmet wrestling each other as per usual. Edward and Jasper tied up in some deep conversation breaking their concentration only for long enough to laugh at Jake and Emmet from time to time.

Rosalie and Bella being used by Alice and Renesmee like canvases so that Alice can continue her 'beauty training'. I could see twenty different colors of nail polish, assorted glitters and rhinestones scattered all over the porch were Renesmee was working on her artistic abilities with a few tips and pointers from Alice.

I laugh at the sight of Bella's hands and feet as she shows them off to me. I don't think that any of her fingers or toes match in any way. I clap my hands for Renesmee to see my approval as she looks up. I have never seen so many designs and color combinations.

Rosalie is a little pickier, she wants hers to at least match. She looks Bella over and picks out the two designs that she likes the most, one for her hands and one for her feet. Deep crimson for her hands with pearl glitter, and gold with pink glitter for her feet.

Alice laughs at Rosalie who disappeared into the house only to come back outside after changing in to an outfit and shoes that corresponds with her choices.

My dear husband sitting on the couch buried in his studies on werewolves. Jake had become a fascination to him, the regenerative speed that his body can heal with was amazing to him.

Poor Jake had become a guinea pig without even knowing it. Carlisle had gotten tissue, hair, and blood sample from him and got to work on all the work ups so that he could start performing tests immediately. Jake was always a good sport and always gave him more when he ran out of samples.

I stuck my head out the door, already knowing the answer but I wanted to ask anyway, "Jake dear are you hungry," I asked.

"Always," he laughingly said.

"How about you Renesmee," I knew what her answer would be too.

She just looked up to me with her nose wrinkled and said, "But Uncle Emmet promised me to take me hunting later."

"You still have to eat regular food honey," Bella told her and then looked at me saying, "Yes she is hungry, thank you Esme."

I just smiled and walked off into the kitchen to see what kind of masterpiece I could come up with. I made Renesmee her favorite, cheeseburger hamburger helper, and I made Jake three grilled Reuben sandwiches.

I went to the door to call them in, but Jake was almost to the door already, he could never wait until I called.

On his way in he scooped Renesmee up in his arms and dragged her into the house. She tried desperately to hang on to the door frame not looking forward to the meal at all. He laughed and started tickling her, making her loose her grip and then finished carrying her into the kitchen.

She of course pouted, "No fair you cheated."

He just laughed and kissed her gently setting her down on one of our stools at the kitchen counter. She reached up and pulled his head down to get a better kiss, which was quite a reach seeing that he was a good foot taller than she was. They looked so happy just sitting there together. I don't think there was ever a time that they weren't together.

For desert I fixed Jake a banana split, then silently sneaked into Carlisle's office and brought her a cup of donated blood. She smiled as she smelled what I had brought her for desert. I put my finger up to my lips and she shook her head knowing exactly what I meant, don't say anything. She quickly downed the entire cup then handed it to me so that I could bleach it out, getting rid of the evidence.

Jake just shook his head saying, "You are spoiled rotten."

"Don't even go there cuz you do the same thing," Renesmee laughed jumping on his back almost knocking him off the stool. He ran back out the door with her still clinging to his back.

Alice skipped in saying, "yes" before the phone had a chance to ring.

Carlisle answered, "Why hello Charlie, how are you today?"

There was a short pause and then he said, "hang on let me ask."

"They want to go, the Chargers win, and I don't mind at all," Alice told him.

Carlisle laughed and told Charlie, "Yes they'll be over in an hour, and Alice said that she doesn't mind."

He laughed hanging up the phone. "You know you are going to give him a heart attack surprising him like that."

"No he won't, he gets a kick out of it," Alice said, "It makes it easier for him because he doesn't actually have to get the nerve to ask anyone anything when I already know the answer."

I smiled as I finish up washing the dishes. The boys were all getting ready to go over to Charlie's to catch the game on his big screen.

Jake and Renesmee are locked into each other's arms again like they are going to be away from each other for days not just the few hours that the game is on.

I watch while Emmet kisses Rosalie, Jasper kisses Alice, and Edward kisses Bella. It warms my heart to see my family so happy and in love.

The girls all pile into Rosalie's heading off to town to go shopping.

Carlisle and I settle into the couch for a nice romantic movie. I absolutely love my life.


	9. Chapter 9  Almost 21

RENESMEE

Chapter 9

ALMOST 21

"He is just so beautiful, and charming, and I just don't ever want to be without him," I admit to Aunt Rose as we head into Port Angeles to go shopping.

She just looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

Well, I think to myself, the only thing I can say is that they want to spend time with me they will have to deal with what's on my mind, and the only thing that is on my mind now is Jacob Black. My tall, muscular, dark tanned, werewolf of a boyfriend who I love with every ounce of my being.

Now, according to Carlisle, I was pretty much completely grown. I am as tall as my dad but look just like my mom, minus a few facial features.

Aunt Rose wanted to take me to go shopping, now that I would quit growing out of my clothes as fast as I got them, to expand my knowledge in the art of being beautiful was her explanation of why we had to go alone.

She was helping me pick out some more formal attire, most of my other clothes were too child like according to her.

"A young lady like yourself should dress more appropriate to her age." Were her exact words.

There was one dress that I loved, a halter top, low cut red satin dress with lace edges that had a thigh high split up the left side.

It was her favorite too until I asked her what she thought Jake would think with me wearing it. She immediately started looking for something to replace it with while I put it on the counter so no one else could get it. She tried to put it back on the rack while my back was turned but I went and sneaked it back off the rack and hid it in the now quite large pile of clothes to be bought.

We ended up getting twelve different outfits with shoes and accessories to match each one. She said that this was all part of my transformation into a grown woman.

I didn't tell her how much I couldn't wait to model everything that we had bought for Jake. I was afraid that she would have put them back.

Aunt Rose didn't quite care for my taste in men. She said that I should go to college and see what else this world had to offer me. I had told her no and that my mind was made up that one day I would be Mrs. Jake Black. She just rolled her eyes muttering something about dogs as she walked off.

Alice called and told us that the sun would be coming out in forty five minutes so we had better get a move on and get back to the house. We got home and Aunt Rose had to call Uncle Emm to come help us get out all the bags. All of our arms were full of bags as we walked in and everyone just shook their heads knowing all too well the effects of Aunt Rose going shopping.

Alice hopped around the corner saying, "I think the light khaki's would have looked better than the dark ones."

"That's why you weren't invited," Aunt Rose shot back as she sauntered in and dropped all of the bags onto the couch, "it was my turn to spoil my niece," she said winking at me.

Alice just gave a 'fine then' look as she started rummaging through the bags. I quickly grabbed the bag with my special 'Jake' dress in it.

"This is for something special I had planned."

Aunt Rose just glared at me when she realized what must be in the bag. "You little sneak," she said.

I just giggled and ran off into Carlisle's office, he was sitting at his desk, and said, "Grandpa Carl would you please hide this for me, I have something special in mind planned for this."

"Sure thing honey," he replied.

I knew now that my dress and the plans I had for it where well protected.

"Oh my god you didn't," my dad said to Aunt Rose.

I quickly whispered in my mom's ear, "please mom, please shield me and Aunt Rose from dad."

She just gave me this questioning look as I batted my eyes at her.

"Fine," she agreed.

Dad turned to us saying, "Don't tell me that you're in on this too, dear."

Mom just shrugged her shoulders and then looked at me whispering, "You owe me an explanation on this."

"Fine," I said mocking her, "but later not right now."

Her eyes studied me intently trying to figure out what I was up to.

"If you say a word I will never speak to you again," I mouthed to Aunt Rose then started unloading the other bags to show off everything I had gotten. I got that look again as she just nodded and rolled her eyes again.

That was going to be my birthday present for Jake. No one else needed to know about it and I knew that Grandpa Carl would never sell me out.

I already knew that they were going to have a big party, against my strong protesting, so I figured I would crash my own party so to speak. I could just imagine the look on Jake's face when I came walking down the stairs for my birthday party in that dress.

The countdown had begun it was now only one week till my birthday. Technically it would be my seventh birthday but according to Nahuel it was more like my twenty-first.  
My mind raced in anticipation and the days passed.

Jake came by and as always Aunt Rose had a few snide remarks for him while he in return rattled off a few more blonde jokes aimed at her. I just laughed and jumped up into his arms, getting lost in those big beautiful eyes of his and the warmth of his embrace.

I hopped back down and asked, "So what are you going to get me for my birthday?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it," he teasingly told me.

I tried my best to make him talk by batting my eyes and pouting at him like Aunt Alice always did.

"Not fair, you're breaking my heart," he laughed, "and I'm still not gonna tell you."

I glared at him then walked off into the other room, I heard him laugh and then start talking to everyone else.

'That's ok I have something that's going to knock your socks off' I thought to myself grinning. I imagined him immediately shimmering into his wolf form and howling at the sight of me in that dress. At least that was the reaction that I was hoping for.

I heard him ask mom something about needing to talk to dad and her together so I figured it had something to do with the party.

Jake and mom started walking off towards our house as Alice bounced up hooking her arm in mine and lead us to the front door asking, "So, what do you want at your party?"

"Umm, let me think." I jokingly said, "how about coffins, corpses, and spider webs."

"What?" she said coming to a complete stop so fast that I bumped into her.

"Just kidding," I said almost doubling over with laughter.

"Come on now, seriously, what do you want at your birthday party," she asked in a serious tone of voice.

"I want my family and friends to be there and us all to have a good time," I told her, "regardless of what it takes."

I cringed at that last statement seeing her face brighten up. I could see a million things start running through her mind.

"You're going to love it, I promise," she said then skipped off into the other room to start making preparations.

I gave Aunt Rose one of those 'please save me from the torture looks' nodding in the direction Aunt Alice had disappeared.

"You never should have said that," she smiled heading towards Alice.

"Just make sure the main color is red please," I asked and got a ice cold stare as an answer.

"It's my birthday party," I pleadingly reminded her and she turned down the hallway shaking her head.

The next day I was forbidden by everyone to go into the garage. I knew that something having to do with my birthday party was in there but Aunt Rose made me swear that she would keep her secret as long as I didn't go try to take a peek.

It was frustrating to me because they were hiding something in the garage, and my loving boyfriend seemed to be up to something as well. He was lost in his own thoughts whenever he was around and all of my begging and pleading for him to tell me what was coming got me nowhere.

I finally gave up and waited for the worst. I had no clue how much of a party it was going to be and what was going to happen but it was obvious that no one was going to budge and spill the beans.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this! Plz let me know what you think!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own tiwilight I just love it too much to let it end!**

Chapter 10

THE BIG PARTY

"Time to go get ready," Aunt Alice hollered.

I was told to take my time and relax in a hot bath then get ready for the party so that everything could be done with their preparations. Aunt Rose had been instructed to help me get ready just to make sure that I would not try to cheat.

"You're gonna cause a few heart attacks tonight," Aunt Rose told me while fixing my hair, "all I ask is that if your parents ask where you got that dress you tell them that it was against my knowledge."

I giggled and assured her, "I won't say a word."

We had already picked out the matching accessories and we were steadily getting ready while my impatience kept growing, imagining that any second the phone would ring saying that everything was ready.

I couldn't wait to see the look on my dearest Jake's face when he saw me for the first time in this dress.

"You look so beautiful," Aunt Rose told me when I was almost ready.

I sat back in the chair while she finished up my hair and tried to control the butterflies started in my stomach.

"Don't be nervous," she crooned noticing that my hands were trembling.

"Jake is not the only one I'm worried about, I think my parents are gonna hit the roof," I admitted nervously.

"All I can say is that you better not say I got that for you," she reminded me.

I jumped when the phone rang. My heart skipped a beat and felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

Aunt Rose answered the phone. "We are on our way. Of course she looks beautiful."

It was Aunt Alice no doubt checking to make sure Aunt Rose had followed her exact instructions.

She kissed me on the forehead and pulled me up, "Come on, it's time to go down, everyone is here and everything is ready. Take a deep breath and calm yourself, the party is going to go perfectly."

Fine, I thought, sure, as I imagined Grandpa Charlie falling over with a heart attack, Jake's jaw hitting the floor, hearing Emmet's hooting and hollering, the party turning into complete chaos.

I slowly peeked around the corner to see who was there. I could see Grandpa Charlie and Sue, Billy, Seth, Leah, Sam and Emily with the rest of their pack, queued up on one side of the stairs and the rest of my family on the other. Right in the middle was my precious Jake, unbelievably sexy in a black tux with a red tie.

I almost swallowed my tongue at the sight of my precious Jake. I quickly pulled my head back, leaning up against the wall trying to get my body to quit shaking in anticipation.

I desperately look for an escape, but Aunt Rose was right behind me gently pushing me towards the top of the stairs.

"Don't be scared," she said as she grabbed my hand and started leading, more like pulling, me out for everyone to see.

You could have heard a pin drop as I started down the stairs.

"Oh my god she's," was all that Billy could get out before Grandpa Charlie punched him in the shoulder. I was studying Jake's eyes as I walked down the stairs.

They were wide in amazement as he whispered, "you're so beautiful."

I saw my dad and mother shoot a glare at Aunt Rose who just shrugged her shoulders mouthed, "Don't look at me that was her choice."

My mom ran up to me grabbing me in a hug, "My baby has grown up into a beautiful young lady."

I could hear other murmurs and whispers, but none of them mattered I was lost in those big, beautiful eyes of the man I loved.

He leaned over and grabbed me up into a very passionate kiss. I was lost again in his embrace. The whole world seemed to disappear as we kissed.

We stopped kissing when the whole room started clearing their throats.

Grandpa Charlie spoke up, "Jake, do I need to arrest you for public indecency with a child, she is technically seven." He cringed as Sue elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry Chief," Jake replied, "kinda got caught up in the moment."

I noticed the rest of the room now for the first time. Aunt Alice had done a perfect job, as always and everything accented my dress perfectly. There where sheer red lace drapes for the windows, red table cloth on the table, red candles and beautiful red roses everywhere.

Everyone formed a line of sorts and hugged me as they came forward to give me my presents.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were first in line. Aunt Alice grabbed my neck saying, "Oh my god you look so beautiful. I hope you like your party."

"It's perfect," I reply being passed to Uncle Jasper. He leaned over and gave me a hug handing me small wrapped box, "Happy birthday big girl."

"Thank you," I smiled tears forming in my eyes.

Stop, I thought to myself, I am not going to cry. It was a red pair of stylish Ray Ban sunglasses.

Grandpa Charlie and Sue were next, "Wow, happy birthday." Grandpa Charlie hugged me as he handed me my present.

I unwrapped the box and found a beautifully engraved keychain with his picture on one side and on the other in elegant script, "Granddaughter of the Chief of Police. Any actions will result in dire consequences." Attached to the keychain was a miniature can of pepper spray.

I just shook my head laughing, and I hug him again whispering, "Thank you Grandpa."

Next up was Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. They handed me my present and I opened it excitedly finding a beautiful guardian angel necklace inside. I had Jake help me put it on immediately.

I hugged them both, one in each arm saying, "Thank you so much I love it, it's beautiful."

Sam followed by Emily stepped up to me and handed me a card inside was the names of all the pack members and a voucher. The voucher read 'to be redeemed at the Blue Ink Tattoo parlor. I gasped and could hear my dad doing the same only it sounded more like a growl.

"Since you're a part of the pack now we thought you might need this." Sam beamed.

I turned just in time to see my dad lifting his hand up to smack Jake upside the head.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Jake asked innocently though his face did not show the same innocence.

"We'll talk about this later." My dad sneered.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet ignored them stepping in-between us. They handed me a small box. I unwrapped it grateful that they had interfered with what was surely about to happen between my dad and Jake. I found a remote control for a radio. I looked around questioningly.

"You'll see it in a minute." Uncle Em winked at me.

I had to laugh at the way he pulled his face, "thank you, you know how much I love music."

They nodded and finally it was my mom and dad's turn. I opened the box finding a set of keys.

I squealed in excitement. They lead me into the garage. Dad and Uncle Emmet grabbed a tarp and gave it a good yank uncovering my brand new Audi A8 W12.

"Oh my god," I screamed as I looked it over.

It was a dark charcoal silver with pearl flakes. The windows were dark tinted and I opened the driver's door to find a dark chocolate leather interior.

"This is what the remote is for," Uncle Emmet said, "Try it out."

I turned the power on and hit play on the CD player as a CD of my dad's music started playing.

Tears started rolling down my face and I grabbed my parents up in a hug before climbing in behind the wheel, "Oh my god, thank you so much, I love it. Can I?" I asked as I started the engine hearing it roar into life.

"Please be careful," they said watching Jake climb into the passenger seat.

I put the car in drive and hit the gas as the car lurched out of the garage sliding sideways on the gravel driveway.

I heard my mom yell "Slow Down," as we flew towards the highway.

I absolutely loved the way the car handled. I slid to a stop at the end of the driveway and looked at Jake with that little twinkle in my eyes, "You ready for this." I asked.

He winked at me wickedly throwing on his seatbelt, "Let's not die before I get a chance to give you my present please."

"Ok," I agreed nonchalantly flooring it. The car screamed out onto the highway. It was so powerful. We were doing a hundred and twenty before I knew it and were almost to town. I slowed down to an almost stop then punched it yanking the wheel around. The car responded by lurching around into a power spin and I struggled to keep the car on the road. I looked over at Jake's face, he was laughing while he kept a white knuckled death grip on the dashboard and door.

"Am I scaring you," I teasingly asked him.

"Let's see what this baby can do," he said looking back into my eyes.

I stopped the car pulling over onto the side of the road then grabbed him leaning over to kiss him.

The world stopped again as I got lost in his warm embrace.

"We need to get back to the party," he reluctantly reminded me, "they will probably think that we died somewhere along the way. Plus I still have my present to give you."

"What is it," I asked.

"You'll see," he grinned, "no cheating."

I pouted and just floored the car again trying to get back to the house as fast as I could pondering all of the possibilities of what he would surprise me with that had to be in front of everyone. It must still be at the house I thought.

We came flying down the driveway as I cut the wheel hard hitting the brakes to make it slide back around the other direction.

"I'll take the keys if I catch you doing that again," my mom said while Jake and I got out of the car laughing.

"We were just having a little fun mom," Jake said teasing her.

"I know, and I also know what you having fun involves," mom shook her head punching him in the arm.

Jake wrapped his arm around me and we started back into the house where I could see Billy laughing and the 'white-as-a-ghost' look on Grandpa Charlie's face.

Jake reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a red envelope. 'Happy birthday to the One I love the Most' was written on the front.

He stepped behind me as I opened the card. In it was a note that read. 'Happy birthday baby, I love you and you alone. Now turn around please.'

I turned around hearing gasps coming from all over the room. My heart stopped. There he was, the man I loved, on one knee in front of me holding a small red jewelry box. He handed it to me saying,

"I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me my beloved Renesmee."

I opened the box slowly inside was an enormous heart cut ruby ring surrounded with diamonds. Tears of joy clouded my eyes as I tried to answer him but couldn't get any words to come out passed the lump in throat.

My head was spinning. I collapsed into his arms and fainted. I woke up a few seconds later finding myself laying on the couch.

Jake was kneeling there next to me with a smile on his face.

"So I hope that I can take that as a yes?" he asked.

I just reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck saying, "There is nothing else in this world that I want other than to be with you, yes I will marry you."

He slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. Then he helped me to stand up, I was still a little shaky.

"You ok?" my parents asked.

"Never better," I replied.

Everyone immediately rushed up to congratulate us. We were all startled by a knock at the door. No one was expecting any visitors.


	11. Chapter 11  Uninvited Guest

Chapter 11

UNINVITED GUEST

I heard an unfamiliar voice at the door when

Grandpa Carlisle answered it.

My mom hissed, "What the hell does he want?"

I was shocked to hear that come out of my mom's mouth, and then I got a little worried when I saw the look on my mother's face. It was pure terror. I recognized his face, it was Aro who walked around the corner. I heard Jake growl from beside me.

"It's ok, he is alone, and all he wants is to see that everything we told him about you before is true." my dad said in a very aggravated tone.

"I had no intention of breaking up the party," Aro said, "I just wanted to come and check on the newest addition to our family."

I cringed when he said 'our'.

"May I," he asked as he took a step towards me.

My mom growled and jumped in front of me, "You will not touch my daughter."

"Honey," Grandpa Carlisle said putting his hand on her shoulder, "He came with good intentions."

"It's ok mom," I tried smiling up at her, "He's not going to hurt me."

She stepped to the side watching his every move as he reached for my hand. I put my hand in his willingly allowing him to read my thoughts.

"Well," Aro said after a few short moments, "I see that there are congratulations in order. You have all been through quite a lot I see. I am glad that everything worked out without any dire consequences. You have truly grown up into a very beautiful young vampire."

My mother growled at his compliment.

"Thank you," I said before my mother could say anything else.

"As Carlisle has said," he continued, "I have come only to observe the child. I am glad to see that all of you have been able to make this transformation a smooth one. I bid you farewell Carlisle and wish only for the best when it comes to your beautiful family."

He left after saying those last words disappearing into the night. Poor Uncle Jasper, I thought, he was trying so hard to keep everyone in the room calm. I could see him rubbing his temples.

"Thank you Jasper for keeping everyone calm." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"After feeling the hatred turning into rage with Bella here," Jasper said putting his arm around her, "I felt that it would be best to do so before she ripped his head off."

My mom glared at him. "You should have let me kill him."

Dad put his arm around her trying to comfort her. "He truly came here only to observe. I could read his every thought. He got a little scared thinking you were going to attack him."

Everyone in the room got a good laugh out of that.

"Jeez mom you scared the leader of the Volturi," I teased her trying to get her to calm down.

She softened the look on her face as she grabbed me up in her arms, "I thought he was here to try to take you from me again."

"Never," I assured her, "I will never go anywhere with that monster."

"Like he would ever get a chance," Jake growled.

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement with his statement. I looked over and saw Aunt Alice looking very distraught.

I walk over to her and gave her a hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't see him coming and it scares me to not have been able to see his decision," she sobbed, "I can't see your future or any decisions that they make about you and then he shows up and ruins this special night for you."

"It's ok," I patted her back, "he could never ruin this night for me. This has been the best party you have ever done for me, and with a little help from my soon to be husband, and my awesome family, this has been the best night of my life. Nothing will ever be able to change that."

She looked only slightly better but I knew what would cheer her up right away.

"Besides we have a wedding to plan," I reminded her and saw that all too familiar twinkle come back into her eyes.

She immediately bounced off into the other room to get her wedding materials.

"You just made her day," my mom smiled at me.

We could all hear her rummaging through her supplies.

"Just one thing please," I yelled to Aunt Alice, "leave me out of it. I want you to surprise me."

"Bella, Rosalie, and Esme," Aunt Alice yelled, "I need your help please."

I just shrugged my shoulders when Aunt Rose glared at me.

"Look at what you've started." She sighed.

Everyone laughed at that statement. Jake came up behind me wrapping his arms around me whispering in my ear. "So Mrs. Jake Black, what's on your mind now."

"You," I said turning around in his arms to reach up and kiss him.

"Come on Nessie," Uncle Emmet rolled his eyes heading out the front door, "I want you to take me for a ride now. I hear that car is unbelievable to drive."

I tossed him the keys, "bring it back in one piece, I'm a little busy right now."

He kind of pouted and then his face brightened up.

"Hey Charlie, Billy let's go see what that beast can do."

Grandpa Charlie shook his head, "Oh no, you're not going to get me into that car with you, not after the last trip we took together."

I laugh remembering the sick look on his face when he had gotten out of Uncle Emmet's jeep after they had gone for a 'pleasure drive'.

"Come on big boy lets go," was Billy's reply.

Emmet picked Billy up and blurred out the door at an inhuman speed. We could all hear Billy laughing as they took off down the driveway.

I had more important things on my mind right now than just some car. My fiancée, Jake, the love of my life was all I could think about. I looked back up into those loving eyes of his.

"So do you like the dress I picked out?" I finally got the chance to asked him.

He blushed as he said, "more than you know, thank goodness your mom kept your dad out of my head right then."

I gave him a devious little grin and I whispered to him, "So will you tell me exactly what was on your mind?"

He just laughed at picking me up and spinning me around and around.

"I can't believe you are finally going to be all mine."

"Always and forever, for all eternity," I sighed contently reaching up to kiss him again.

We sat down on the couch just staring into each other eyes, I loved the feeling of his arm around me. A small part of my mind wandering if I had made a mistake by leaving my entire wedding up to Aunt Alice.

'Oh well,' I thought, 'knowing Aunt Alice it will be perfect. Perfection especially when it came to weddings is a specialty of hers.

My mind turned to more serious things as we sat there. I thought about Aro showing up at my party. Were his intentions true or was there something else going on.

"What's wrong," Jake asked me noticing the puzzled look on my face, "is everything ok?"

"Never in a million years could I be any better than what I am right now," I assured him pushing Aro from my mind.

'Nothing would be able to take my Jake from me,' I thought. I had no idea how hard some would try to make that happen.


	12. Chapter 12 Preperations

ALICE

Chapter 12

PREPARATIONS

There was so much to do and so little time to do it in. Ness wanted a perfect surprise wedding and that was going to be what she would get.

I already had the perfect spot picked out. There was a shaded grove at the lower end of the river that was secluded enough for what I needed.

I had already sent out her measurements to my friend at the bridal shop to start making the perfect dress, I had the color scheme picked out too, and the invitations sent. All I had to do was go and get everything ready.

I was a little impatient to find out who else would come since I already knew Charlie, Sue and Billy would be there so I got the rest of the family to help me call around to make sure of the others.

We started making calls to everyone I invited who consisted for the most part of the vampires who came to help us when the Volturi tried to kill Renesmee. She would love having all of them there.

I had already made the call to Tanya. The Denali's were all coming and Tanya assured me that she would let the Amazon coven know as well. I saw her asking Garrett and Kate, to go let Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna know that they were invited, who in turn would notify Hulien and Nahuel.

Esme got in touch with the Irish coven, and Siobhan had already notified me that she was coming with Liam and Maggie.

Edward was able to get in touch with the Egyptian coven and although Amun was against it, he was coming with Kebi, Benjamin and Tia.

Carlisle had upon request from Nessie got in touch with Vladimir and Stefan but they hadn't decided yet.

Jasper phoned Peter and of course he and Charlotte were very excited to be included on the guest list.

I had Jake find out from Sam who in his pack was coming.

Everything was falling into place. Only one week left to go.

Finally, Renesmee's dress arrived. I immediately dragged her upstairs, with her strongly protesting, to try it on and make sure it was a perfect fit since there was still time for alterations if necessary.

Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and I all helped dressing her up. She looked so beautiful, a perfect fit. Bella just stared at her daughter blankly the realization that Nessie wasn't a little girl anymore and would soon be married slowly dawned on her.

Nessie jumped over to her giving her a big hug saying. "Mom it's going to be ok."

Bella just sighed, "you look so beautiful."

"Thank you," Nessie replied burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

We all got in for a group hug then helped her out of the dress and I carefully hung it up to keep it in perfect condition for the wedding.

Jake had only one request, he wanted Old Quil to do the ceremony.

"Of course," I told him, as he ran off to go ask Old Quil.

Esme had made preparations for their honeymoon at Isle Esme. They would have 2 weeks there, out on a secluded island where they would have the utmost privacy and could enjoy the beauty of the island all by themselves. I had already foreseen that the weather there was going to be perfect.

Only two days left till the big day.

Renesmee was getting nervous already as the guests started arriving so they would have a little time to get to see how Renesmee was doing and see how much she had grown.

The Denali coven together with the Amazon coven showed up first with Hulien and Nahuel arriving only a few hours later. There was a small girl about 5 years old with Nahuel.

Zafrina gasped in awe when she saw how much Renesmee had grown. Nessie ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She had gotten so fond of her in those last few days.

I felt a little uneasy when I saw Nahuel staring at Renesmee and I wondered if there was going to be a problem.

"He is just glad to see her all grown up and happy," Edward assured me, "there was an accident with his wife. The baby killed her before he could change her."

I immediately ran over to him, "I'm so glad to see you could come. It's good to see you again. You have a very beautiful daughter there. What's her name?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "I named her Anacaona, which means 'Golden Flower'."

Tears formed in his eyes as he continued, "I wasn't fast enough to save her mother."

I hugged him and said not to worry that everything would work out. He looked over at Renesmee and said, "I'm so glad to see her grown up and happy. I have something that I would like to talk to Carlisle about, do you know where he is."

"He will be coming out the door in 15 seconds," I nodded in the direction of the front door.

Sure enough there he came out of the house with a big smile to welcome all of our friends. After my dad said hi to everyone I saw Nahuel pull him over to the side and explain everything that happened.

I saw the hurt on my father's face, "Nahuel, I'm so sorry, we were able to do it and you were not."

He picked Anacaona up and said, "Well what has happened cannot be changed but there is something that I would like to give you."

He handed Carlisle a small dark leather case.

"Inside here you will find an antidote for vampire venom. I found an old medicine man deep in the rain forest that was able to save my wife after an accidental bite before we had gotten married. I'm not sure what is in it but I'm sure that with your medical knowledge and equipment you will be able to make more."

My dad was shocked at first but eventually found his voice again.

"Thank you, I have tried for years to see if there was any way of slowing or stopping vampire venom. There are so many different plant and animal species in the rainforest that I wondered if there would be something down there that could cure it."

"We have perfected a way to save people with mortal wounds using vampire venom and then using this antidote to cure them before the process was complete."

"Wow that brings a whole new prospect for vampire venom to light, thank you so much for this precious gift," Carlisle beamed, "you are always welcomed here and if you ever need any help or advice you can always ask me."

"Thank you very much Dr. Cullen," Nahuel said, "it fills me with happiness to see how much she has grown. You have a beautiful granddaughter."

Carlisle quickly disappeared into his office to start analyzing the antidote. I hoped fiercely that he would be able to duplicate it.

I skipped back around the house to see that the Irish coven had arrived. Siobhan let out a hearty laugh as she saw Renesmee come running around the corner to them.

"My you have gotten big little one," she said hugging Nessie.

"Thank you," Nessie said smiling at Liam and Maggie.

I saw my mother looking out one of the windows in the house. The look on her face said it all, pure happiness at having all of our family and friends here.

Garrett, Jake and Emmet were all wrestling with Rosalie and Kate standing close by comparing beauty tips.

Nahuel was engrossed in a conversation with Edward and Bella, while Nessie and Maggie were playing with Anacaona catching butterflies.

I suddenly realized who was missing as my husband came up and put his arms around me from behind kissing me on the nape of my neck.

"All your hard work sure is paying off," he said as I turned to kiss him.

He picked me up in his arms and I felt guilty for being so wrapped up in getting everything ready that I had accidentally forgot about him.

He felt my remorse and said, "I have been happy watching you do the things you love."

"I promise that you and me are going to go off on a little getaway after all of this so we can have a little alone time," I promised winking at him.

"Hmm, maybe I need to influence some other people's feelings so you can plan a few more weddings," he teased me with that little smirk on his face.

I laugh leaning in to kiss him again. My beautiful husband that I loved so much, always so understanding, and it seemed that nothing would get him down as long as I was happy.

I had a few plans of my own to make it up to him remembering that my latest order from Victoria's Secret had arrived.

Later that evening as we were all sitting around visiting the Egyptian coven arrived. Jake did not look to pleased when Benjamin came up and picked up Nessie.

"Wow, you are so beautiful," he said and then noticed the look he was getting from Jake. He let go of her and told Jake shaking his hand, "you are a very lucky man."

Jake relaxed and said, "Thank you."

Amun and Kebi were talking to Carlisle and  
Esme, Anacaona was still playing with Nessie, Maggie and now Tia. All of our conversations continued late into the night as the children and Jake started getting sleepy.

Anacaona was not going to leave Nessie's side so Nahuel let her go down to the cottage with Jake and Nessie to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to go beautifully I thought as I relaxed into my husband's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Caius**

**Chapter 13**

**EVIL PREPARATIONS**

"What are you saying Aro? It can't be! She is going to marry a werewolf?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Calm yourself brother and think of the possibilities that could come from this," Aro tried to sound reasonable.

"I am thinking of the possibilities. A half-vampire, half-werewolf mutant would be indestructible. What would we be able to do against such a monstrosity? Our enemies would become indestructible," I growled.

"How would we look in to the eyes of those who depend on us for leadership if we allow such an atrocity to be bred right under our noses? There would be total chaos."

"I see this as an opportunity my brother to expand our ranks," Aro replied calmly.

"How, when they gather a force of abilities so strong that we, The Volturi, had to retreat in shame the last time we encountered that coven," I hissed.

"Please brother you must be patient. I already have a plan in motion. If everything works out the way I believe it will, we will be able to get not one but all of them on our side," Aro was using his 'holier than thou' tone of voice, "all things in due time."

I storm off out of the chamber into my own absolutely seething at the thought of that mutant being allowed to breed. Aro must be under some kind of spell to be so foolish.

Demetri knocked at the door just when I was about to send out for him.

"Come in," I called to him, "Tell me my son how do you feel about the possibility of yet another mutant being born into our perfect world?"

"Something needs to be done to stop it father," he looked determined as he continued. "We have a new recruit, Troy, in our ranks that recently discovered his ability to foresee the future of an individual by merely touching a photograph of said individual."

I could feel the corners of my face turn into a sneer as a plan of my own formed, "I want you to go and get a picture of that mutant Renesmee."

"Yes father," he replied obedient as ever.

"Tell no one what has been discussed in this room today, just get the picture and bring it to me with Troy," I ordered.

My mind turned to consider how I would end this atrocity before it could spawn anymore but I could not stay away for too long. I regained my composure and returned to the chamber taking up my seat next to Aro once more. With the perfect plan forming in my mind I would have to be careful not to touch or allow him to touch me.

"Have you considered the possibilities my brother," he inquired reaching for me.

"Yes," I replied hiding the delight in my voice, avoiding his touch by plucking a wayward string from my robe, "you are right we need to have patience."

I am waiting, I thought to myself, but not for what you are waiting for. All I need is a chance to catch one or both of them alone. Without their family close at hand to protect them they would be vulnerable. I smiled inwardly knowing that my revenge for our humiliation would soon come to pass.

It only took my son a day and a half to retrieve the picture. He came into the chamber winked once then asked for an audience with his father. I quickly excused myself and followed him into my chamber where my son's wonderful new recruit, Troy, was waiting.

"You are the one who can see the future by touching photographs?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes sir," he answered nervously.

I took out a photo of myself and handed it to him.

"Tell me what do you see?"

His hand shook as he reached for it.

"I can see that this is not the reason you brought me here my lord. You have a picture of a young girl whose future you are interested."

I was pleased with his response he knew better than to go looking into my distant future without permission.

"Do not be afraid little one," I said placing my hand on his shoulder, "I have a special assignment for you. I need you to look into her future and tell me when she and her mate will be alone."

He nodded and I saw his eyes turn completely black as he relayed what he saw.

"In five days time she will marry her mate. There is a very large gathering of werewolves and vampires there. On the night of the wedding they will leave and go to a secluded island by the name of Isle Esme. They will be alone there for two weeks."

The crimson returned to his eyes as he handed Demetri back the photo.

"Thank you so much for your help with this, you are excused."

He left quickly and I turned to my son.

"There can be no witnesses. Dispose of him quietly while we enjoy our feast tonight. Then I want you to select two strong and loyal new recruits for an assignment in South America where there have been reports of werewolf activity, it will explain our business here. I cannot allow Aro to become suspicions."

"Yes father," Demetri bowed then excused himself to start making preparations.

Finally I will be able to end this mutant girl and prevent the breeding of something that could turn out to be our greatest enemy.

I returned to the chamber just as another group of tourists were being led in to meet their end. I picked out a young woman with dark brown hair that reminded me of the one they called Renesmee. I leapt to her listening to her gurgled cries as I ripped out her throat. I threw her body down drained feeling satisfied that I would soon suck all the life out of the real mutant after killing her werewolf mate.

I retired to my chamber for the rest of the evening. Demetri came to me later that evening with two young men, saying that they were perfect for what we were going to encounter.

"What are your names and abilities young ones?" I enquired.

"My name is Matheus and my abilities are strength and speed," was the first ones reply.

The second replied, "My name is Jules and my ability is deafening my targets so they never hear what is coming."

"Very good Demetri, they will be perfect for what needs to be done," I said dismissing them.

"Make our travel arrangements for the northern part of South America as we can swim the rest of the way from there. We leave in three days time."

My mouth filled with venom at the thought of how her blood would taste.


	14. Chapter 14  The Big Day

RENESMEE

Chapter 14

THE BIG DAY

My stomach was in knots when I woke up. Jake was already gone and my mom, Aunt Rose, Grandma Esme, and Aunt Zafrina were there waiting on me to wake up so they could help get me ready for my wedding.

My wedding, I thought as I tried to hide back under the covers and go back to sleep to hopefully wake up after it was over. No such luck.

Aunt Rose yanked the covers off of me saying, "Come on sweetie, it's time to get you ready."

I quickly looked around but didn't see Aunt Alice so I assumed that she was off making sure that everything else was ready. I picked at the breakfast Grandma made me but I just wasn't hungry. I wanted to go and hunt real quick but knew that was going to be out of the question.

"Aww honey you need to eat," Grandma said as she gently brushed my hair back from my face.

I just shook my head, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up already."

I pushed the plate away and looked around hoping that Jake would reappear but I guess that he had already been warned to stay away from the house before the wedding.

I just wanted to hold him one more time in my arms before we got married, just a little comfort for me to help calm me down. Just one more kiss was all I need to be calm.

I followed Aunt Rose up the stairs where I found my mom looking at my dress with a hollow stare. That's all it took, and I started crying.

I couldn't help but notice the look on Aunt Rose's face, if she had been able to cry she would be crying too. Grandma gathered us all up in a great big hug.

Aunt Zafrina interrupted after a while, "This is to be a happy day for the little one, there is no need for crying or we will never get her ready in time."

I saw the concerned look on her face and I had to laugh. She was right, this was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. It was, I was just so nervous that my emotions were a wreck right now. I saw Grandma reach into her pocket and get her phone out.

"We could use your help, she is a nervous wreck," was all I could hear her say.

I heard the door open downstairs and soon calmness washed over me taking the knots out of my stomach.

"Thank you Uncle Jasper," I called down the stairs.

"No problem sweetie," he replied.

I saw my mom's hands trembling a little so I called down the stairs, "Uncle Jasper can you help my mom calm down too please."

I saw her shoulders drop a little as she calm down too.

"Thank you Jasper," mom said.

I just heard him laughing down stairs. The time flew as everyone took turns doing their little part to get me ready.

It was finally time to go when that uneasy feeling started in my stomach again. I could see everyone there as we approached the place that Aunt Alice had picked for the ceremony.

It was beautiful. There were rows of seats that were on each side of a rose petal pathway leading up to the beautiful archway.

My heart was racing till I finally got into Uncle Jasper's range and immediately felt his calming presence again. Everyone sat down while I got out of the jeep. I had to sit on the back of it so that my dress wouldn't wrinkle and it was the only vehicle that could drive over the rough terrain.

My mom kissed me on my forehead gently, "My beautiful baby."

She whispered then quickly went and walked down the aisle with Grandpa Charlie and Sue.

Seth and Leah were next. I couldn't help but notice Nahuel staring at Leah the whole time. I wondered if something might come of that but my mind quickly turned to the sound of Aunt Rose playing the wedding march. My dad grabbed my arm in his.

He smiled at me and said, "You look so beautiful, just like your mother on our wedding day."

The water works started again and I saw Uncle Jasper turn to focus all of his attention on me. The would be tears quickly dried up. I mouthed thank you to him as we walked by. He just smiled and nodded.

I looked up and saw my precious Jake standing in front of a crystal podium in a beautiful pure white tux. I gasped missing a step. My dad caught me in his arm keeping me from falling.

"Careful honey," he said as he finally handed me over to Jake.

I couldn't take my eyes of his beautiful face as Old Quil started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved….."

That was all I heard as I got lost in those big gorgeous eyes of his until he cleared his throat, snapping me out of my little trance.

"This is the part where you say I do." "

Sorry, I do," I squeaked out and could hear everyone trying to keep from laughing which made me blush even more.

"Do you Jake," Old Quil asked, "take this young woman to love and cherish, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jake answered proudly.

"Is there anyone here who would not have these two joined today in holy matrimony," Old Quil asked.

You could hear the whisper of a breeze through the trees while he waited.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jake Black. You may kiss the bride," he finally said.

I quickly jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him before he even had the chance to move, the crowd behind me started laughing and clapping.

None of that mattered to me anymore, they all disappeared as I got lost in that kiss. Mr. and Mrs. Jake Black. He is mine forever now, I thought.

I eventually let go of his neck and he gently placed me back on the ground. Everyone came up congratulating us, and giving us hugs.

I just wanted to get him alone. I looked at him imagining ripping that tux off of his perfectly sculptured…

"Bella will you please shield our daughter from me, I don't want to hear what's on her mind right now," my father yelled.

I felt every ounce of blood come up to my cheeks realizing that my dad was hearing what I was thinking.

"Oh my god," I gasped desperately trying to find away to escape.

I had never been so embarrassed in my life.

"Mom how could you," I accused to her.

"I'm so sorry dear, I got so emotional that I forgot to keep you two blocked," She smiled and hug me.

"Please pay more attention," I begged her.

"Don't worry it won't happen again," mom assured me and of course everyone started laughing.

Alice got everyone to start back to the house for the reception when my husband scooped me off my feet to help me get back into the jeep.

"So what were you thinking about doing," Jake asked once we were in the jeep.

"I'll show you if you tell me exactly what you thought when you saw me in that dress that I got especially for you," I replied.

He just kissed me and trembled as he said, "I'll have to tell you later, if we get into this conversation right now there is a good chance we will never make it to the reception and this jeep will never be the same again."

I smiled knowing exactly what he meant by that.


	15. Chapter 15

JAKE

Chapter 15

MR. AND MRS. JAKE BLACK

I was driving the jeep back to the house when Nessie started kissing my ear and whispered, "You know we don't have to go back just right this moment."

I stopped the jeep so that I wouldn't lose control trying desperately to calm myself.

"Alice will never forgive me if your dress doesn't come back in one piece." I managed to say between deep breaths.

"We could be real careful," she started pleading but I quickly leaned over and kissed her before she could say anything else.

She just sat there and pouted as I drove back to the Cullen's house.

"We are fixing to be alone for the next two weeks, and we don't have to be here but for the next two or three hours and then we will be on our way to our own private personal island where it won't matter what we do," I looked at her raising my eyebrows.

She sighed as the house came into view. I saw the look of relief on both Alice and Rosalie's face when they saw that we were still fully clothed.

I couldn't help but laugh catching a glimpse of Edward, his reaction to their thoughts was exactly what one would expect from a father. I could only imagine what he said to Bella as he leaned over to her.

I stopped and stop and quickly moved around so I could get her out of the jeep myself.

"We have an eternity together and you are worried about a few hours," I whispered scooping her back up in my arms.

She looked deep into my eyes, "you're right, you belong to me now, I still need to get a leash for you later."

I just raised my eyebrows again as she giggled that devious little giggle of hers that absolutely drove me wild.

"Behave you two," Bella said looking at the expressions on our faces.

We both blushed as I gently set Nessie down on the porch so she could walk inside.

"Is my jeep still in one piece?" Emmet called out from somewhere inside.

"Not by my choice," Ness shot back at him.

Her comeback got Emmet doubling over with laughter.

I went to grab something to eat while Alice straightened out and inspected Nessie's dress. I was looking over the refreshment table at all of the different foods that were there.

Caviar just looked and smelled nasty, there was some kind of spread on crackers that looked like someone opened a can of dog food, probably Rosalie I smiled to myself.

I finally found a meat and cheese tray that I raided, inhaling the food as fast as I could before anyone could notice me.

My stomach had been unable to hold down food this morning and I was starving now. Feeling a little more relaxed I went to go find my wife grabbing both of us a glass of champagne. She graciously took her glass and downed it immediately, then reached for mine. I took a sip to wash down the meat and cheese I just ate handing her the glass so she could finish it off.

"Easy there tiger, as much as I would love to see your wild side I don't think anyone else here would," I teased her.

She just cut me a look out of the corner of her eye as we went around the room to talk to everyone to try and hurry through the rest of the time here so we could leave to be alone.

"Time to cut the cake," Alice chirped behind me.

I just rolled my eyes as we headed over to the table that had a beautiful 3-tier wedding cake on it. I gave Rosalie a dirty look noticing that the figurines were a woman in a wedding dress holding a dog on a leash. Everyone started laughing. I had to admit it did look funny.

"You promised you would behave," Nessie reprimanded her.

"I am, you forgot to tell your Uncle Emmet to behave dear," Rosalie winked at Emmett.

Nessie immediately spun around to look for him but he was already darting out the back door, which made everyone laugh even harder.

We cut the cake, while everyone was taking pictures. My mouth was big enough to get all of the cake into it as she fed me my piece, so I had to be nice when it was my turn to feed her a piece of the cake.

I intentionally smudged a little frosting on her nose that I instantly licked off. Then she got that wicked little grin of hers and smeared some of it on her neck. I licked it off, then quickly grabber her finger and licked the rest of the icing off of it as well before she got any more ideas. She wrinkled her nose at me frustrated.

Next it was time to get the garter. She hiked her leg up on a chair, pulling her dress up to expose where the garter was, I swiftly knelt down, gently biting and licking the inside of her leg slowly dragging the garter off with my teeth. I heard her take a deep breath giving me a 'why did you stop' look.

The music slowed down when I took her out into the middle of the room for our first dance. Edward got on the piano and started playing Bella's lullaby. Everyone watched us moving and dancing.

I saw Charlie go over to Bella when the first song ended to ask her to dance.

What happened next truly blew my mind. Nahuel went to ask Leah for a dance and she jumped into his arms before he even got all the way over there. Oh my god, would the miracles never cease. I saw the twinkle in her eyes as she looked up at him. I started clapping, Seth joined right in behind me. I couldn't believe it. Nessie gave me a puzzled look.

"Leah just imprinted on Nahuel," I explained.

She turned and could see the same thing I did. Wow, as much as Leah detested vampires, she just imprinted on a half-breed. I was glad that she had finally found the one that would make her happy. I didn't feel so bad for her now. Sam and Emily walked up to them and congratulated them. I know that was a relief for him too. They had been so much in love before her cousin had come down to visit. No one knew why it happened only that Sam had imprinted Emily.

Everyone was starting to get restless and the party moved outside into the cool evening breeze.

"May I cut in," Edward asked.

"Of course dad," I said as I gave him her hand.

I walked over to Leah and gave her a big hug, "I'm so glad you found someone you could love."

I shook Nahuel's hand and saw Anacaona reaching her hands up to Leah. She immediately picked her up.

"Are you going to be my mommy?" the little girl asked.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she looked at Nahuel to see what he would answer.

"One day soon," he said simply but his words were layered with promise.

Wow, that even made a tear come to my eye.

"Can I have a dance with my son-in-law," Bella interrupted us.

I turned around and took her hand leading her out onto the floor close to where Edward and Nessie were.

She leaned her head against my shoulder, "promise me you will always take good care of my baby."

"Always, forever and a day," I promised.

Edward cleared his throat and we switched partners. I got my wife back and so did he. Even Carlisle and Esme were out on the dance floor.

The next thing I saw really topped the cake. The little red-head that everyone called Maggie walked up to Seth and asked him to dance. He was so scared to look up that it took Emmet's help to get him out on the dance floor. She leaned into him as they started dancing.

As we passed Seth and Maggie I leaned over and said, "Hey Maggie make him look you in the eyes."

Seth looked at me with pure horror on his face it looked like I had just stuck a knife in his back. Maggie took him by the face and I saw it happen. He immediately melted in her arms and leaned in to kiss her. I looked over and got a thumbs up from Emmet. I mouthed 'thank you' to him and he smiled in response.

I looked over and saw the look on Sue's face. She was with the man she loved, and now her children both seemed to be with the ones that they loved. Everyone gets together for a wedding and one couple gets married and two new couples get started.

I heard Bella gasp, "Oh my god," then turned just in time to see Charlie on one knee in front of Sue proposing to her. She started crying and grabbed him up in her arms.

Oops, better make that three couples get started. This had to be the best night ever.


	16. Chapter 16  Isle Esme  Heaven

Chapter 16

ISLE ESME - HEAVEN

I gently shook the most beautiful woman beside me, my wife.

"We're here," I whispered to her and she yawned sleepily.

Last night had been an amazing evening. Seth, Leah, and their mom Sue had all gotten into loving relationships. Seth imprinted on a full-blown vampire, Leah on a half-vampire just like my Nessie, and Sue accepted Charlie's proposal. They all looked so happy.

I beamed with pride watching my beautiful wife climb out of the bout cabin. She had just a little too much champagne and slept through most of the trip here except for the parts where we had to change planes and when we climbed on the boat.

It was perfect. The sun was just starting to peek out above the island as we got near. Not bad I thought, only took eight hours to get here, total travel time from The Cullen's house to Isle Esme.

"You aren't too tired are you," she asked me.

"Nope, not at all," I assured her.

I carefully pulled the boat up to the dock and tied it up.

"Wait here and let me drop the bags and open the door."

I hastily ran up and unlocked the door throwing the bags into the house then quickly sprinted back to the boat. She immediately launched herself up into my arms and I couldn't help but kiss her.

She was kissing me back and I moved too slowly kiss across her jaw line, nibbling ever so slightly on her ear, slowly kissing my way down her neck whilst carrying her inside straight to the bedroom.

I gently tossed her on the bed then crawled on top of her kissing her again whilst gently tarring off her shirt. She reached up and not so gently tore my shirt to shreds trying to get if off of me. The rest of the clothes we had on turned into a pile of cloth scraps as they went flying in every direction. I gently push her down on the bed then laid down right there next to her.

"Jake please," she begged.

I shook my head placing my finger on her lips then tenderly traced down the outline of her jaw, down the side of her neck and across her shoulder, going down a little more with each pass. Her arms started trembling.

I kept my eyes locked with hers as I continued until I had traced every inch of her body. I leaned over to kiss her and she tried to sit up to get control of me but I gently pushed her down again saying not yet, as I began following the same path with my mouth gently kissing and tasting every inch of her body the same way I had caressed it. Her whole body was shaking by the time I was done.

"Damn you Jake Black," she gasped.

"What," I asked her innocently.

She looked at me, with that I need you now look, then she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck crushing her body into mine.

Never had I ever felt so much ecstasy from anything in my life. Her body convulsed against mine. I felt the pain of her fingernails cutting my back but that only made the ecstasy more intense. My body healed immediately so I wasn't really worried about it anyway.

She grabbed the back of my hair pulling my face to hers kissing me and I could feel her ragged breathing, it sounded like her heart was going to pop out of her chest.

Everything in the world seemed to stop as our bodies became one… Over and over again. Oh my god, I thought to myself, I have just created a monster in both of us. Now I understood all of the jokes that Emmet was always making at Bella and Edward. No wonder they were so worried about the jeep.

After a while we calmed down and just laid there interlocked. I kept staring into her beautiful eyes for I don't know how long.

"Are you ok," I asked after a while since she seemed like she was off in another world.

"Never in a million years would I have ever thought you could bring me that much pleasure," she admitted biting her lower lip.

I gently rolled over picking her up in my lap then stood up, careful not break our connection, I carried her heading for the front door. The sun was starting to set in the sky as I walked out into the water with her clinging to me like we would never have a chance at this again. The water was cool to the touch and I waded out to where our bodies were covered in water.

I leaned over to her gently biting her lower lip and she immediately began grinding her body into mine. She let go of my neck and arched her body backwards into the water while her legs kept a death grip on my waist.

The way the water fell off of her perfect body as she rose back out of it was spectacular. Her hair was completely down and straight now almost all the way down her back. I lowered us both back into the water as she leaned over and kissed me. We kissed until it felt like my lungs were going to burst, then I launched us both straight up out of the water.

I wiped the hair out of her face and started walking up onto the beach, my knees where shaking from all of the excitement and my legs felt like jelly. I slowly and gently collapsed into the sand.

We laid there in the sand watching the sunset while both of our body's relaxed and rested in preparation for the rest of the night. My stomach growled indicating something that both of us had neglected. I laughed as I picked her up and threw her back into the water diving in right behind her.

"Do you hate sand as much as I do right now," I asked her.

"Oh my god yes," she replied.

We climbed out of the water and she started to head into the house, I stopped her.

"Why did you stop me?"

"It's just you and I are alone on an island, why would we need clothes?" I winked her.

The sun had completely set and the water glistening on her body in the moonlight just made me want her even more. Guessing from the look in her eyes she wanted the same.

"Fine," she winked back, "but you have to stay human. I want to watch you hunt just the same as you want to watch me."

"At least until it's time for the kill please," she begged, "I know you can't eat or kill like that but your body is like poetry in motion and I want to watch it."

"Ok," I agreed easily knowing what she meant.

That was why I didn't want us to get clothes. I just never imagined that she would want to see me like that. We took off into the jungle hand in hand, with nothing but our perfect bodies in the moonlight to go hunt.

We hunted our fill and as agreed I only phased into wolf for the kill. She was so fluid in her motions, her perfect stance, seeing the naked body of the world most efficient killer made me stop. This beautiful woman was my wife. A perfect combination of deadly instincts and beauty.

My body trembled at the sight of her launching herself at a full grown panther, but not in fear for her life. I couldn't help but watch in awe as she drained her last kill. The panther never had a chance to move to defend itself, or even make a noise as she killed it.

I watched her hop down from the tree where the panther had been, so perfect, what did she say earlier, 'poetry' that was it pure poetry in motion. I run up and caught her in my arms before she touched the forest floor.

We slowly walked back to the house to enjoy this, one of the most intimate moments we have ever shared. We had hunted together before but not like this. Part of me wanted to be the prey that she leapt at and attacked. I had goose bumps from head to toe.

We got home and both headed for the shower. I let her set the temperature since my body was naturally hotter than hers. We got into the oversized glass shower together. I gently started rinsing all of the saltwater out of her hair. I took the shampoo and tenderly massaged it into all of her hair then carefully rinsed it out. I grabbed the body wash and began cleaning every inch of her body hearing her heartbeat begin to race and her breathing get heavier and heavier. I rinsed her body off and then used my hands to make sure that all of the soap was gone.

When I was done she took the shampoo and started to wash my hair running her fingers deep into my hair, pulling me down to her for a kiss. After a long and tender kiss she started rinsing out my hair then grabbed the body wash to start washing off my body. She gasped as she saw the fingernail scars that she had made on my back.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Jake, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," she said ducking her head.

"Who said that I didn't like it" I whispered as I put my hand under her chin to lift her face up to mine.

I turned off the water after she had finished washing me and grabbed the towel so I could help her dry off, knowing that I would be dry in a matter of seconds from my own body heat. She ran off into the other room and then came back wearing a robe and holding a brush.

"Would you mind brushing my hair," she pleaded.

"I was hoping you would ask me that," I swept her off her feet and carried her into the living room where I sat her on the edge of the couch between my legs and gently began brushing out her hair.

I brushed her hair against my hand to help dry it out. After a few minutes her hair was perfectly straight and dry. She reached back, then turned to look at me, "How did you do that?"

"I used my hand and the brush together to dry it," I replied.

"Wow the perfect husband, you wash me, dry me, then even brush and dry my hair, I am going to be the most spoiled wife in the world," she teased.

"I plan on it," I replied as I leaned over to kiss her.

She quickly jumped up, "but you are also going to be the most spoiled husband. Now sit right here on the floor," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," I replied quickly hoping down.

She jumped up and over me spinning around to where she landed with me in between her legs. She gently started massaging my shoulders.

"Hmmm, wow I could get used to this," I groaned as she started working her way across my shoulders.

She whispered in my ear, "You better."

Then she started kissing down the back of my neck and across my shoulders gently biting down on my shoulder. That was it, I quickly turned around and pulled her down onto the floor with me.

"But I have a surprise for you," she said pouting.

I let her go and she stood up right there in front of me dropping her robe. She was in a beautiful white lace teddy. I immediately stood up and scooping her up in my arms carrying her into the bedroom. I gently laid her down in the bed as I settled in right next to her for another long, beautifully exciting night.


	17. Chapter 17  Isle Esme Hell

EDWARD

Chapter 17

Isle Esme - Hell

I was sitting at the piano playing a new song that I was working on when my phone rang. It was the satellite number from Isle Esme.

"Good morning honey. How's..." I began but Renesmee cut me off short.

"DADDY," she screamed, "everyone… help… attacked… Jake… vampire… HELP HIM HE'S DYING," she screamed then the phone died.

Oh my god what could possibly have happened.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!"

I yelled out and everyone immediately came running into the room.

I threw my phone to Carlisle, "Call the island, Renesmee is hysterical, they were attacked and Jake is dying, she hung up on me," I ordered.

I grabbed hold of Bella who stood frozen, "Honey get it together we need to leave now."

I could hear Carlisle trying to talk to her in his office where he was busy getting something, "Yes, I know that it can kill him we are on our way honey, is he awake? Yes we are hurrying. We will be there soon."

He walked out of his office with a dark leather case in one hand a vial of green liquid in the other.

"Rosalie, I need you to take this to my friend Walter, at the lab at the university. Tell him it is a matter of life and death, and I need this analyzed and synthesized as soon as he can. Money is not the issue right now."

"But what about…"

He cut her off, "Jake is going to need this to survive and I need Jasper there to help calm her down."

Rosalie grabbed the vial and Emmet and headed out the door. I heard her car tearing out of the garage and down the driveway.

"What was that?" Esme asked him. "It is a vampire anti venom that Nahuel brought me."

"Bella come on we need to leave, Renesmee needs all of us right now," I shook her shoulders lightly.

That made her snap back into reality and we headed to the garage. Alice and Jasper got in her Porsche, and Bella and I got in to Carlisle's car with Esme. He was on the phone to someone at the airport.

"Hello Jimmy, we have a problem, I need a flight now. My granddaughter was on her honeymoon at the island and was attacked. I need to get there fast. Thank you Jimmy," he sighed somewhat relieved and hung up the phone.

We pulled into the airport and around to a private hanger where a small private jet was waiting. We all got in and Carlisle immediately went to speak to the pilot.

"We are all here please get us there as fast as you can."

The pilot took off without delay. We were in the air in no time at all. I held Bella in my arms. She had finally come back to reality after Jasper had helped all of us calm down. Alice was distraught.

All she kept saying was, "I couldn't see anything."

"It's ok Alice, none of us could have known that this would happen." Carlisle tried to comfort her.

He had opened the case again and I could see that there were nine vials of the green liquid.

"Nahuel was experimenting and perfected a way to use vampire venom to heal mortal wounds. He perfected this anti venom for his patients after they had healed to stop the process," He explained.

"So Jake will be ok?" Bella asked.

"Yes dear, don't worry everything is going to be ok."

"How are we going to get to the island if they already have the boat?'" I asked.

"My friend Jimmy is calling ahead to get us a private helicopter. It will be ready when we arrive."

It only took two hrs by private jet when the conventional means took closer to four hours. Now it would only be a forty-five minute ride by helicopter to the island. I looked down as the pilot looked for a safe spot to land and I saw that it looked like the center of the house had just disappeared, as if an explosion had occurred but the rest of the house looked undamaged.

I the first one at the house and I could see Renesmee sitting there on the floor holding Jake. I tried to run in but was abruptly stopped by something. I could see nothing but could not get through.

"Nessie," I yelled.

She jumped, and looked up then ran up into my arms. Whatever it was that had stopped me was gone. Carlisle and the others ran to see what they could do to help Jake.

Holding her in my arms I looked her over to make sure she was ok. She put her hand to my face and I saw everything that happened.

They had been in the kitchen talking about what they were going to do that day. Then something happened, she could see Jake talking but could hear nothing. She saw the men coming through the door, but Jake could not hear anything either.

She stared in horror when a dark haired vampire that we knew as Dimitri grabbed Jake and threw him through the front wall knocking him unconscious.

The other two rushed up and grabbed her. I saw Caius walk in holding the now limp body of Jake, his lips moved but she could still not hear anything. It must have been a order though since everything became audible again when he turned back to her.

"You are going to watch me kill your mate," he sneered, "and then I am going to enjoy finally being able to kill you."

He took a bite out of Jake's shoulder and threw his lifeless body down. I felt the anger build inside her as Caius walked towards her.

Suddenly I felt her release all of her anger outward in what appeared to be some kind of bubble. I watched Caius's body disintegrate as the bubble passed him. I felt the hands that were holding her release as they shared the same fate.

I saw the look on Dimitri's face before he took off running. She didn't notice it, she ran to Jake to try to suck out the venom. I felt her despair when she realized it had no effect.

I almost collapsed when she took her hand from my face.

Bella grabbed Renesmee from me holding her tightly in arms, "Oh my precious baby, are you ok."

"JAKE ANSWER ME," she screamed.

We tried to comfort her while Carlisle worked on Jake but she flexed her bubble again repelling all of us away from her running back to Jake's lifeless body.

"What are you doing Carlisle," she demanded.

He was busy injecting the serum into Jake's arm.

"What is that?"

"It's a antidote for vampire venom honey," he replied camly, "it was something that Nahuel had been working on.

"So he's going to be ok, right," her voice broke on the last word.

"If what Nahuel told me is correct this should cure him, but we need to get him back to our house," Carlisle leaned over to try and pick Jake up gently.

Renesmee stopped him, putting her hand in between Carlisle and Jake she flung him back without touching him.

"I will carry him." She growled.

"Ok, honey, but you need to calm down," he begged her. "You have to be careful with whatever you are doing."

She looked up with remorse in her eyes sinking to her knees in tears.

"I'm so sorry grandpa."

She allowed Carlisle to take Jake from her again. She looked so helpless that I picked her up and together with Bella I carried her back to the helicopter.

Before I could put her safely inside she looked up at me, the sadness in her eyes caught me off guard.

"Daddy, please put me down."

As soon as she was standing she turned to look at the house what was left of the house.

"I never want to see this place again." She said in a even tone of voice.

She raised her hand out before her palm up. From where I stood I could see that it looked like the house was resting on the palm of her hand. There was a very visible bubble surrounding the house now. Nessie slowly closed her hand into a fist never taking her eyes off the house. The bubble shrank around the house just like her fist closed around what I could see of it. I looked up, over her hand and there was nothing but dust left.

Everyone gasped, I couldn't believe what we were seeing. She hung her head, turned and climbed into the helicopter.

"Let's get you home." She whispered.

The serum seemed to be helping Jake, he had started murmuring and even tried to move but he was very weak.

"What's wrong with him?" Renesmee asked her voice barely audible above the noise from the propellers, her fists were whiter than usual she was clenching them so tightly.

"Jasper keep her calm or she might destroy us all," Carlisle urged, "Renesmee, please honey you have to stay calm. He is delirious from the venom right now and this is his body's reaction to it. What happened out there honey?" he finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Everyone hold hands in a complete circle so I don't have to relive this anymore please," she replied.

We did and she put her hands on my head and went through the entire event. We all felt her despair as she watched what happened to Jake. I saw the tears in my daughter's eyes and pulled her over to me hugging her. She laid her head on my shoulder and then passed out. She was writhing and murmuring as she slept. I saw Bella put her hand to her face to see what she was dreaming. Her eyes got wide and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"What?" I asked her.

"You don't want to know," she replied rolling her eyes.

I left it at that. It seemed like it took forever to get back to the house. When we finally got there Carlisle immediately carried Jake up to the observation room in his study. I carried Renesmee inside to the couch and laid her down. She was exhausted both physically and mentally from the events that had occurred. Rosalie got back to the house a few hours later.

She rushed in the door, "What the hell happened," she demanded.

I explained everything that happened to her including what happened to the house. I saw the pain in her eyes as she sat down on the couch placing Renesmee's head in her lap.

"They deserve to die for this," she hissed.

"We are not going to turn into the monsters that they are," Esme said putting her hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

Seth and Leah arrived at the house with tears in their eyes.

"We felt his pain," Seth said.

"Is he still alive?" Leah asked.

"Yes but barely," I couldn't lie to them, "Carlisle is doing everything he can to try to save him."

"What happened?" They asked.

I explained everything that I had seen in Renesmee's vision.

Leah burst into tears, "They will pay for this," she cried.

"The ones that did this are dead," I tried to reassure her, "we just need to worry about saving Jake right now."

She nodded turned around and buried her head in Seth's shoulder. Everyone was silent, patiently waiting for any kind of news. Carlisle finally came down the stairs. I saw it in his eyes, I didn't even have to read his mind.

"The anti venom is not working," he said choking, "that was meant for human use and since he is half-werewolf all it is doing is barely keeping him alive because vampire venom does not change him it.." his voice trailed off.


	18. Chapter 18  Despair

Carlisle

Chapter 18

Despair

I got a call from my friend Walter later that afternoon.

"Well Carlisle you have a very unique concoction here. It's going to take a couple of days to get the proper materials for this, I was told that this is needed rather urgently." Walter sounded worried.

"Yes," I replied, "it's a matter of life and death for my granddaughter's husband."

"I see," he said gravely, "I should have it synthesized in two days. I am sorry to hear about this. I will bring it to you as soon as I possibly can."

"Thank you again for everything Walter," I hung up the phone.

I looked back at Jake's body, the sweat was pouring off of him. I checked his temperature, it was a hundred and twenty seven degrees. His body was fighting and with the help of the serum it was keeping the venom from spreading anymore, but I could not see it curing it. I felt so hopeless, in over 200 years of being a doctor I had never ran into something as complex as this.

I went back to my computer and started looking for more information about werewolves. There had to be something that I had missed somewhere that would explain what to do to save him. I frantically searched through research that I had already done to find something, anything that I had missed. I knew what would happen to Renesmee if he didn't make it. I shuddered at the thought. The hours passed and I heard Renesmee wake up asking how he was. She immediately came running into my office.

"What's going on, why isn't he better?" she wailed.

I got up and sat her down on the couch in my office placing her hands in mine.

"Honey, the anti venom was formulated to cure a human from vampire venom. Jake is a werewolf. It is keeping the venom from spreading but as of right now that is all that is happening."

She laid her head on my shoulder and started crying again.

"His body is fighting it," I continued, "maybe in time his body can be able to fight it off but right now nothing has changed. I'm so sorry honey, I am doing everything I possibly can."

She angrily got up and headed for the door but before she walked out she turned around a look of desperation in her eyes and pleaded, "Do more, please I can't go on without him."

Two more days had passed and there was still no sign of any changes. I called for Emmet to go upstairs so I could speak to him.

"Emmet, son, I need you to go find Nahuel and explain everything that happened and see if there is anything else that maybe the two of us can come up with together."

"He is still here," Emmet replied, "he is over at Leah's house right now."

"Good will you please go get him and ask him if there is any way that he can come and help me but call ahead so that they know you are coming."

"Ok," he agreed easily dashing down the stairs.

I heard him talking to Leah who was downstairs and then I heard them leave. My computer beeped to let me know that I had gotten an E-mail from Walter. I immediately opened it to see that he had the chemical composition there, and that he would be here in a few hours with it in two forms. He had synthesized the anti venom into a direct dosage form and into an I.V. form.

Maybe just maybe, I thought, with a constant flow of the antidote his body would be able to repel the venom.

Nahuel arrived soon after, and after checking on Leah and Renesmee, came upstairs into my office.

"How can I help," he asked worriedly.

"Well I've had your antidote synthesized and it's on the way here right now. His body is fighting the venom but it's toxic to him because he is a werewolf. The venom has stopped spreading but his body cannot get rid of it."

"I see," he examining Jake's body for himself. "Well, I can definitely tell where the venom is."

He noticed the black streaks that had spread down Jake's back and chest from the bite wound.

"Luckily it has not made its way into his heart or to his brain yet. She was smart to try to suck out the venom before it had a chance to hit any of his vitals," he continued.

"I definitely agree with you on that one," I said, "I have a close friend who is a microbiologist who is bringing me the synthesized version of your antidote. He was able to make an I.V. version of it. He should be here any moment."

"Good," he said, "maybe with a constant flow of the antidote his body can try to repel the venom."

"That's exactly what I was hoping," I replied.

Walter soon arrived and I immediately lead him upstairs.

"My, what a big specimen you have here," he said noticing Jake's size, "I hope that I brought enough."

He quickly opened his case handing me the I.V. bag. It looked like swamp water. I hooked it into the saline feed that I already had going for Jake. All we could do now was wait and see. I gave Walter a tissue and blood sample from Jake, along with a sample of my venom so that he could start working on it in his lab.

"Thank you again so much for the help," I called to him as he drove off.

The next few days absolutely dragged on as we patiently waited for a sign of hope from Jake. I watched Renesmee's condition deteriorating right along with Jake's, still no changes in any way. She just sat there right next to him refusing to go anywhere, not even to hunt.

Esme came up to check on her, kissed her on the forehead, and then walked over to me pulling my head into her chest.

"You are doing everything you can," she said, "We all know that."

"My only worry is it going to be enough," I replied.

I walked down the stairs so I could clear my head for a few minutes. There had to be something I was missing, I thought. The black streaks on Jake's back and chest were very slowly spreading. His body was losing the energy to fight. At the current rate he is going I didn't see him making it past another month alive.

"Edward you need to get your daughter to eat something," I urged, "she looks awful."

"I've been trying," he replied, "she won't go anywhere, how much longer is he going to be able to last?"

"Honestly, I don't see him lasting another month..,"

I was cut off by a gasp and turned to see Renesmee standing there. The tears were rolling down her face after hearing what I was saying.

"Grandpa," Renesmee said, "You have to save him, I can't do this without him, he's going to be a father."


	19. Chapter 19  A Desastrous Blessing

Bella

Chapter 19

A Disastrous Blessing

I almost collapsed when Nessie said she was pregnant. I instantly rushed over to her. She pulled up her shirt to show everyone her belly and we could all see it beginning to grow.

"Mom, how am I going to raise the baby without its father," she cried. "I will never be able to go hunt again," she sobbed even louder putting her hand up to my face to show me their hunt the first night of their honeymoon.

"I love you, but there are some things that your mom doesn't want to know," I said as I pulled her hand away from my face.

She rushed back into the observation room and we all heard Jake murmuring.

"Is he awake," she yelled her emotions were all over the place.

Carlisle turned to Jake to examining him again.

"No honey," he replied regretfully.

I watched my pregnant daughter walk over and put her head next to her dying husbands head.

"Don't you die on me Jake Black, I have a surprise for you."

My daughter was pregnant and the man she loved more than anything in this world was slowly dying. They would do anything for each other and I wasn't sure if she would be able to go on without him.

I leaned my head over onto Edwards shoulder for comfort but the memories of how it felt when he left, the emptiness in my heart, and how I felt when I found out that he was going to kill himself intruded on my mind. I shuddered at the thought. She was so much like her father what if she tried to end her life as well.

"You have to drink and this is not an option young lady," I heard Edward say behind me, "the baby is counting on you to feed it. It will kill you both if you don't."

"Like it matters anymore," she replied, "I can't imagine a life without Jake there."

I slapped her face. Everyone in the room was silent.

"Don't you ever talk like that again," I almost screamed as the tears started rolling down her face, "you have to be strong for the baby regardless."

"I'm sorry," she hung her head, "It just kills me to see him like that."

She laid her head down on my shoulder crying again.

"Edward, I need your help please," Carlisle beckoned to him heading upstairs.

I watched my husband walk up the stairs and heard them shut the door. I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. I heard furniture being moved around and then Edward came back down the stairs.

"Come on honey," he smiled at Nessie, "we made you a bed right next to him."

I saw the despair in his eyes and knew he was remember the pain at thinking a loved one was dead. We helped her up the stairs and got her comfortable. Carlisle handed her a cup of donated blood.

"Well at least we already know what the baby will need you to eat.

"Yeah the good stuff," she half-heartedly cheered.

After finishing off the blood she grabbed Jakes hand in hers and laid back to finally get some sleep.

Everyone else started downstairs so we could figure out what we were going to have to do. I paused in the doorway. My poor baby, I thought, to sit here after everything that they have been through and have to watch him die.

I thought back to all of the good times that Jake and I had over the years, seeing his smiling face, I remember when his smile would brighten my day when I thought I would never be happy again.

Seeing her face light up every time that he was around, I wondered if she would ever be happy again if Jake didn't make it. I remember how happy I was to see our baby in Edward's arms. Would my baby ever know that happiness?

I just wish that there was something we could do, anything that would bring them back together again. I softly closed the door and headed downstairs where everyone was sitting around the table.

"This will be the end of her," I noted blankly staring down at the table. "Is there anything else that can be done Carlisle?"

"Nahuel and Leah are heading back to the rainforest to see if there is anything else he can find, and my friend Walter is working as hard as he can to find something. I don't know what else we can do," he shook his head slowly.

"The antidote is trying to keep the venom at bay but his body is getting weak from fighting," he continued, "I don't know how much longer he can last if something doesn't happen and soon."

We all felt useless so we did the only thing we could and started making the necessary preparations for the baby. Carlisle started ordering more blood, Esme went upstairs to check on Renesmee, and Rosalie and Emmet headed off to town to pick up some clothes and other necessities.

Poor Alice, I thought looking over at her, she felt so guilty. She felt as though everything was her fault because she couldn't see anything in Renesmee's future. I walked over to her putting my arm around.

"Stop beating yourself up about this. There is nothing that you could have done to prevent this."

"I know but I just feel so helpless," she sobbed, "and now to see Renesmee the way she is right now is like watching a part of her die with him."

"I know," I whispered to her, "I know."

The days turned into weeks as the baby grew. We all tried with no avail to cheer up Renesmee. She just seemed like a hollow shell of the happy-go-lucky girl she used to be.

We all watched in horror as Jake's condition deteriorated. The black streaks that were going down his chest and back were now completely down the right side of his body.

The baby was getting so big that it was hurting Renesmee when it moved. She was starting to get the hot and cold spells just like I did with her. She would scoot closer to Jake's lifeless body to absorb his warmth and then away when she got hot. She refused to leave his side.

She talked to him all the time. She would tell him every time the baby moved, every little thing that happened. She had decided to name the baby Jessie, partially using Jake's name and the pet name that he had always called her.

It was like she was preparing for him to be gone. I felt so helpless.


	20. Chapter 20  My Little Miracle

Renesmee

Chapter 20

My Little Miracle

Three months had passed since that awful day that marked the beginning of my husband's slow death. Here I lay, my stomach looking like a watermelon, unwilling to move. Unable to bring myself to leave his side.

I couldn't stop the seemingly endless stream of tears from rolling down my face, and I didn't care to try anymore.

The baby suddenly moved inside me.

"Mommy, are you awake?" I heard a little boy's voice ask. I look around the room. I must be going crazy I thought.

"No mommy you aren't crazy," I heard the voice and this time realized that it was in my head.

'Then how?' I thought.

"I can put my thoughts into your head the same way you do, I'm kinda connected to you." I giggle a little and then immediately felt sad again wishing that Jake could hear him.

"Why are you sad mommy, why can't I hear daddy?"

"Mom," I yelled, "Dad I really need your help right now."

They came running up the stairs at once.

"I have a problem," I explained and saw them relax a little, "Jessie is awake and want to know why I'm sad and why he can't hear his daddy."

They stood motionless just as shocked as I was.

"Tell grandma to put her head on my hand so I can say hi." Jessie instructed me.

I lifted my shirt and we could all see a little hand pushing out.

"Mom," I called to her, "he wants you to put your head there so he can say hi."

She put her head down on my stomach and gasped as he talked to her.

"Your turn," she told dad and he leaned his head down.

"Amazing," my dad smiled as he stood up.

"What do I tell him?" I asked.

"Well it's obvious that you aren't going to be able to lie to him since he can sense your feelings. Can you show him?" my dad asked.

I took a deep breath and placed my hand over his and projected everything that happened. He started throwing a fit and broke some of my ribs. Carlisle rushed up to check out the sound he heard.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry I hurt you I want my daddy. Here let me fix it." Jessie said.

I felt my ribs reset and heal from inside. Grandpa Carlisle took my hand and worriedly asked what's happening.

"He's healing me." I answered in awe.

"Healing you?" Grandpa Carl asked astonished.

"Yes," I nodded my lip quivering, "he said he was sorry for hurting me he is just upset about his daddy."

"Mommy, tell my great grandpa to put his head to my hand I need to ask him something, please." Jessie thought.

I lifted my shirt again to show his little hand pushing up against the skin.

"He wants to ask you something great grandpa." I smiled.

Grandpa Carlisle put his head down to my stomach for almost a minute it seemed as though they were discussing something. I saw my dad's face light up.

"What," I asked, "what are they saying? You have to tell me dad, I can't hear it."

"He thinks he can heal his father," my dad answered.

I gasped, for the first time in months there was a small flicker of hope in my mind. I put my hand to his.

"You would make mommy so happy if you can," I thought.

"I'm not sure if it will work but I can try mommy. I love you but I want my daddy too."

"I know," I thought, "I want him too."

"Ok mommy," Jessie's voice sounded so determined, "I need you to put daddy's head against my hand."

"Ok son give me a chance to stand up," I thought my heart racing with excitement.

I will get my precious Jake back and we will have our son together. I gently started sitting up but everyone tried to get me to lay back down. I popped my bubble out to push them back. Steadying myself I pulled Jake's body towards me. I carefully leaned over putting the little hand on Jake's head.

We all stood there in anxious anticipation then slowly but surely the black streaks started withdrawing up Jake's leg. Dad grabbed a rag to catch the black liquid that had started oozing out of the bite wound. The streaks got almost half-way up his calf when I felt Jessie's little hand fall away from my stomach.

I immediately put my hand to my stomach and thought, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing mom," he replied, "I'm just tired. I'm hungry and I need to rest."

I saw my dad grab my cup and head out the door for some more blood for me and the baby. He had been listening to our conversation.

"He's tired, hungry, and needs to rest," my dad explained when he got back.

"You need to rest too, honey," he told me handing me another cup full of blood.

I gulped it down then allowed them to help me. I lay back staring at my husband, crying happy tears knowing that soon he would be mine again.

I put my hand on my stomach thinking, "Thank you so much my precious little Jessie, you are giving me back your father."

"I just want you to be happy mom," he thought back, "and daddy wanted me to tell you that he loves you and he's sorry that he couldn't protect you, he misses you so much but he can't do anything right now."

I cried even harder hearing this. My poor Jake laying there helplessly trapped in his own body.

"Don't be sad mommy," Jessie thought.

"I'm not sad, I'm so happy to hear that he is still here with me."

Jessie and I both quickly drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next day joyously. I was so happy that I would soon be getting my husband back. I carefully walked over to the fridge to get me some good old O+ for breakfast. I was so thirsty that I drank three in a row.

I felt Jessie start to stir then heard him think, "mmmmm breakfast."

It made me giggle to hear him and I put my hand down to my stomach, "good morning my little angel."

"Hey mommy, now please go to daddy so I can finish," he pleadingly thought.

"Ok but don't wear yourself out, I don't want you to make things hard on yourself," I thought to him.

"Ok mom I won't, I'll stop if it gets to be too much," he thought back.

I pulled Jake to the head of the bed the same way that I had done the night before and gently placed my stomach against his head again and watched the black streaks draw back almost all the way up to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry mom but I'm tired now," Jessie thought and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Honey you are doing so good," I thought to him, "I'm proud of you, my precious little angel."

I put him to sleep playing the song my dad had written for me over and over in my head. I was drifting off to sleep myself when I started thinking about our first night together, how it felt when our bodies…

"Mom, take your hand off your stomach before you think about dad like that please," Jessie pleaded, "or next time I'll break a rib."

"Don't talk to your mother like that," I thought laughing.

I heard him giggle a little, "Mom can you play that song in your head again, I like that one."

"Your grandfather wrote that song for me when I was little," I thought, "I'm glad you like it. It's my favorite."

He quickly fell asleep listening to my song again. This time I took my hand off of my stomach before I thought about Jake. It had been so long since I could look in his eyes, feel his touch, or even smell his scent. I wiped a tear from my eye as I imagined him back in my arms.

Top of Form


	21. Chapter 21  The Miracles Never Cease

Jake

Chapter 21

The Miracles Never Cease

"Daddy it's time to wake up," I heard my son Jessie say.

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to get them to focus. I still felt so weak. I struggled to sit up feeling several sets of arms helping me.

"Take it easy, Jake." Carlisle tries pushing me back down.

I listen halfheartedly sitting still for a few moments trying to get the cobwebs out of my head. Eventually the dizziness subsides enough for me to lift my head. The first thing I see is the beautiful eyes of my wife staring back at me. I try to reach out for her but almost fall off the bed.

"Seriously," I hear Bella commenting from somewhere close by, "you have been on the brink of death for three months, you aren't going to be able to just jump up and run right now."

Shaking my head at her I let out a snort trying to stand up, but my legs were still like jelly and I couldn't get them underneath me.

"Nessie are you ok, they got the jump on me," I turn to her to examine her for myself, "did they hurt you, where are they."

Nessie smiling reassuringly reaches up kisses me softly then pushes me back down on the bed.

"Be still and I will show you everything that has happened," she winks.

She put her hand to my face and the visions of that day flooded my mind. My body flying through the wall, that monster biting me, their wonderful disappearance. I pull back from her touch for a moment grinning at her.

"Remind me not to make you mad."

She just laughed and placed her hand back to my face, this time I could feel her despair seeing me getting worse as they try in vain to save my life. I could see how her belly had grown just as fast as Bella's. After seeing everything I just shook my head and weakly wrapped my arms around my wife's swollen stomach.

"Thank you so much my son, for bringing me back. I am more proud of you than any other father could ever be of their son."

I couldn't stop the tears any longer as I looked up at Bella's

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her, They …."

Was all I had a chance to say before she cut me off with.

"You are so heard headed. There is absolutely nothing else that you could have done. So just shut up, please."

Everyone in the room got a good laugh at that, including me.

"Fine," I shrug searching out Edward now.

"Hey pops, what's a guy gotta do to get some grub."

Edward laughed, "First a moment of pure stupidity and now he wants some food. I see that nothing has changed."

He headed to the kitchen to find some food. Nessie started giggling next to me and as I looked over at her I saw my son's hand lightly pushed out on her belly.

"Someone else would like to talk to you," Nessie said, "put your head on the hand."

I leaned over and gently pressed my head to the little hand the little boy's voice coming back into my mind.

"Hi daddy," he said, "I thought I was never going to see you. Mommy was so sad, she showed me what happened and how sick you were, and then I realized that I would be able to fix you."

Tears were rolling down my face as he continued.

"Mommy was so happy but please, mommy has very vivid dreams, will you two please behave until I can get out."

I heard Edward start laughing hysterically downstairs and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok," I said right to her stomach as I kissed his little hand.

"So his name is going to be Jessie, huh?" I asked seeing the bewildered look on my wife's face.

"I love it!" I exclaim.

Then I gently wrap my arms around her and lock my lips right onto those perfect lips of hers, kissing her as passionately as I could until I started to remember that we had an audience. I look up around me with a wicket grin.

"What I've been out for three months, can't I at least have a kiss."

I hear Emmet laugh and say, "Yep, same old Jake."

I laugh and scoot up onto the hospital bed that was right next to the observation table that I was on and sat back and motioned for my wife to come sit next to me.

"I love you so much, and I am so sorry to have put you through so . . ." I was abruptly cut off as she leaned over and kissed me wrapping her arms around my neck.

Edward cleared his throat as he brought in a heaping plate of omelets and sausage.

"Wow thanks, Pop's," I said.

He just kind of shot me a weird look and then headed over to the fridge in Carlisle's office and poured another cup of blood for Nessie.

"You know," Edward said, "a cup of blood would probably help you out too Jake,"

I froze. Edward Cullen was being nice to me? What planet did I die and go to? Edward just laughed and brought me a cup.

"Don't worry your still on earth."

I stifle a laugh, and continue eating. By the time I was done cleaning that plate, my stomach felt as swollen as my wife's belly looked. I leaned back and wrapped my arms around my beautiful wife. I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was. I had the perfect, most beautiful wife that any man could want, was a part of one of the most interesting families I have ever seen, and now had a son on the way that could save my life from his mother's womb. I loved my life.

Most importantly I had the woman right there next to me that wanted nothing more but to be with me.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," I said, "now don't get me wrong I would have died a very happy man considering the events prior to the attack, but I would gladly give my life to save you any day."

"Jake Black, will you please shut up," Nessie sat up and looked me straight in the eyes, "the day you die they might as well stick me in the coffin with you."

I saw the tears forming in her eyes as she continued.

"I had every intention of giving my baby to Rosalie so that I could go off somewhere and die so that I could still be with you, even in death."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. My wife would rather die than be without me.

"Well, then I guess we might as well make sure that we die together because I feel the same way."

She just shook her head and leaned back onto my shoulder as we both drifted off to sleep. I felt someone grab my foot and I immediately jumped up to see Seth and Leah standing in front of me. They both were crying. I gently scooted to the end of the bed where I grabbed them both in my arms.

"We thought we lost you," Seth said.

"We were going to go after the ones that did it but your wife showed us what happened to those bastards." Leah finished

"Shhh," I quieted them down, "it's ok. I'm back and I'm not going to go anywhere for a long time."

They both grabbed my neck.

"You better not, I do not want to go back to Sam's pack." Leah sniffed, I just laughed.

"Hey, give me a chance to rest and Ill catch up with you guys tomorrow, let's say about lunch time, that sound good."

"Sure," they both said and I could see the happiness on their faces. I very carefully scooted back so that I wouldn't wake my beautiful wife. I took her back in my arms and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22  Unique Problems

Chapter 22

Unique Problem

I woke up the next morning to the murmuring of my wife. I sat up to make sure that everything was ok. She was still asleep and a little hot so I got up and stretched. My shoulder was still a little sore where Caius had bitten me but other than that I was good to go.

I headed down stairs to the sound of bacon frying and hushed laughter. I got around the corner and saw Seth and Leah sitting at the counter watching Edward cooking breakfast.

"See I told ya. Anywhere there is food you can bet on Jake to show up." Seth sounded smug.

I walk by him punching him in the arm saying.

"Yeah but I see who was here first."

They all got a good laugh out of that.

"How's Renesmee?" Edward asked.

"A little hot so I thought this would be a good time to get up and stretch for a little bit." I said.

He nodded and finished up cooking us all breakfast. I sat there listening to Seth and Leah while they told me how everything had gone after I was out.

"Man you had all of us worried," Seth said with tears forming up in his eyes.

Leah started doing the same. "It looked like you weren't going to make it, and Dr. Carlisle didn't know what else to do."

"You are very lucky that your son was able to manipulate your rapid healing." Bella said as she skipped into the room giving me a hug, and then walked over and kissed Edward.

"Yea, I was kinda wondering about that myself. What did Carlisle have to say about that."

"He's not real sure but it seems to be a mixture of Bella's shield, Renesmee's ability to project thoughts and emotions through touch, and your ability of self regeneration." Edward explained.

"Well who cares how it happened the only thing I care about is the fact that I'm here."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey Edward." I called his attention remembering something I had wanted to tell him earlier.

"I don't care how good blood is supposed to be for me, don't ever bring me anymore, I puked at the first sip."

Edward shot a worried look at Bella.

"What?" I asked.

"Well when you get done with breakfast," Edward looked worried. "Carlisle needs to talk to us."

"Ok," I agreed with a puzzled look on my face.

I sat there listening to Seth and Leah carry on about Maggie and Nahuel whilst I finished my breakfast wondering what Carlisle would need from me. Judging by their reaction I knew it would have something to do with drinking blood.

I got up when Seth and Leah was done and we thanked Edward for breakfast, then I walked them outside.

"Hey swing by later and maybe we'll get a chance to chat some more." I said to them.

"Ok." They agreed taking off.

They looked so happy. Wow, I must have been pretty bad for them to be so happy now. I just shook my head and headed back into the house.

Inside I saw Edward indicating for me to come out to the garage. 'Here we go' I thought as I followed him.

"Jake we have a very delicate situation here with Renesmee that I am going to need you specifically for."

Carlisle said not wasting time with small talk.

"As you know vampire skin cannot be cut through conventional means," he continued, "there are only two things that I know of that can cut through it."

I started to get a little worried.

"Edward bit through the embryo sac for Bella and everything turned out fine." I stuttered suddenly very uncomfortable.

"It's not that easy." Edward shook his head.

"All of our bites are venomous as you are well aware of. If anyone of us does it and something happens we can't be sure what would happen to Nessie."

I had a bad feeling where this was going.

"What's the other thing that can cut through?" I asked with a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Werewolf teeth." Carlisle shrugged.

It took all of two seconds for that realization to sink in.

"HELL NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT," I yelled, "I WILL NOT BITE MY WIFE OPEN, NO WAY!"

"Jake please," Bella pleaded with me.

"You have to listen. If you don't only two other things can happen. Either one of us completely turns her into a vampire or we wait until Jessie tears his way out of her." She sobbed with a pained look on her face.

"She doesn't want to become a full vampire," Carlisle said, "but she didn't know how to ask you about this."

"I can't do it," I argued, "if something were to happen I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"If you don't do it there is a chance you will be by yourself." Edward shot back.

I sank to my knees shocked as those words sank in. I couldn't say anything, my heart was up in my throat. I raised one finger to them so they would give me a minute. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulders.

"I've been trying to figure something else out. I'm sorry but there is no other way." He walked into the house to give me some time to myself.

I thought about all the things that could go wrong. What if I bit her to hard or too deep and I ended up killing both of them. I would never be able to live if I killed them both, but if I don't do something she might die anyway.

I sat with my head buried in my hands for a few minutes. The only thing I knew for sure was that I wanted to be with my wife right now. I slowly walked back into the house and up the stairs where I saw them sitting with her. I could tell by the tears in my wife's eyes that they had told her about my reaction.

"Can you give us a few minutes please?" I asked, my voice wavering.

They silently nodded and left the room. I crawled back up on the bed and cradled my wife in my arms. I buried my head into her hair so she wouldn't see me crying.

"I love you and trust you," she murmured, "I know that you don't like the way this situation has worked out but there is no other way."

"I don't know what would happen if something went wrong," I sobbed, "I could accidentally kill you both."

She laid her head against my shoulder.

"I trust you to do the right thing," she whispered her eyes tearing up again, "I don't want to be a full vampire," she whimpered, "I don't want this to be our only child."

I saw the pleading look in her eyes and it just cut through me even deeper. We sat there a few more minutes having a silent conversation through our eyes.

"Ok." I gave up and agreed.

"Let me go see what else we can do to make this any easier."

She reached up and kissed me passionately.

"Thank you so much baby. I know how hard this is for you, but there are so many more things that I want to do with you first."

"I love you with all my heart and nothing would ever change that." I smiled at her then walked out the door. I went to look for Carlisle in his office.

"Ok I'll do it, but I have some stipulations."

Bella immediately jumped up and hugged.

"Thank you so much Jake for reconsidering."

Edward was right there behind her and when she let me go from her hug, he stepped up and grabbed me up in a hug too. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. He broke the silence.

"I know this isn't easy for you in any way. I have been there and I know the desperation and worry that you have. Everything will work out, and everything will be fine as long as we work together."

I felt my muscles tense remembering the look of desperation on his face when Bella's heart had stopped beating the day that my beautiful wife was born.

"Ok." I sighed as we released from our 'male bonding'.

"I want some way of not being able to taste my wife, and I do not want her to see what's going on."

"I understand and totally agree with what you are saying. I was planning on using the same skin deadener that the dentist used so you wouldn't be able to taste the blood but still be able to sense what you are doing.

The first pass I will only need you to cut through the first layers of skin and tissue. I will be able to help guide you through the next step which is getting through the muscle.

Then will then grab a hold of the embryonic sac and will gather up in my hands the part that you will need to, for lack of better words tear open.

I know from what Edward had told me that you heard when he had to tear through Bella's sac in order to get Nessie out. This will be the exactly the same. The only difference is as soon as Jessie is out, he will immediately begin healing his mother to the best of his ability.

The main thing that I am going to need him to heal immediately is her uterus and the muscles since they will be the hardest for me to put back together considering that almost all of her insides have vampiric traits.

We have all talked about what needs to be done, and Jessie understands very well what's at stake."

I just shook my head and looked down. What the hell were they thinking telling our son what could possibly happen if he didn't get it right.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "He figured it out between hearing the tension in our voices and feeling his mother's fear and asked exactly what was going on."

My jaw hit the floor. My son at barely over three months old had figured out from the sounds and his mother's feelings that something wasn't right.

"He definitely takes after his mother there." I said half laughing.

"So how soon is this going to happen," I asked expecting a couple of days before everything was ready.

"We have been waiting on you," Carlisle said, "we aren't going to wait until its too late, and take the chance of something happening like it did with Bella. I will finish getting everything together so you may have a few minutes with her before we begin."

I rushed into the other room to be with my wife a few more precious moments that I hoped and prayed would not be our last.

Carlisle came into the room and said it was time to begin. I gently leaned over and kissed her on the lips one last time before I got up and walked out. I didn't want to start crying again and cause her to do the same.


	23. Chapter 23  Joy and Happiness

Renesmee

Chapter 23

Joy And Happiness

Jake kissed me before he almost ran out of the room. I know that he is anxious and emotional right now, I am feeling the same.

Is everything going to be ok? Is Jessie really ready to be born?

I think back to the day I was born and all of the things that had happened, I pray that everything goes well. I sit back and try to get those dismal thoughts out of my head.

Grandpa Carl comes in and starts getting everything prepared. Now the butterflies start twisting my stomach into knots. He set up a curtain wall so that I would not be able to see what was going on.

"Honey," Grandpa Carl said, "I am going to give you an anesthetic by aspiration seeing since I cannot give you an injection for the pain. I'm not sure if it will completely knock you out but it should block the pain at least."

I look up a tear starting to form in the corner of my eye. Grandpa looks down at me wiping the tear away before it could run down my face.

"Everything is going to be just fine." He assures me.

"I know," I reply my voice wavering a little, "I'm just nervous. Are you absolutely sure that he is ready to be born? What if it is too early?"

"No honey," he shakes his head.

"We ran into the problems with you being born because of how long we waited. The baby will be fine. We just want to make sure that there isn't any undue stress for you, and to make sure that there aren't any complications."

I lay my head back on the bed trying my best to calm myself.

"Jasper!" Grandpa Carl calls down the stairs, "we could use a little help up here if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Uncle Jasper says walking into the room.

I immediately feel the calmness wash over my body. I can see Grandpa hooking up a respiratory mask to some kind of machine.

"Where's my mom and dad?" I asked.

"We are right here honey," they reply walking into my view.

My mom looked just as nervous as I was, and dad was doing a good job of hiding it. Mom leaned over and kissed me on the head and said in a trembling voice.

"Everything is going to be just fine. I love you honey, and we will be right here."

I watched them walk back around the curtain. Grandma Esme came in and leaned over the bed giving me a hug.

"Everything is going to be ok, and you are going to do wonderfully as a mother." she smiled.

Next to come in was Aunt Rose and Uncle Emm. They looked down at me putting their hands on my shoulder.

"Stay calm, everything is going to be fine. They quickly walked out and next was Aunt Alice.

"You are going to be a perfect mother, I just know it. He will be beautiful just like his mother."

She quickly kissed me on the forehead and headed out. Grandpa Carl came up to me holding the mask.

"Ok honey its time."

I grabbed his hand and asked. "Where's Jake?"

"I'm right here baby," he answers a few moments before he walked around the curtain. I could tell that he had tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. I gently pulled him close to me, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you so much."

I turned my head so I wouldn't start crying. I heard him shuffle back around the curtain as Grandpa Carl put the mask over my face.

"Ok I need you to count out loud and take deep breaths."

I start taking deep breaths and counting out loud.

"One, two, three." my head started feeling a little light.

"Four, five," oh boy five came out sounding funny. Six came out very slurred and then I only got seven halfway out as I slipped off into unconsciousness.

I went back to our honeymoon in my mind. Our midnight hunt, just the perfection of it all. I tried to think about something else but my mind kept going as I relived that awful day that almost took my husband.

I stood there screaming at Jake to try to warn him but he couldn't see or hear me. I fell to my knees as I watched him get thrown through the front wall again and then watched that monster come in carrying my husband and then biting him, throwing him down to the side.

I wanted to rip his head off for what he had done and the pain that he had caused us all later. It was interesting to see my shield expanding and watching those monsters turn into dust as it passed them. It had a red tint to it in my mind, probably from the hatred that I was feeling. I saw the look on Demitri's face as he turned and ran off before I could get a hold of him.

I was beginning to wonder what else had happened and what might be coming because of it. Then suddenly my thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Are you awake?"

"She's starting to come around," I heard Grandpa Carl say.

I could open my eyes but everything was still out of focus and blurry. I blinked a few times to see everyone standing there looking at me. My mind finally snapped in to gear and I was finally able to speak.

"Where is he, where is my son, Jessie? Is everything ok, did something happen, WHERE IS HE?"

I blurted out. Jake came up to me with a small bundle in his arms.

"Everything went perfect, and our perfect little son is right here," he said as he handed me the little bundle.

I looked down into the beautiful eyes of my son. He looked just like his father, except light skinned like me, and had my golden brown curls. He looked up at me and my heart just melted. My son was here, my little piece of Jake, I look up into the proud face of his father, my wonderful husband speechless.

"He's beautiful just like his father," I finally whispered.

I saw the tears of joy in his eyes as he laid down next to me. I scooted over carefully expecting to feel some pain in movement but I felt nothing. I looked down and everything was normal like I had not even been pregnant. I pulled my shirt up to look at my stomach and it looked completely normal. I couldn't believe it.

"How?" I asked.

"Our son," Jake beamed with pride, "was able to heal you completely with no problems. He had a bottle and then went to sleep. It was really amazing to watch your body heal."

I looked back down at my precious son who was my little miracle worker.

"I love you so much, little Jessie. You gave me back your father and then fixed me too. My little angel baby."

I snuggle up under Jake's arm as we sat there in the bed holding our son. I was so happy, I had the perfect husband and the perfect son, and was a part of a perfect family.

Everyone came up to us congratulating us and then they all shuffled out of the room to give us some time alone. I put my hand on his little face and started playing the song in my mind that my father had written for me for him to listen to.

A little smile came on his face while he slept. I just sat there in the arms of the one I loved. A feeling of being whole engulfed me as I thought of our wonderful family and how it just seemed complete now.


	24. Chapter 24 My Precious Baby Boy

Chapter 24

My Precious Baby Boy

It blows my mind to think that everything that I have in my life has happened in less than eight years. I have the perfect family, perfect husband, and a perfect little baby boy. I smile to myself thinking about how lucky I am.

Now that Jake will always be around vampires, he will live forever like me. He is mine for all of eternity and now I have a son that will live just as long as we do.

I know what my mother means now when she said that she was the luckiest person in the world. I couldn't agree with her more. I lay there next to my husband and silently watch him sleep.

My son was starting to stir so I carefully got up to go and get a bottle ready for him because he is just like his father, always hungry. I look down into his beautiful eyes as he wakes up yawning and stretching. He raises his little hand to my face, and I immediately hear his little thoughts in my head.

"Good morning momma," his little voice says, "is Daddy still asleep?"

"Yes, he is honey," I replied, "Are you hungry."

I saw him crinkle his nose at me a little as his voice came back.

"Of course."

I start to feed him his bottle and go sit down on the couch. Grandpa Carlisle comes in with a scale and measuring tape.

"Good morning honey," he says, "and good morning to you too little Jessie."

I hand Jessie to him as soon as he finishes his bottle so that he could be weighed and measured.

"Hmm," Grandpa Carl murmurs, "It looks like he is going to take after his father and be tall, but as far as everything else his development is going along the same as yours did."

"That's good right?" I ask.

"Yes perfect," he replies, "I just wanted to make sure that all of his development was going normally since we had taken him early to prevent any complications with you."

"Ok," I said as I relax and sit back in the chair staring into my baby's eyes.

It seemed like seconds were passing as the days and weeks flew by. He is so curious about things, but is so lazy because he can talk but he would rather just touch you to be able to have a silent conversation, and now it seems that his powers are evolving because all he has to do is touch your skin, not only contained to the face like mine is.

I couldn't believe it, he started walking today, I thought to myself. He is barely a month old. I had set him down on the floor to play while I went to get his food from the fridge. Suddenly, he was standing behind me, and placed his little hand on my leg.

"Mommy can I please have some blood, the food just tastes funny to me." his little voice said in my head.

"Only if you ask me out loud and quit being lazy." I thought back to him.

I heard him sigh and then say out loud, "please."

I just giggle at the exasperation that I heard in his voice. I immediately call Jake and tell him the good news.

He is out building us a house in the field next to his father's house. Everyone is helping him. Sam and his pack are there, Seth, my dad, Uncle Emm, and Uncle Jasper are all out there working hard, and unbelievably getting along.

I was a little worried at first thinking it was going to turn into a war, but they are out there and having fun. This way Jake can still be close to help take care of Billy and help keep an eye on the reservation.

"What walking already," Jake exclaimed, "I'll be right there."

Within minutes I saw my wonderful husband running up to the house. He burst through the door as little Jessie walked up to him holding his hands out. I saw a tear form in Jake's eye as he picked up our son.

"I'm so proud of you," Jake said to him, "such a big boy already."

I called my mom and told her the good news. She was on her way to come see him. I called Grandpa Charlie and let him know that his great grandson was walking.

"Wow, walking already isn't that kinda early for him to be doing that," he asked.

"No, he is developing as fast as I did when I was little Grandpa," I replied.

"Ah I see," he sighed, "well let me get some of the paperwork done, then I'll swing by and come see for myself."

"Ok," I said, "be sure to pick up Grandma Sue on your way."

"Of course," he laughed, "I wouldn't want to go back home if she found out I came to see you all without her. Especially if little Jessie is already walking."

I just laughed and told him bye as I hung up the phone.

"You must be so proud," Grandma Esme said to me as she walked up behind me hugging my shoulders.

"Yes very." I reply watching my husband playing with our son in the floor.

"Um by the way," I turned to grandma, "Charlie and Sue will be coming by tonight, and I'm sure that all the boys will be coming over after they get done working on the house. I know that Jake told them why he was leaving. I thought I would at least give you advance notice."

"Thanks for the warning honey," she replied, "I know they are going to be hungry when they get here so I'll call Alice and get her to pick up some stuff while she is shopping to help throw a little growing up party."

She smiled and skipped off to the phone and called Aunt Alice. Oh boy, I thought, I bet she buys every kind of shoe that they make in his size.

I go outside and sit down on the stairs to watch Jessie and Jake playing around in the grass. He is so cute, the way he just skips around while Jake is running around trying to catch him. I laugh as he crouches down on his hands and feet to spring on Jake while he is not looking. Jake laughs as he almost knocks him over.

Aunt Alice soon returns from shopping barely able to see over the pile of bags in her arms. Jake laughs and offers to give her a hand.

"Sure you can help, go get the rest of the bags out of the trunk."

He laughs and shakes his head. I see him come back from the garage with a matching pile of bags.

"Why didn't you just get them to deliver the store here," he laughed.

It was starting to get dark as everyone started showing up. I walk in the house and to my surprise I see balloons and streamers everywhere. Alice, I think shaking my head, only you. Poor little Jessie, so tired from running and playing was asleep in my arms as everyone started showing up. He started to stir from all the commotion and he put his hand up to my face when he saw everything.

"Who's the party for?" his little voice asked in my head.

"It's for you," I think back to him, "everyone is so happy seeing you grow up and now walking."

He just rolled his eyes as I put him down and he started making his way through the crowd. Everyone started clapping seeing him walking. Paul ruffled Jessie's hair as he walked by.

"Wow, you are a big little boy aren't you."

Jessie stuck his tongue out at him making everyone laugh. He blushed and ran behind my mom's legs. No sooner than Paul had turned back to say something to Jake I saw Jessie get into his crouch and pounce on to Paul's back knocking him into Jake.

"Just like his daddy," Paul laughed as he pried Jessie off his back.

We all talked and laughed through the rest of the evening. Jessie was so worn out that he soon climbed up into the first set of arms that he could find that were free. Aunt Rose was right there sitting on the couch with Uncle Emmet. She smiled as he climbed into her arms and was soon asleep.

"Well honey," Grandpa Charlie said behind me, "he sure is a cute kid, just like his mother."

I smile at him giving him a hug.

"Thank you."

"Keep him outta trouble," he said laughing, "From the looks of things he's gonna be a handful."

"Don't worry," I say to him as he and Grandma Sue start out the door, "there are too many looking out for him. Be careful driving home, I love you."

"We love you too," Grandma Sue said back, "we'll call and let you know we made it back ok."

I wave at them as they leave thinking he just started walking, what possible trouble could he get into. I gently lift him out of Aunt Rose's arms and carry him up to our room. I lay him right there next to me as I slowly drift off to sleep listening to his breathing.

I wake up the next day in a panic. Jessie was not in the bed with us. I look over at his bed and it was undisturbed. I jump up quickly as I hear something outside. I rush over to the window and see Jessie playing outside under the trees.

I relax and sigh mentally realizing that there is no way that anyone else in the house would let anything happen to him. They never slept. I change clothes and head downstairs to go see my son.

I stop by the kitchen to get a drink real quick as I notice him creeping around crouched like he was stalking something. I quietly sneak over to the window to see what he is doing as I watch him pounce up into the tree and come down with a squirrel.

I guess he was ready for breakfast I laugh to myself as I watch him suck the squirrel dry. What I saw next would come to haunt me for weeks. I watched in horror as my son looked at the dead squirrel and then quickly bit off its head and was eating it. I immediately threw up. Esme rushed over to me.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Can you please call Grandpa Carl?" I gasped trying to keep from puking again.

"My son has, umm, an eating issue."

I saw the look of disgust on her face as she looked out the window and saw him eating the entire squirrel. She quickly grabbed the phone and started to dial the hospital.


	25. Chapter 25 My First Hunt

Jessie

Chapter 25

My First Hunt

I woke up early to hear the sound of my dad snoring. Wow, he could sleep through anything snoring like that, I thought. I look over and see my mom sleeping quietly, so I carefully snuck out of the bed to not wake them up and then skip down the stairs. I made my way into the living room where I saw great grandma.

"Good morning Jessie," she said smiling.

"Morning," I replied, "Where is everybody?"

"Well they are all out working on your new house," she smiled sweetly.

"Aww," I said pouting, "I wanted to go."

"Maybe you can go over there later with your dad," she tried to cheer me up.

"Are you hungry?"

"No not yet," I shook my head, "I want to go play for a little bit first."

"Ok, but stay close to the house please," she cautioned.

I instantly bolted out the door. It was still early in the morning and the sun was barely peeking out from over the mountains. I ran through the grass kicking up the morning dew. I went over to the big oak tree next to the house and started climbing it.

Wow this is easy, I thought to myself as I started hopping around in the upper branches. I caught the scent of a squirrel and was instantly hungry the scent making my mouth fill with venom. I slowly stalked up closer too it as it sensed danger and then jumped down to the lower parts of the tree. I quietly dropped down to the ground and got myself in a position to where I could pounce and be able to catch it.

The squirrel stopped close to the end of a branch to nibble on an acorn. That's when I pounced. It never had a chance as I grabbed it before it could even move. I landed on the ground and bit through its thin fur and sucked him dry.

The blood tasted good, I'll admit but something inside of me wasn't content. He smelled so good, and my stomach growled at me fiercely. I looked down at it and then quickly bit his head off. I started chewing wondering what it was going to taste like. I've never tasted anything so good. I quickly swallowed and continued eating it till until it was all gone. My stomach still growled at me.

I crept around to some of the other tree's trying to locate another squirrel. Ah, there you are, I thought to myself as I spotted another one in the upper branches of the next tree. I quickly shimmied up the tree and got myself positioned to pounce.

Catching it would be easy, the landing was going to be interesting though. My trajectory would take me from one tree to the other. Oh well, I thought, I'm still hungry. I launched myself at the squirrel easily catching him, and quickly biting down on his back to hold him in my mouth for the landing. I grabbed a larger branch to slow me down and then easily dropped back down on the ground to enjoy the rest of my breakfast.

Wow, this is so much better than pancakes and sausage. I didn't drain this one just ate him whole. It surprisingly made it easier to swallow the fur. I quickly finished him off, throwing down the tail, and found myself still hungry.

I was walking past the living room windows when I noticed everyone standing around in the house talking. I kept going not thinking anything about it and continued on my hunt. I easily found, caught, and ate three more.

I was starting to feel full but my belly was wanting more. I found one more good sized squirrel and only got about halfway done with him before it felt like my belly was going to pop. I made my way to the water faucet at the back porch to wash off the blood from my hands and face.

I lazily skipped into the house feeling a little tired so I headed over to the couch and plopped down turning on the television. I found a cartoon then laid back tired. I soon went to sleep. I was dreaming about my hunt and how good the squirrel's tasted whole. I woke up about lunch time and noticed everyone standing there looking at me.

"I don't know what happened but I didn't do it," I said worriedly.

My dad burst out laughing , "Nothings wrong, we were just wondering how your stomach feels."

"Happy," I said patting my belly.

I started flipping back through the channels as Great grandpa Carlisle came over to me and started asking me some questions.

"We were just wondering why you decided to eat them whole," he asked.

"Well," I said, "I drank all of his blood and I still felt hungry. He smelled so good. So I thought I'd have a taste. He was so good, way better than pancakes and sausage."

My mother gasped since that was my absolute favorite.

"Are you hungry now?" she asked.

"Nope, still happy and full," I said rubbing my belly and turning back to the TV.

"So the blood didn't satisfy you?" Grandpa pressed.

"Nope, but the rest of the other 4 and a half did," I replied.

He crinkled down his eyebrows thinking as he got up and headed back into the kitchen to talk to everyone else. Dad came in and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and he just had this huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked him. "Were those like some kind of family pets?"

"No," he said as he busted out laughing again, "I'm proud of you. Your first hunt and from what your mother said you had some perfect form."

Mom cut her eyes at him, glaring. After that look from mom, he leaned over to me and quietly whispered in my ear.

"Just don't do it around mom ok, she wasn't expecting that and kinda made a mess on the floor."

"They sure were good maybe she outta try one," I giggled.

Now she started glaring at me.

"Never mind," I said as I turned back to the show on TV.

"Let me know when you're hungry again," dad smiled, "I'd like to take you hunting next time."

"Ok," I said as I flipped through the channels and found my favorite show, Monster Garage.

Now Aunt Rose came in and sat down in the other chair.

"So you like this show?" she asked.

"Yeppers," I replied, "I love watching how they do all that and build that neat stuff."

She got up and walked over to me whispering in my ear, "When you get a little older, I'll teach you how to do it."

"Yeah," I exclaimed jumping off the couch, "When can we start?"

"When you get a little bigger," she laughed.

She noticed how I plopped back down pouting.

"I promise, as soon as you get big enough to handle the equipment I'll teach you," she winked.

"Hey," my dad protested, "I'm his father. I get to teach him how to do that."

"Well then," she sneered, "you can come too, that way you can learn how."

Now everyone got a good laugh out of that. Everyone, that is except for my dad. He wasn't happy about that last statement.


	26. Chapter 26 Trying To Have Fun

Chapter 26

Trying To Have Fun

I finally got to go with dad today to watch them build our new house.

"I want you to have fun," he said, "but don't eat anything out in the open where other people can see you, ok."

"I know dad," I rolled my eyes at him.

He just laughed and shook his head. I got out as soon as we pulled up. There was nothing but the frame of the house to see.

"Alright we got a new helper," Uncle Emmet yelled, "I bet he'll actually work unlike some of yall."

"All mouth," Paul yelled back, "don't listen to him Jessie, he's full of it."

I just laughed and shook my head at both of them. I saw that the house was going to be two stories as I quickly scampered into the frame and jumped up into the second level.

"Slow down and be careful," my dad yelled.

I turned back to him and teasingly said, "Ok mom."

That got everyone roaring with laughter, even grandpa.

"Alright," my dad said with his face all red, "let's see if we can get this house done some time before Christmas."

"Yes ma'am," Uncle Emm yelled back.

He ducked out just in time to get out of the way of a hammer my dad threw at him. I had to lean up against the wall I was laughing so hard, until I got the glare from dad. I quickly quit laughing and asked.

"So is this where my room is going to be?"

"Yes," dad replied, "our bedroom will be downstairs."

Yay, I thought to myself as I climbed around up in the rafters. It was pretty here, there was a lot of room to play and we were close to the river. I climbed all the way to the top of the house, a strong breeze was blowing in from the trees.

I took a deep breath in through my nose. I smelled something that made my tummy growl out in hunger it smelled so good. I growled as I leapt off the top of the house and hit the ground in a full sprint taking off to the woods.

"Jessie," my dad yelled.

I could hear him phase and start running after me. All of a sudden I felt something grab me around the waist, out of instinct I panicked. I instantly twisted my way around and kicked myself off whatever had grabbed me and as soon as I hit the ground I crouched ready to strike and growled. I straighten up. Grandpa was there and I could hear Uncle Emm's booming laugh.

"Easy," grandpa said, "we just want make sure there's nothing that can hurt you."

"I'm sorry grandpa," I said with tears forming in my eyes, "I didn't know it was you, you scared me."

He put his arm around me laughing.

"You did very good," I couldn't believe what he said after I kicked him and then almost turned and attacked him.

"I feel sorry for anyone that tries' to get the jump on him," Uncle Emm said proudly.

"Good instincts," Paul said to me as he play punched me in the shoulder.

Everyone was laughing and it helped me calm down.

"Ok can I go get something to eat now," I asked impatiently, "I'm starving and something really smells good in there."

"I gotta see this," Paul blurted out, "I heard about the poor squirrels at your house."

My dad growled at him as he phased back and said, "I'm his father, don't I get at least one hunt with my son?"

"You can later," Paul scoffed ducking to avoid getting punched in the face by my dad, "Oh come on, he's part of the pack now."

My dad just shook his head as we all headed into the woods. I quickly leapt into the tops of the trees trying to catch the scent in the breeze. I found the scent and started following it as I was jumping through the tops of the trees, not sure what is was but it smelled even better than the squirrels.

I finally found the source of the smell. I leapt from out of the trees in a blur as I went in for the kill. I got a death grip on the throat of the full grown mountain lion before it could even move and ripped its throat out.

These were better to eat because I could actually tear their skin off and not have to eat the fur. I ripped one of his legs off and yanked the fur back out of the way as I devoured the flesh. I grabbed its tongue through its exposed throat and greedily ate it next. I ate almost all of the mountain lion until I finally got full. I turned around and burped using my arm to wipe the blood off of my face.

"Remind me not to ever piss him off," Paul laughed.

They were all staring at me wide eyed. I laughed and skipped over to the stream to wash the blood off.

"Wow and I thought you ate a lot Jake," Uncle Emmet teased him.

"What I was hungry," I said as I let out a big yawn.

I jumped up into my dad's arms and said, "That tasted even better than the squirrels."

He let out a nervous laugh as he threw me up on his shoulders and we headed back to where we were building the house.

"Hey dad," I said, "I'm kinda sleepy, can I run over to Grandpa Billy's and take a nap."

"I'm sure he won't mind," my dad answered, "I'll let him know you are on your way."

I started off to the house as he got his cell phone out and called him real quick. Grandpa Billy was out on the porch when I got there.

"There the big mighty hunter is," he exclaimed as I gave him a big hug.

"My belly is full and now I'm kinda sleepy," I said as I let out another big yawn.

"Well come on in and make yourself comfortable," he smiled.

I helped push him into the house then stretched out on the sofa and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later and found him out on the porch again.

"You think you're rested enough to push me over to the new house?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as I started wheeling him across the yard.

My dad laughed and shook his head as he saw us getting closer.

"What are you doing out here," my dad asked.

"Just trying to make sure you guys know what you are doing," he said grinning, "and from the looks of it you don't."

"Don't make me go wheel you into the river," my dad teased him.

"Like you'd get a chance with my mighty hunter bodyguard here," he said as he patted my shoulder.

I crouched and let out my most ferocious growl. I got 'that' look again from dad and quickly stood up and wheeled Grandpa Billy closer to the house so he could see better what they were working on.

"Not bad son," he said, "not bad."

"Thank you," my dad said.

I turned when I heard the sound of an approaching car.

Dad quickly looked down at his watch, "Crap I told your mom I'd have you home by 12 for lunch. Hurry and tell her you already ate and took a nap before she rips my head off please."

I giggle and slowly make my way over to the car.

"Jake Black," my mother yelled, "you said you would have him back at 12 to eat lunch, it's after 3 in the afternoon."

"He already ate and took a nap," my dad yelled back at mom.

She shot him an angry look as I ran up to her jumping into her arms. I put my hand on her face and showed her the mountain lion I ate.

"Oh that's good honey," she said sweetly, "now go get in the car we have some other stuff to do."

"Ok mom," I said and I skipped off to the car.

"Jake Black get your ass over here," I heard my mother practically scream.

He was there in an instant. That's when mom started in on my poor dad.

"You let him attack a full grown mountain lion, what the hell is wrong with you. That thing was as big as he is, and I thought we talked about not encouraging him to eat like that. You better have a real good explanation."

Oh boy mom was pissed.

"Baby please," my dad begged, "we were all there. He caught the scent and took off after it."

"Dad," was the next one that she yelled at. He came over there quickly to try to help calm her down, because when mom gets mad like that it's not good.

"Why the hell didn't you try to stop him," mom screamed to him with her face all red.

"Honey calm down," he frowned as he motioned for me to come over there, "I did try to stop him and almost got attacked."

"Jessie," Grandpa Ed said to me, "will you please show your mom everything that happened from the time you got here."

I grab mom's hand and went through all of the details. She pulled her hand away as I started to show her me eating it.

"Ok," mom scoffed, "but we will talk about this when you get home."

She stormed off to the car as dad just shrugged at me and then motioned for me to just hurry and get in the car. I heard Uncle Emm laughing at my dad.

"Ooh, look who's in the doghouse now."

My mom turned back around and said, "I don't know why you're laughing, I'm gonna talk to you too when you get home. Or better yet I'll just let Aunt Rose know what happened and let HER deal with you."

The smile quickly left his face and he quit laughing. I just quickly got into the car and turned the radio on hoping that she would calm down. My luck just wasn't that good today.

"Honey I thought we talked about this," she said to me as she turned off the radio.

"I'm sorry mommy," I said in my little innocent voice to try to get her to chill out, "I caught the scent in the breeze and it made me really, really hungry."

She just sighed as she relaxed her grip on the steering wheel and put her arm around me.

"I'm sorry I got so mad back there," she said as I saw a tear form in her eye, "it just scares me to think that something might happen to you."

"Mom," I sigh, "I am just like you. They can't hurt me."

I reach up and wipe the tear that fell off her cheek. It made me so sad to see mom upset like that and I started crying.

"I'm sorry mom," I sniffed laying my head into her side trying to stop crying.

"Shh, it's ok I just worry about you," she sniffed too running her fingers through my hair.

When we got home I ran up to my room and slammed the door not saying anything. I could hear them talking but couldn't understand what was being said. I just curled up on the bed clutching my pillow.

Why was she so mad, I can't help it, it's inside me, a part of who I am. Was I doing something wrong? They are just animals, the same kind she drinks blood from.

I am part wolf just like my dad and I get hungry so I just eat what I have already drank, what's wrong with that. She acts like I am doing something wrong, am I a monster, and is what feels natural for me to do considered being evil? A million more questions run through my mind as I drift off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Monster

I woke up hearing my mother downstairs yelling

about something, probably me, I thought. I crept silently down the stairs just far enough for me to peek into the living room where everyone was at.

"No, you listen to me," I heard my mom say, "He is my son and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him live his life thinking its ok to be a monster like that."

She heard me stumble and miss the next step as she said that and she jumped around and saw me. Tears were flowing out of my eyes. She does think I'm a monster, I thought.

"Honey, that's not what I meant by that," she said as she started to walk towards me.

"I heard what you said," I screamed heading for the front door.

I ducked from her grasp as she tried to catch me and then blasted straight through the front door. No time try to open it now. I got tripped up going through the door and went flying out into the yard head first. I put my hands down and used them to spring forward and then on my feet pushing ahead faster than what I could run.

Let's see you catch me know, I thought to myself as I increased my pace and pushed harder. I could hear footsteps behind me falling further away. I glance over my shoulder and saw Grandpa Ed falling further and further behind.

"Jessie stop, please," he yelled after me.

That only made me push even harder. I was a monster and my own mother hated me for it. I headed to the reservation, towards the new house. I didn't stop until I hit the old treaty line. I slowed down to a walk to try to catch my breath.

I couldn't quit sobbing, I'm a monster and my mother didn't want me and was yelling at everyone about me. My head was spinning. I couldn't calm down and my chest felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't breathe.

I slowly made my way up to Grandpa Billy's door. He was proud of me for my first big kill, maybe he would want me around. I knocked on the door and he turned on the porch light.

"My god Jessie what's wrong?" he asked after seeing me.

I couldn't breathe, much less talk.

"Mom….. hates….. me….. said….. I'm….. a….. monster," I sobbed finally collapsing right there on his porch.

I woke up to find myself still on the porch as I heard Grandpa Billy talking on the phone.

"Son," I heard him say, "Use your damn head. What were yall thinking having a conversation like that with him in the house."

There was a short pause and then he continued, "Yes, he's right here passed smooth out on the porch."

There was another short pause as he then said, "You know I can't pick him up, otherwise I'd have him in the house right now."

"Just shut up and hurry," he almost yelled then hang up the phone.

"Why couldn't I just stay here with you," I pleaded with him.

He slowly wheeled out onto the porch.

"Listen to me for a minute please," he begged me, "You got the wrong end of that conversation. She doesn't think you are a monster, you misunderstood her."

I put my hand on his and replayed exactly what was said.

"I heard exactly what she said and now so did you," I growled and took off running into the woods toward the river.

"Jessie please just wait a minute. It's just your dad coming to talk to you. Please Jessie, come back."

His voice trailed off as I got further into the woods. I finally stopped, sitting on an old tree stump close to the river and picked up a handful of rocks and started throwing them in one by one.

He says he wants me, I went straight here to sit down, let's see if he shows up. I kept playing what she said over and over in my mind. There was no other way to take that. She said it just as clear as day.

I sat down on the ground and leaned back against the stump feeling fresh tears coming again. I curl up into a ball next to the stump and close my eyes trying to get the picture of her saying that out of my head.

I was her little baby boy, I've heard her say that a million times, why am I a monster just because I eat a little differently than she does.

I close my eyes again and slowly drift off to sleep. I was awoken by my dad yelling my name. He ran over to me grabbing me up in his arms.

"Jessie, thank god you're ok," he said crying, "I was scared thinking something might have happened to you."

"Why would it matter?" I sobbed to him as I put my hand on his arm and replayed what she said.

"Jessie stop it," he said grabbing my hand, "you didn't hear all of the conversation."

"What does the rest of the conversation matter? I heard what she said. There is no other way to take it."

I start squirming to try to get out of his arms but my body was so weak from all of the running that I could barely move. I gave up and just laid my head down on his shoulder and went to sleep. I wake up as the sun started shining in through our window in our room.

"Good morning beautiful," I heard my mom say to me as I opened my eyes.

"Don't you mean beautiful monster," I snap back as I climb on the other side of dad.

Dad grabbed me in his arms and rolled over and made me face mom. I saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you more than anything in the world," she said with her voice cracking, "You are my son, not a monster."

I put my hand to her face and played for her the scene from where I was standing and let her listen to herself say it.

"That's not what I meant by that," she was sobbing hard now, "I'm so sorry you took it that way. We had been talking about the way you eat, that's all."

"So I'm not a monster, I just eat like a monster?" I ask questioningly.

"Like the way you eat isn't like a monster. Mom, you drink blood too," I snap back.

"I know you can't understand me right now," she said looking into my eyes, "but one day you will understand how hard it is for me to see my son do that."

"You can let me go now dad," I try squirming free.

He unfolded his arms from me and I scooted over and snuggled up with mom.

I look up at her and say, "I'm sorry mom, and I'll just eat somewhere else so that you don't have to see it. I can't control it. It's a part of me, it's who I am. I don't know why and I can't turn it off."

I feel the tears start to come back into my eyes. I just turn my head and bury it in the pillow, as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"I love you so much little Jessie," mom said as she gently gave me a little hug.

She put her hand on the side of my face and started playing the song that Grandpa Ed had written for her when she was my age. I soon fell asleep listening to the song. I woke up later that morning and headed downstairs. I found everyone down in the living room and I could already tell what was coming as I caught the looks from my family. Oh boy, I thought, here we go.


	28. Chapter 28

Renesmee

Chapter 28

Feeling Awful

I put Jessie to sleep playing the song that my dad had

written for me to him in his head. I laid there next him watching him sleep feeling the tears building in my eyes again.

I just don't really understand the eating thing, it's not that I think my son is a monster, I just can't imagine him eating like that.

"Renesmee," my dad whispered from the doorway.

I looked up at him and he motioned for me to come out. I carefully got out of bed to not wake up Jessie, and then followed him downstairs to where everyone was sitting around in the living room.

I could feel everyone watching me as I sat down next to Jake. He put his arm around me then Grandpa Carlisle cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Honey, we all love you very much, but there is something that seriously needs to be addressed here. We understand why you might have aversions to the way he eats, but it is obviously natural for him to eat this way. I strongly believe that he is the first of his kind."

"But I," he cut me off raising his hand.

Let me finish please. Honey, you are half human and half vampire and his father is half human and half wolf. We don't have any idea what else might be coming when he reaches the right age to phase.

His life is a mystery that we are going to have to adapt to and adjust for. As we all can see, Jessie, is already feeling that he is different and what he heard last night only solidified that thought.

You are going to have to accept what comes or you will eventually push your son away."

I buried my face in Jake's shoulder to hide my tears as he continued, "he will need you both there to help him understand what is going on.

Jake you know as well as I do, the confusion that sets in once he phases. He will need complete trust in his family so we can all help him.

This is the second point that I wanted to address. He has a natural craving for blood also with the vampire side of him. I have no idea how that is going to affect him later in his life. You are his mother, honey, and he is going to need you to be there for him one hundred percent, not trying to avoid his habits and personality."

"I just can't imagine my son eating like that," I say quietly as my mother abruptly walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Shut up and get over it, Renesmee," she scolded me, "I didn't like the fact that my daughter was drinking blood, but I accepted it because it is a part of who you are. Put your feelings aside and think about how he felt hearing his mother say that."

"I think about it every second," I reply sobbing.

"Do you want your son to grow up hating you?" she asked.

I quickly shook my head no.

"I know that you have watched Jake eating," she said, "now granted that was when he was phased but it is really no different. He is still Jake, just a different form."

Jake tightened his arm around me.

"She is right baby, you are going to have to accept him for who he is, not what you expect him to be. You have never had a problem watching me eat, and I'm still the same person."

"I know," I sigh, "It's different because he is my son. I just want him to grow up and be happy like I did. His childhood is going to be short just like mine, and I want to make the most of it while I can. It just feels like I am already starting to lose him."

"The only way you will lose him is if you push him away," my mom reminded me.

I caught the hateful look from Rosalie as she started in on me, "How in the world could you even think that Nessie. Do you have any idea how lucky you are to even be able to have children?

Most of us would do anything in the world to be able to have that. I wish that I had had that chance but it was stolen from me. That is something that I will never be able to have and here you are pretty much just throwing it away. How could you even think about something like that?"

"Rosalie please," my dad sounded sad.

"No Edward," she continued, "She needs to realize what is going on here and what she is doing before something awful happens. What if he hadn't gone to his grandfather? What if he left to never come back?"

"That's enough Rosalie," Grandpa Carlisle stopped her ranting.

"No, she's right," my voice wavered, "I just…."

I couldn't even imagine what I would do if he had never come back.

Jake patted my hair, "Don't worry we will get through this and everything is going to be ok, we just have to be prepared to accept that fact that he is going to be different from anything that any of us has ever known. That doesn't make him any different, that just makes him special."

"He's right," my dad said, "No one has ever heard of anything like this being able to be done before so we are the first."

"He is a wonderful addition to this family," Grandma Esme voiced her opinion, "and there couldn't be a more happy family to have him here."

We all nodded our heads in agreement. The conversation continued to almost lunch time as we all kept talking about the little things that I used to do as I was growing up.

I didn't realize how much my parents had wished that my childhood had been longer until I had Jessie. We all turned when we heard Jessie coming down the stairs. He noticed us sitting in the living room and quickly came in and leapt into Jake's arms.

I'll admit it hurt that he didn't come to me like he usually did but then again I can't really blame him. He looked into my eyes as they started to tear up and climbed into my arms wiping a tear off my cheek.

"So, how much trouble am I in?" he asked.

"You're not in trouble honey," I assured him, "we were just talking about how much trouble 'mommy' is in right now."

He giggled a little and then said looking down at the floor, "I love you, it just hurt hearing that from you."

I squeezed him in my arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't really know how to deal with it yet. You are my precious little angel and I will always love you. Just please don't ever run off like that again."

"Yes," Aunt Rosalie said glaring at my mom, "You can come to me anytime if you need to."

"I said that's enough Rosalie," Great Grandpa Carlisle snapped.

She got up and stormed out to the garage.

"Why is she so mad?" Jessie asked.

"Well, there were some things that happened to her when she was younger and this reminds her of that," my dad explained.

"Oh so that is why she is so mad," Jessie frowned.

He got up and skipped out into the garage.

"I know good and well that he is hungry now," my mom said, "I think that this will be a good time for you to take him out hunting, dear."

"Ok," I agreed, "So you ready to go out for a hunt honey," I ask. "No dear," my mom said, "Just you and Jessie."

Top of Form


	29. Chapter 29

Jessie

Chapter 29

Interesting Life

I skipped out to the garage to see what I could do to cheer up Aunt Rosalie. I see her standing over by her car looking like she is lost in thought. I could see the pain on her face. She sweetly looked over at me and picked me up.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing," she shrugged.

I knew there was something else so I put my hand on her face so I could read her thoughts. I saw that awful night and what her fiancé and his friends did to her. I saw that Great Grandpa Carlisle found her and had changed her in order to save her.

She tried to pull back from my touch but it was too late. I had already seen what she had been looking forward too. The same thing that all of her other friends had. She wanted to have a nice little family life, a husband, and children all for her.

I squeezed her tightly and whispered to her, "I'm so sorry Aunt Rosalie, I understand why you got so upset now."

She wiped the tears from my face and said, "I just envy your mother. She has everything that I was supposed to have, a husband that loves her and a beautiful child."

I hugged her tightly feeling very sorry for her. She carried me back into the house and I jumped down and headed for the kitchen.

I was feeling hungry so I opened the fridge to see what I could grab to eat.

"Come on Jessie," mom called to me, "lets go find you something to eat."

A fresh kill sounded really good to me but mom wanted to take me, what's going on I wondered. I looked at dad and he motioned to the door to where mom was standing. I just stood there confused.

Mom came over to me, picking me up and said, "We are going to go hunting just you and me."

"But I thought . . .," I started to say but mom put her hand over my mouth.

"I am going to take my son hunting, and that's that."

I looked over at dad and he shook his head in agreement. Well this should be interesting I thought as we headed out the door and started off to the trees. Mom put me up on her shoulders and started running through the woods.

"So what are you hungry for?" she asked.

"Mountain Lion," I thought back to her.

She shook her head laughing a little.

"They taste better don't they," she agreed and then replayed some memories of her and dad hunting when she was younger.

I giggled watching my mom as a kid going after the different animals and dad leaping ahead of her to kill them before she got there.

"Please let me kill them," I pleaded to her and then played a picture of me crying to show her how I would feel if she didn't at least let me kill them.

She laughed and nodded, "Ok."

She continued playing back memories of her hunting and then she came to one that caught me by surprise.

"Oh, oh, oh, can we go get one of those," I asked replaying the scene of her attacking the full grown grizzly bear, "you got to get one, can I pleeeeease."

She slowed down for a minute as she thought about it. She played back the memory of Grandma's reaction to finding out that was what she had gotten. I showed her the scene of me crying again.

She finally said., "Alright, alright." turning to head up to the mountains.

I was so happy. My first grizzly bear, I couldn't wait to tell everybody. We got closer to the mountains where the trees started thinning out. I caught the scent of a couple of mountain lions on the way but there was no way I was going to pass up the chance at a bear. We got almost halfway up the mountain before I finally caught his scent.

"Wow, I see why you wanted him," I smiled my mouth filling with venom.

I quickly jumped off her back and started running towards the scent. I was running normally until we caught sight of the bear at the edge of the clearing. I hit all fours and sprinted away from mom so I would be able to get there first.

"Jessie, slow down," mom screamed at me as the bear turned hearing her.

He saw me coming and started to charge me. I leapt over him as soon as I got close enough and grabbed the fur on his back to pull myself down on top of him.

"Whee," I yelled as I hung on to the now enraged bear.

He was jumping and running and turning trying to get me off his back. I saw my mom laughing while I was holding on for the wild ride. He finally got close enough to a tree to use it to knock me off. I hit the ground laughing and turned around to stalk the bear. He reared up on his back feet and I pounced on him knocking him down.

My mother almost fell over at the sight of my playing with the bear. He stood back up again obviously very aggravated that he couldn't kill me. He roared and I growled right back at him. I ran up to him and started fighting with him. He knocked me over with a swipe as I rolled right back up on my feet laughing. My shirt was shredded but this was just too much fun.

"Jessie, I thought I taught you better than that," my mom said while she was laughing, "don't you know you're not supposed to play with your food."

I went a few more rounds with the bear and finally the bear decided to give up. He turned to run so I quickly leapt up on him and bit his throat out. All I could hear was the blood gurgling out of his throat as he collapsed on the ground.

I turned to mom saying, "Come on I know you're thirsty, you can have the blood. I just want the meat."

She came over drank her fill of his blood and then turned to me saying, "Ok now you're turn to eat."

I motioned for her to turn around as she shook her head and said, "No it's ok, you are my son and I must get used to the way you are so that you know I love you just the way you are."

I reach into his now open throat and ripped out his tongue showing it to mom.

"You really should try this, the tongue is the best part," I told her.

She just shook her head and said, "Well if we take home some of the meat Grandpa can cook us all dinner."

"Ok," I agreed as I quickly tore off his back legs and tossed them to the side. Mom helped me rip the fur off his shoulder so I could get to the steaming flesh underneath. I greedily started biting off chunks of the flesh and eating it. She cleared her throat.

"You can at least be civilized about it."

She walked up and showed me how to pull the muscle right at the tendon where it attached to the bone to pull it completely out and eat it normally. Hmm, I thought, not so messy. I could tell she was still a little uneasy watching me eat but it felt good to see her smiling at me. It felt like I got my mom back again.

I ate until I could eat no more and then wiped my mouth on my arms and let out a resonating burp that you could hear echo off the mountains.

We both laughed and she said shaking her head, "You and your father."

We stopped by a stream to wash up and I lugged the two hind legs of the bear up onto my shoulders as we started home. She called my dad and told him to tell all of the pack to come by for dinner, then called grandpa to let him know that we were on the way home with some fresh meat for supper and that the pack would be coming by.

"You'll see what it is when we get there. Jessie wants to show everyone, and it's a surprise," she said to grandpa.

We continued laughing and talking all the way home with my trophies up on my shoulders.


	30. Chapter 30

Jake

Chapter 30

Proud Father

I could see them as they emerged from the trees

heading to the house. Jessie had something over each shoulder and looked like he was covered in blood. I could hear them laughing and talking as they got closer.

Edward had made a fire pit outside and had everything that he would need to cook ready. It was starting to get dark so I still couldn't make out what in the world he was carrying. They were laughing and having a good time and that was all that mattered to me.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Edward said to me.

"Hey everybody they are almost here," I yell back to the house and everyone starts coming outside.

"Bout time," Paul grumbled, "I'm starving."

We all started laughing. Everyone was here. Sam and Emily were here will the whole pack and its significant others, Charlie and Sue, Leah and Nahuel, and Seth.

We all gathered around the table that Edward had brought out by the fire so he could prepare the meat. I watched my son walk up proudly and flop two enormous bear legs on the table. His shirt was shredded and covered with blood and so was my wife's.

"Looks like yall had fun," I said laughing. I look over and see poor Charlie just as white as a ghost.

"Honey, please tell me you didn't let him attack a bear," he said.

She walked over to him and showed him their hunt. I saw the look on his face twist in horror and then he suddenly started rolling with laughter.

He picked up Jessie saying, "Well I'm glad you had fun, I probably would have had a heart attack at first but I have to admit, I wish I could try that."

Edward started skinning and preparing the bear meat to be cooked saying, "You know he's right honey, the tongue is the best part."

Nessie just shot him a glare, he chuckled and started putting the meat on the grill.

"Ok," I said exasperated, "I want to know what happened."

"Everyone come here and hold hands please," Nessie said.

Everyone formed a circle around Jessie holding hands and my wife put her hand on my head and played out the scene in the mountains. Everyone started laughing and congratulation Jessie when she finished showing everything that happened. Emmet was the first one to get to him.

"You found my favorite food," he said laughing as he picked up Jessie.

"That had to have been the most fun I've ever had," Jessie smiled broadly.

Paul came up next shaking his head, "You really know how to enjoy your food."

We all laughed and ate, well at least the ones who had to eat ate, while Jessie and Emmet did their own little re-enactment of the bear fight.

Edward saved Jessie a thick bear stake so he could sit down and eat with the rest of us. It was interesting watching him eat normally, even though it was completely raw. I saw the look of contentment on my wife's face as I walked over to her gently hugging her and kissing the back of her neck.

"Well I'm glad you were able to go and be able to have some quality time with our son," I whispered in her ear.

"I really enjoyed it," she smiled, "you were right, it's no different than watching you eat just in a different form. I at least got a chance to teach him some 'table' manners. It seems like everything is so different now with him. I wish he didn't grow up so fast."

"I know," I said back, "we just have to enjoy it while we can. We will have an eternity together as a family. So, who knows, maybe after he grows up we can have another."

She looked up at me with a little twinkle in her eyes.

"Really, I wasn't sure if you would be open to try again considering how he was born."

"Everything went perfectly," I winked at her grabbing her tightly in my arms.

"Why wouldn't we try again later," I continued, "lets make sure he has as much fun as he can while he is still young."

"Well," that little devilish grin played on her face, it absolutely drives me wild, "we can always keep up the practice."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you read my mind," I lean down and gently kiss her.

"Not in front of the children," Emmet scoffed at us as he turned Jessie away from us.

We walked back over to where everyone else was, hand in hand, and continued visiting with everyone till it started getting late.

Jessie had already found Rose's empty and willing arms and was asleep. We started saying our goodbye's since everyone started heading home. I saw my wife talking to Bella and then I saw her go and kiss Jessie's forehead as Bella walked over to Rose and gently picked up Jessie. I saw the look in my wife's eyes.

I went over and gently ruffled his hair saying, "My mighty little hunter."

"Yall have fun," Bella whispered to me then she and Edward headed off to their house.

Nessie jumped up into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me again, this time a little more fervently that she had earlier.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Nessie," Rosalie said walking up behind us.

My mind started wondering as they walked off. I suddenly had an idea. I into our room and grabbed our oversized sleeping bag, a couple of pillows and our fluorescent lantern and loaded them up into the back of the truck.

All the walls were up on the house, but the roof wasn't and it was a beautifully clear night. A nice romantic evening under the stars would be the perfect end for today, I thought as my wife and Rose finally started making their way back to the house.

I saw Nessie wipe a few tears off her face as they walked back laughing so I naturally assumed that everything was ok. I waved bye to Rose as she headed into the house.

My wife jumped straight into my arms, "Is everything ok?"

"Perfect," she replied, "she wanted to apologize for her attitude this morning and explain why she felt that way. I can totally understand why she feels the way she does. I feel so sorry for her. So, my sexy darling husband what do you have in mind for this evening."

"Well this week had been so hectic and you haven't had a chance to take a look around our new house," I grinned.

"It's a wonderfully clear night and I think an evening out under the stars will be perfect."

"It's gonna get so cold tonight though," she said back questioningly.

"You and me, one sleeping bag, all alone," I raised my eyebrows, "and you're worried about being cold." S

he let out a little giggle and laid her head against my shoulder as I carried her to the truck, gently putting her in. I ran around the truck and got us on the road. She snuggled up underneath my arm as we headed to our house.


	31. Chapter 31

Carlisle

Chapter 31

Interesting

So much has happened in so little time. Charlie, Sue,

Nahuel, and Leah had a big double wedding. Seth had walked his mother and sister down the aisle in a beautiful ceremony that only Alice could put together. Seth was waiting till he got older to get married to Maggie, but had moved to Ireland to be close to her.

Walter had been so impressed with Nahuel's medical knowledge that he had offered him a job at the lab and helped them get a house on the outskirts of the town that was close to the lab.

Jake and the guys finished their house, and they had all moved in. Alice had been in charge of the decorating in the house and had done a wonderful job. Jake felt a lot better living closer to his dad to help take care of him.

We all got together regularly and it made my dear Esme so happy to have all the family close.

I thought I had see it all when Renesmee had been conceived and born. Never in the centuries of my medical practice had I ever imagined her much less my great grandson. I watch in amazement as he grew just as fast as Renesmee did.

It is mind boggling to see his natural reactions to things, it's animalistic. The day that he misunderstanding happened and he took off running, I watched him take off running on all fours massively faster than even Edward, the fastest vampire that I've ever seen, could possibly run.

I was perplexed by the way that his body was able to digest the animal's whole the way that he was eating them. It seemed that he was more wolf than vampire, except for the fact that he had survived in the womb on his mother's blood diet and the first month of his life until he was able to get around and hunt, had lived on blood as well.

I had Walter run his DNA profile for me. Renesmee had 26 chromosomes, from the combination of the 23 human and 25 vampire chromosomes from her parents. I already knew that Jake had 24 chromosomes, 23 human and the extra wolf gene, the thing that was so perplexing was that Jessie had 28 chromosomes. I could understand if there were 27, but this really puzzled me. I had never seen anything like that and had absolutely no idea what it meant.

Jake and Renesmee had come to me before to ask about what his life was going to be like, if he would still phase into wolf form. I explained what I had found in his genetic makeup and explained to them that I had absolutely no idea what was in store for him later in life.

"This is one of those things that no one had ever considered. The nature of the two species had not ever been compatible," I had told them, "even his venom is mutated and has different characteristics than our venom."

I watched in amazement as he grew and developed the same as his mother had. I monitored his height and weight and they were progressing right at about three year's maturity to one year's time. I felt sorry for them the same way that I had felt sorry for Edward and Bella, in that his childhood was going to be so short. The next three years passed by so quickly as he grew.

The other perplexing part of his life was the manifestation of his powers. This last Christmas, Charlie had been hanging up lights around his house and had fallen of the ladder and had bounced off the little porch he has on the front of his house. Jessie had been staying the weekend with them and was able to instantly heal the cut in his head, the broken ribs, and the torn ligament in his knee.

I checked him out at the hospital later, and could see where the fracture had occurred and saw that they had perfectly healed, and where even the ligament had torn and re-grown. I was amazed at how intense his power of healing was. He would be such a benefit for me at the hospital if it weren't for the questions that would arise after the 'miracles'.

It's been about three months since his last birthday so I'm going to assume that he is about ten years old now. We are having a family get together and he had crashed out on the couch after eating. We were all outside talking and laughing when a mental picture came into all of our minds. It was Jessie having a nightmare. He was running through the forest and was being chased by an enormous wolf.

It seemed now that his mental power had evolved to be more like his grandfather's power but instead of only being able to read their thoughts, he is able to project his own. We rushed in immediately to let him know that everything was ok and to help him calm down. The look in his eyes was unnerving. We felt through his thoughts the pure fear that he was having while trying to escape. Renesmee picked him up in her arms to console him as she was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Don't let it get me," he whispered as he drifted back off to sleep in her arms.

Renesmee carefully carried him upstairs and laid him down in their old bed. She joined us back downstairs a few minutes later. We sat up talking till late in the evening, finally Jake and Renesmee headed upstairs to go to sleep in preparation for the baseball game we were having the next day since Alice had foreseen a thunderstorm rolling in about eleven tomorrow morning. It would be the first one with our entire family, and by our entire family, I also mean the wolf packs and their families.

Jessie woke up very early and looked like he was upset about something, he headed downstairs and crawled up into Rosalie's arms.

"What's wrong," Rosalie asked him.

"Dad snores too loud," he replied as he laid his head back in her arms.

I saw the flushed look on his face and went to place my hand on his head.

"I'm fine," he snapped pulling his head away from my hand.

I've never seen him unnerved like this.

"Are you sure you feel ok Jessie," I asked.

He turned back to look up at me, "I'm sorry for being ugly, I'm just tired."

He laid his head against Rose's chest and went back to sleep. We all went about to get everything prepared for the game then loaded up and headed out to the clearing where most of the wolf pack was already waiting.

I noticed that Jessie was still being very quiet and just moping around. Emmet went over trying to get him pepped up for the big game. He messed with Jessie's hair and he kicked him in the shin making Emmet hop around for a sec. We all started laughing at the sight of Emmet hoping around.

"Jeez," Emmet said rubbing his shin, "I was just messing witcha."

Jessie rolled his eyes and walked off. I looked over to Jake and Renesmee, they looked back and just shrugged.

We were getting ready to start when Jessie said, "I don't feel like playing," and started walking towards the cars.

"Aww come on Jessie," Paul said.

"What's wrong honey?" Renesmee asked as she started walking towards him.

"Nothing, I just don't wanna play," he snapped back.

She stopped mid step apparently surprised at his remark.

"I'm gonna get you if you don't come play," Emmet yelled as he took off in a run at Jessie.

Jessie turned with an angered look his face turning red and yelled, "Leave me alone."

Emmet did not stop his advance and I saw Jessie start shaking as Emmet continued advancing on him. Jessie crouched down and leapt at Emmet. All we could hear was a ripping sound as Jessie growled and phased into an enormous jet black wolf and tackled Emmet before he could react.

"Jake help!" Emmet yelled as he fought to keep a hold on Jessie's head to keep him from biting his head off.


	32. Chapter 32

Jessie

Chapter 32

What Happened To Me

"Jessie Stop," my father's booming voice echoed in

my head.

I sat back trying to clear the cobwebs out of my head watching Uncle Emmet run off. I remember lunging at him and the feeling of my body on fire and being ripped apart. I look down to see two huge black paws where my hands should be.

"Jessie, everything is going to be fine," my fathers voice said again in my head only this time it sounded soothing, not commanding.

"Dad, what's going on," I asked shaken.

"Son, we had no idea it would happen this soon otherwise I would have talked to you and explained what was going on."

"Dad, I wanted to kill him and I couldn't stop," I told him mentally.

"This was your first phase," he explained, "It takes a little time to learn to control it and your anger."

I turned to see all of my family staring at me and I started running for the woods, I had to escape before I did something else.

"Wait up," I heard my dad.

I stop once I got into the tree line and thought back to him, "Why can I hear your thoughts in my head."

"This is the pack mind," he explained, "When we are phased we can all hear each other's thoughts."

"Honey are you ok," I heard Aunt Leah's voice ask soon followed by Uncle Seth's voice.

"Don't be scared."

"I think this is a little much for him right now," my father's sounded stern, "Y'all phase back and ask Ness to put us out some clothes on the back porch."

Seth said "ok," and then Leah said "alright, and Jessie, don't worry honey no one is mad at you and we all still love you just the same."

With that last thought from Leah it was quiet again except for the thoughts running through my fathers mind.

"Come on let's run," my father called out.

We headed out through the woods and I listened to my father's explanation of how they had no idea what was coming for me with my parents being both vampire and wolf.

"Jessie, I guess this is one of your latent abilities," my father said, "but what is going through your mind right now, because I can't hear your thoughts unless you are actually trying to talk to me."

"I'm just trying to calm down right now so I can control this," I told him.

"In time," he explained, "you will find one memory that will help you phase and one memory to help you un-phase. Most of us didn't phase until we were almost eighteen, so I can only imagine how hard this is on you right now. Hey, by the way, you look like you might be a little bigger than me."

I stopped and turned to look at him face to face.

"Yep," he said, "you are a little bigger, but don't let that go to your head. When I first told you to stop do you remember how commanding that was?"

I nodded as he continued, "I am your alpha, as well as Seth and Leah's. I used my alpha voice because I know you cannot ignore that."

"So now you can really tell me what to do, and I can't run to mom for help," I asked.

"Yep," he thought laughing, "even mom can't override that. The easiest way that I have found to phase is to think about the one thing that makes me the maddest, and to un-phase think of the one thing that makes you the happiest."

"Ok," I said as I thought back to the day I rode and killed the grizzly bear.

I felt my body instantly catch on fire again and rearrange itself. I looked down to see my hands and body back to my normal self. Next I thought back to the day that my mom had called me a monster and the anger I felt back then, my hands started shaking again as the fire consumed me and I felt my body rip apart again.

"Does it always hurt to phase," I ask my dad.

"You will get used to it after awhile," he promised, "then you won't even feel it anymore."

We raced back to the house, with me winning of course, and went around to the back porch to grab our clothes before heading back out into the trees to get dressed.

We went in the house and found a note for us to go see everyone up at the main house. This time we got in the truck. My dad explained about remembering to take off your clothes before you phase otherwise you either had to make a naked run into the house or face mom's wrath for sneaking in without phasing. He explained the reason we phase and how it was our duty to protect the reservation from the bad vampires.

My mom was waiting on the porch as we pulled up she quickly ran to the truck and grabbed me up in her arms.

"Are you ok honey," she asked as we walked into the house.

"Yeah mom I'm fine," I said and then after looking around I asked, "Where's Uncle Emm?"

"He and Aunt Rose are in the garage," mom smiled.

I quickly skipped out to the garage. He had his back to me. I leapt up onto his back and grabbed him in a big bear hug.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you," I sniffed.

"Hey it happens," he said as he pried me off his back and hugged me.

He laughed as he said, "Well I know I don't have to worry about someone getting the best of you, that's for sure."

I headed back into the house and after saying goodnight to everyone I went and fell asleep on the couch. Dad spent the next few weeks working with me to show me the signs of when I was going to change and how to be able to control it.

Only two more months till my twelfth birthday and with a whole bunch of begging over mom's protests I finally got to go run patrols with Aunt Leah and Uncle Seth. Once I got familiar with the routes my dad, very secretly, let me run them on my own.

It was only a week till my birthday and I was out on patrol when I caught the scent of a strange vampire. I was contemplating whether or not to howl for help but there was something different about this vampires scent. The scent, when I inhaled it, made my body want more. I could tell it was a female vampire but part of me said to go find her before anyone else could.

I followed the scent and found her coming down the riverbank close to my great grandparent's house. She was in a blood red cloak that had her head completely covered. She heard me and darted into the woods.

I got behind some bushes and quickly phased putting on my shorts and called out to her, "I mean you no harm but why are you here?"

She stepped out from the trees.

"I have a message for Carlisle and the Cullen family that is of dire importance."

"What's your name?" I ask as I get closer to her. She pulled off the hood of the cloak.

"My name is Jane, and who may I ask are you."

I look at her face and then looked into her eyes . . .

THE END

Book 2 to follow soon ….


End file.
